Drabbles
by angellus08
Summary: I will be posting all my drabbles from tumblr over here. Mostly all of them will be Klaroline, but expect some other ships as well. Lots and lots of originals here. Not taking requests right now sorry!
1. KolCaroline and a little of Klaus

If she started to count the number of times she had _almost_ left when he chose that _exact_ moment to suddenly start rambling once again, she was certain she would be counting somewhere near the vicinity of infinity.

She had come here looking for Klaus, to apologize... well not exactly apologize, more like to tell him that she didn't know the plan had been to try to kill them. She was just trying to help Elena. Instead she ran into another original, the youngest and as handsome as his other brothers. She wondered what it was about these originals and their handsomeness... she had practically whimpered when she saw Elijah all dapper in his suit; then there was Klaus in his suit and all the feelings that had collecte... And then there was Kol, like a younger Elijah lounging on the sofa with a tequila bottle in one hand and a Whiskey bottle in the other.

She made a move to get off the couch and sprint like Usain Fucking Blot, but like tradition he chose that exact moment to speak.

"You think a 1000 years should be enough to see everything, to know everything, to know life. But oh no! I get surprised like never before, I thought I knew all the highs and lows of life" his forehead crinkled as he pondered his own words and then added while waving a finger in her face and wiggling his eyebrows "Well not all the lows... but definitely all the highs, I've always done only amazing things..."

"What like massacre and mayhem?" she butt in, crossing her arms. If she was going to have to listen to his rant then she was going to get her opinion in as well.

"Yes" he agreed unabashedly "And sex too" he added with a mischievous glint, fixing his gaze strictly on the abundant cleavage her dress provided.

She scoffed and gaped at his staring, wondering if he would kill her if she punched his shoulder in protest.

"My eyes are up here?" she said bitchily

"Oh good!" he said giddily turning to look at her better "Are we having an anatomy lesson. Beautiful eyes really, but I'm more interested in what's below the navel..."

She wasn't so surprised this time and just rolled her eyes saying "Can I go now?"

He didn't say a word so she took it as her cue to leave, but before she even had one foot on the carpet he started again.

"I thought I had seen betrayal from that brother of mine you're hoping is going to bend you over, I clearly didn't know what betrayal was" he spat venomously

"Ah what... I do not want, who do you... how can you... _Excuse me_?" she hissed angrily making an attempt to wrestle the bottle from his hand, suddenly feeling heat flowing through her at his words.

"Who knew my mother... my _mother_, the woman who gave birth to me would want to kill me" he said softly, his eyes glazed over and Caroline stopped in her attempt to take the alcohol from him, their hands entwined on the tequila bottle as he continued to stare into the fire "I actually felt sorry for Niklaus, when he finally thought mother had forgiven him... but she was just lulling us into a trap" he added with a small laugh.

Caroline didn't quite know what to say to _that_, so she went for the sassiest thing she could come up with.

"Oh Boo-Hoo! You and your mama drama. My dad tortured me for hours, tried to fix me, change what I am and turn me back into his little girl"

He turned to look at her with raised brows, his lips pursed into a small smile he relinquished his hold on the tequila and within a split second the bottle was wrapped around her lips as she took a generous sip.

_Once that and another bottle were finished _

"And he hated what I am so damn much that he preferred to die than become like me, stay with me. And you know the funny thing..." she hiccupped holding the empty bottle to her like a float "He didn't even want me when I was human _or_ vampire... then what the hell am I supposed to become? Fairy Godmother?" she asked seriously while Kol tried to stop her from opening another tequila bottle.

"Why are we talking about _you_? We were talking about _me_?" he said angrily "Let go of the bottle" he added in a warning and when she just shook her head, he pulled harder which resulted in the bottle breaking coz of all that supernatural strength, dousing them in tequila which made Caroline squeal in glee.

"Can we get back to my problems?" he demanded while she expertly licked the tequila off her hand and wrist, causing him to arch a brow.

"Want to lick mine?" he asked devilishly with a quirk of his eyebrows, before she could respond or kick him between the legs they both turned to see someone walk into the room.

"Oh Kol what have you done to her?" Klaus asked thunderously absorbing the scene before him.

"Well we were just swapping stories of our wonderful parentage, and then she got nice and drunk and I was just asking her if she wanted to lick my..."

"KOL!" Klaus exclaimed angrily while Caroline just blinked rapidly

"...Hands... hands Nik" Kol continued with a smug grin on his face, holding up his tequila drenched hands

"I should probably leave" Caroline said timidly grabbing her jacket, thoroughly avoiding Klaus's questioning glare.

"You should get her drunk Nik" Kol said wisely as they watched Caroline trying to push her hand through her jacket, which was taking considerable time "She's very unaware of where people's hands are when she's drunk"

Caroline gasped as her jacket fell to the floor, and Klaus ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Excuse my brother Caroline... he doesn't know how to talk to women" Klaus said embarrassed

"Thanks for cheering me up Blondie" Kol said as started to leave "We should do this again sometime. I already know you like to drink, does that also mean..."

"KOL" Klaus thundered again

"...you like to swallow"

Klaus whipped a book at his head; he merely flicked it away with his hand.

"No worries" Kol said undeterred by Klaus's dagger looks or Caroline's blank looks "We'll find out next time"


	2. Klaroline  devotion

Klaus watched in quiet amusement as Caroline carefully measured the contents of the godforsaken cake she was attempting to bake… and failing miserably. Two half-burnt and definitely inedible cakes lay discarded in the bin, the smoke from their destruction still lingering in the air. She had been at it for six hours and he was beginning to lose his patience.

"You said this would be done in a jiffy, its been eternity" Klaus scoffed "Give up now, let's go out love"

She barely even heard him as she stuck her tongue from her lips and held it between her teeth in concentration.

"Caroline…" he said loudly finally grasping her attention as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" she said irately "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Trying to bake some blessed cake, yes I can see. Are you done now?" he mocked

"No, I said I would make this cake and I'm going to… stop distracting me" she scolded narrowing her eyes

"_This_" he chided "This is what I mean when I say you're stubborn"

"This is not stubbornness" she defended and he rolled his eyes

"Ok, then what is it?" he challenged

"This… this is devotion" she said with a small smile and he snorted

"Big words, careful there love. Devotion?" he teased

"Yes" she declared "Devotion to finish something that I started, and I will finish it. What would you know about devotion huh?" she added warningly waving a beater in his face "The only things you've been devoted to is, breaking a curse, killing people, rah-rah, threaten this and that… blah blah blah"

"Oh really" he smirked as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "And here I thought the only thing I was devoted to was you"

She gyrated in his arms a little, her hands steadying in their actions of beating the eggs into oblivion, and he knew she was blushing when a small gurgle left her mouth.

"Shut up" she screeched pushing him away from with her arms and he could still see the rosy hue on her cheeks and she turned around to glare at him "I'm finishing this cake, you can show your _devotion_to me from over there" she added pointing at the chair far far away and he laughed.


	3. KlausCaroline  Jealousy

Requested by no one.

He had this annoying habit, well actually no he had _several_ annoying habits. Kol was of the opinion that Nik derived his source of nutrition from annoying other people, preferrably his siblings. Klaus would put on a confused face and ask if Kol was referring to himself, coz he was yet to come across any creature as annoying as Kol. Rebekah promptly interrupted commenting that Klaus derived his nutrition from the prettiest blonde he could find eliciting a stiffled gasp from Caroline. All the while Elijah read the paper unaffected.

Yes Klaus did have several annoying habits, but none annoyed or rather troubled her more.

It was almost as if he liked to see that sudden emotion of intense jealously and instant sadness that filled her face. Well that's what she thought.

Like the time they were Castle Hopping as Elijah called it and she couldn't help but wish to be one of those Princesses and he'd casually comment on how many he had seen in his long existence.

When Elijah told her about the real story of Anne Boleyn, and not the one he called pure fiction, Klaus didn't lose the chance to comment having met her all those centuries back.

It happened so many times that she was certain that he did it purposely.

It was in England that she finally lost it, they were out shopping for a Costume party that her and Rebekah had nagged at Klaus and Kol to accompany them to. They didn't even bother attempting to nag at Elijah, one of his characteristic looks had Caroline scrambling in fear.

First she chose a Audrey Hepburn style Black Givenchy little black dress, absolutely delighted by her choice she couldn't wait to see Klaus's reaction.

His reaction was merely to frown and say he didn't need a reminder of Audrey Hepburn if he had to endure a 4 hour party.

Disheartened but not completely broken she next chose a classic Marilyn Monroe white dress and was sure that Klaus would find it sexy.

And he did, he got his characteristic sexy smirk and looked her up and down and nodded his head.

"You know" he said softly advancing towards a grinning Caroline "I met her"

And there, her smile disappeared in a second, stomping her foot she stormed out the boutique leaving a perplexed Klaus and Rebekah looking like dumbstruck children.

She refused to go to the party, Rebekah being Rebekah dragged both Klaus and Kol with her. Caroline was happy to be home alone with Elijah, who realizing that she was upset kept her entertained thoroughly with his stories about the Harrapan Civilization.

But then he said his goodbye and disappeared off to do God knows what, and she was left studying herself in her Marilyn Monroe costume in the Mirror. An image of the original Blonde beauty opened on her i-phone. And that's exactly how Klaus found her an hour later.

"Why do you do it?" she asked suddenly and before he had a chance to respond she continued "To show that I'm not good enough, that I'll never be as beautiful as her, or as interesting as her?"

Klaus just looked at her like she was speaking in Greek, which is funny coz he should know Greek.

"I don't understand"

"I met Marilyn, and Audrey and Anne and Queen Elizabeth. Was Helen of Troy as pretty as they say? how come you didn't slaughter Troy to take her..."

"Caroline" he interrupted sitting down on the bed "Are you jealous?"

The asshole had the audacity to look happy, so she whipped her i-phone at his head.

The phone broke.

"I know I'll never be as good as them, why do you have to remind me?" she said as the tears threatened to appear.

"Kol is right you are an idiot" Klaus laughed "I tell you those things with the hope that you'll ask me about them. Sit with me and ask about all the things I did and all the people I met, and all the real history I know."

"Like you do with Elijah" Klaus added softly "But you never ask _me_"

"I thought you got irritated when I ask too much?" she narrowed her eyes

"Yes, but I'm more irritated watching you hold onto every word of Elijah's" he responded

"Are you jealous?" she asked laughing

"Yes. And so are you" he said adamantly

"Hey one is allowed to be jealous of Marilyn Monroe but Elijah, I mean sure he is like ridiculously handsome, and those..."

"Yes I get the point love" He said irately

"So will you tell me about her?" she said timidly and he smiled

"Well for starters, you are much prettier than her" he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"So..." she said skeptically "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes" he said immediately and unabashadely

This time she whipped the laptop at his head.

The laptop broke.

And as far as their family was concerned, no one by the name of Marilyn Monroe ever existed.


	4. Klaroline  Saving

Requested by Luludancing - I hope you like.

Btw I am taking requests, so if you have any...

* * *

><p>Klaus was nothing but a man prepared for anything and everything, so as soon as he received her distressed call he jumped into action the next milli-second, fleeing the thick forest cover towards the house in the distance.<p>

And since he was such a well prepared man he had already barked at Elijah and Kol through his phone (while running) to arrive at the house _this fucking instant_.

Now as he shoved an amused Elijah and a ripping-out-limbs angered Kol out the door to his... _their_ bedroom he was sincerely regretting his well organized plans, and was thoroughly embarrassed.

He should have taken in the eccentricities of his babyvamp while crafting his emergency plans.

He snapped the door shut after throwing his choice swear words at Kol, turning around he glared as angrily as he could at Caroline seated nervously at the edge of their bed.

She tried to offer him a small smile, which quickly disappeared when his expression turned more murderous.

"I-" she began but he cut her off by raising a finger and waving it at her like a parent scolding a child.

"You you..." he stuttered through clenched teeth "You call me, yelling screaming begging for help... for for" he took a breath to calm himself "A a a a... a lizard. A lizard Caroline. For a god damn lizard?"

He was positively yelling by now, and she cringed as his elevated voice stung in her super-sensitive ears.

"But but... it was huge" she defended with a pout she knew usually melted him.

_Usually_.

He ran a hand down his face like he couldn't believe he lived with such a twit.

"I don't care if it was fucking Godzillla" he yelled and she pouted even harder when she heard Elijah and Kol laughing from outside.

"You've seen Godzilla?" she asked meekly hoping to deflect the topic, but he was not to be deterred today.

"Don't try to be cute" he warned angrily

As a response to that she put on her best cute face possible, but to no avail.

Her last remaining tactic was taking her clothes off.

And since she knew Kol and Elijah were going nowhere she had no intention to resorting to that.

"You are a vampire, you can't expect anyone to help you deal with some pathetic little insect. I-I will not be hustled like this, I thought you were being tortured or someone was trying to kidnap you" he continued angrily

"Why would you think that?" she asked confused and he exploded again

"Because you were yelling and screaming in the phone" he bellowed

"Yes, because of the lizard" she puffed, getting angry herself.

"So you don't call me, you pick it up and throw it out th-..."

"Eew.. I'm not touching that" she practically shivered just at the mere suggestion and he was ahead of her in a second grabbing her shoulders roughly he breathed into her face.

"You will be the death of me Caroline, I know it" he snarled and she sighed

With a perfected roll of her eyes she started unbuttoning her shirt but he clasped her hand with his and smirked at her.

"I was in the middle of training my Hybrids love, I must get back. After I come back you can make up for giving me a heart attack" he whispered into her ear and she smiled softly.

Bending down to give her a light kiss on the lips he walked out the door happily noticing that Elijah and Kol had left.

He didn't make it very far when Caroline came running out the front door yelling at his retreating back

"WAIT! You didn't get rid of the lizard... Klaus!"

She really was going to be the death of him.


	5. Klaroline sex issues

Requested by anonymous on tumblr.

* * *

><p>Elijah chokes on his drink, gagging and coughing he attempts to take unnecessary breaths which suddenly became far too important to him. All the while she's thumping him on the back; she does not want to be guilty of killing an original, especially not her boyfriend's favorite brother.<p>

Rebekah covers hers ears and squeals like a girl who's just walked in on her parents using the Kama Sutra handbook. For a week to come Rebekah can't look at her or her own _brother_ without shivering involuntarily and _literally_ saying a prayer.

Kol stares at her for a full five seconds before he bursts into such loud riotous laughter that she's sure he's caused some earthquakes somewhere. He bends over the bar as the tears of pure glee roll down his cheeks rapidly and she literally has to hold him up from falling down.

Caroline is thankful that Finn is dead and she doesn't have another original to question.

What brought about such reactions from the originals?

Well, a simple sentence with four simple words with a very simple motive uttered from her mouth caused the Originals to buckle over in either amusement or horror.

What were those four simple words you ask?

_Is he a virgin?_

Coz in all honesty she had no other option left but to discuss her and the mighty hybrids 'non-existent' sex life with his siblings.

It had been almost 9 months, and she can't help but think that in this much time another couple would have popped out a little Forbes-Mikaelson by now.

When she points this out to Klaus, he only corrects her and says - _Mikaelson-Forbes_.

In the nine months since she left with Klaus and his original family , one which she had come to consider her own, she had been waiting for the moment when they would do the deed.

She had started by thinking of it as making love, then to sex... but now she just wondered when the hell he was going to fuck her.

Apparently those words didn't exist in his dictionary coz he never tried anything, ever, not once, never... no seriously never.

So she took it upon herself to initiate the fucking. Yes, now she even _thought_ crudely.

She had tried everything; pressing her body as close to his as much as she could, wearing skirts 24x7 incase he decided to get freaky in the mall or something, touching him every opportunity she got, then proceeding to touching him in the most inappropriate of places. But none of it worked. So she tried something else.

Kol called her Goldilocks for a reason. One day she declared that all the beds in the 12 bedroom mansion gave her back trouble and the only one she was comfortable in was Klaus's bed. He offered to sleep somewhere but she was pretty sure she almost cried while asking him to not go. So he didn't, and every night she displayed the skimpiest collection Victoria's Secret could come up with.

When he had no intention of finding out Victoria's Secret she proceeded to wearing well... nothing.

Thankfully his gaping mouth as a nude-as-the-day-she-was-born Caroline got into bed confirmed to her that he was actually attracted to her. She was beginning to wonder if maybe that was the problem, he _fancied_ her but he didn't _want_ her.

But judging from the sudden oddity protruding from between the sheets she knew he wanted her.

But he still did fucking nothing.

And she was going bat-shit crazy... along with being horny as fucking hell.

This was when she arrived at the ludicrous reason but at that moment it was the only thing she could come up with, with only one way to either confirm it or certify her insanity was to question the people who knew him the best.

After Kol was done laughing and wiping his tears of pure joy, he merely shook his head at Caroline and patted her on the head like a puppy.

For a week after that he always burst into laughter at the mere sight of her.

Rebekah didn't even give her time to explain before she booms "I don't want to talk about my brother and sex, leave me alone"

She struts off with her hands clasped on her ears and decidedly avoids Caroline for days and can't even look Klaus in the eye.

Elijah is the only one who humbles her.

After he chokes on his whiskey and thanks her for her help he says "I guarantee you Caroline, Niklaus is not a virgin"

When she still looks uncertain he adds "I have personally walked in on him and had to claw the image out of my head"

And then she loses it.

She's never been this angry before and she all but refuses to speak to Klaus, and he has that puppy dog look of pure bafflement that usually makes her go 'aww' but now she just wants to whack him with the frying pan he's holding.

She doesn't sleep in his bed anymore... but she encounters a problem she hadn't foreseen.

Elijah screams loudly – like a girl according to the ever classy Kol- when he wakes up to a sleeping Caroline in his bed. Somehow she sleeps through that so he pokes her into waking.

She simply can't sleep alone, and she isn't getting anywhere near a sleeping Kol; from one horrifying experience she knows that he's rarely alone and rarely clothed. Sleeping in the same bed with Rebekah would just feel weird, so Elijah is her only option. Plus he's like her older brother and she's like his annoying baby sister... it's purely platonic so she thinks it's _cool_.

Elijah rolls his eyes at her vocabulary and replies curtly "Yes it is _cool_, but next time do inform me beforehand"

She nods when she notices a frowning Klaus in the hallway. He looks like he's woken up to an alien world; one where Caroline is angry with him for reasons he knows not and prefers to sleep in his elder brother's bed rather than with him.

So he questions his brother.

"Did you compel her?"

"Do you love her?"

"No... wait, does _she_ love you?"

"What did you do Elijah?"

"I swear to god Elijah we are _not_ doing this again, Caroline is mine and she thinks of you like her brother... at least as far as I know. What happened? What did I miss... why is she angry with me..."

Elijah cut's him off after he drains the entire whiskey bottle "Niklaus, I do not love her and she does not love me. She is as much of a sister to me as Rebekah and you will have to speak to her about your problems. I am not your counselor."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just talk to him about it?" Elijah says one night as him and Caroline stare at the ceiling of his bed and he can all but see Klaus's eyes cutting through him all the way from his room.<p>

"About how he doesn't want to have sex with me?" she laughs and shakes her head "No thank you"

She turns to the side and goes to sleep while Elijah wonders when his life became a telenovela.

* * *

><p>A few days later Elijah enters the house to a full blown telenovela and he understands why Kol and Rebekah are standing in the garden like idiots.<p>

Klaus and Caroline are standing on two sides of the couch yelling at the top of their voices while giving each other the worse looks they can muster.

He screams that she's angry at him for no reason and she merely scoffs and shakes her head at him.

Then he yells some more and the only words understandable are Elijah and bed.

She yells back and all that filters through as English words is don't and sex.

But they don't hear each other at all, hell bent upon bellowing their part they barely even notice when Elijah calmly walks up to the side of the couch and holds his hands up.

They do notice though when he slams the coffee table onto the floor and it shatters loudly.

"Al right" Elijah starts still calm "I've had enough of this. The two of you are ruining my life and I won't have it. Niklaus nothing is going on between me and Caroline and neither will it ever occur so get that straight or the next time you make some stupid accusation I _will_ make something happen" he waves a threatening finger in his younger brother's face and Klaus throws his hands in the air in defeat.

"And Caroline dear, just be honest with him already. She is angry because apparently she in under the assumption that you do not want her... uhm sexually speaking" Elijah stutters... finally and Caroline almost a happy dance at finally seeing an embarrassed Elijah; it's like seeing the northern lights in Hawaii.

With that final uncomfortable note he leaves to go fetch his siblings but not before giving the two of them a 'Fix this' look.

* * *

><p>"Did you really think I didn't want to have sex with you?" Klaus asks in a hurt voice and she finally mellows and nods her head softly<p>

"Caroline" he says in that loving way that make her red like a beet, walking forward he takes her face in his hands and leans into him instantly "I've felt lust a 1000 times in the last 1000 years but I've never felt _this_. I didn't want you think it was just that. I didn't want you to think that sex was all that mattered to me"

He covers his ears when he realizes she's about to yell again.

"WELL I DON'T CARE whether you want sex or not. I WANT IT you idiot. I am horny as hell and also now I'm tired. So just tell me are you ever going to fuck me or what?" she says in ultimatum.

He's pretty damn sure he's never been this turned on his life and she doesn't even have time to sigh in victory before her top is ripped off and he's pressing her up against the wall.

* * *

><p>The remaining originals walk out of the house <em>again<em> after about 10 seconds of going in.

Rebekah is yelling that she needs to find a witch to erase her memories and also muttering under her breath that she would never again be able to say her brother's name without recalling the way Caroline had been yelling it only seconds ago.

Kol has an impressed expression on his face as he nods at Elijah and starts asking if being half-wolf helps in the size department. Klaus whips a vase at him while he's carrying Caroline upstairs and Rebekah shrieks again at getting a sight of her half-naked brother and his girlfriend.

Elijah is pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to get the image of his adopted/considered sister's bare breasts out of his head. Kol isn't helping; what with holding his hands in front of his chest suggestively with a gleeful and awed look on his face.

Elijah almost thinks he much preferred it when Klaus was evil. He almost prefers when he was daggered.

All in all, the original family would never forget the day that Klaus and Caroline finally had sex.


	6. klaroline  Caroline saves Klaus

_A/N- This is more angsty than the other... but I promise the next one will be on the lighter side. _

This is dedicated to my (_She isn't mine exactly but I like to think so_) lovely friend **Lea** cantcomeup (.) tumblr (.) com from tumblr. It's her birthday today! Happy birthday love. This is especially written for you, and I hope you likey! ;) 3 3 3 3

* * *

><p>The moment came, exactly like they all had predicted it. They had been working up to this <em>exact<em> moment, these _exact_ few seconds for months and months.

She had been preparing herself - mentally and physically – for this moment for weeks.

And now that it was here, she was numb to her core... and not because of the cold rain falling down on their heads.

She was standing by the sides like a spectator watching a fascinating game. She couldn't even tell you where they were exactly, that's how disoriented she was. All she remembered was Damon saying it was time and Elena grabbing her arm and directing out the safety of her house and into the torrential downpour.

Bonnie's working her witch mojo on Kol and Rebekah effectively keeping them writhing on the floor, Elena is pleading Elijah to let Alaric go, desperation in her eyes she begs the original to let him go and run away before he falls victim too... to not stop them, to let them do this.

To let them kill Klaus.

Everything is cleared for their plan to go through; Bonnie reversed the spells linking the originals to the one's they turned. Dead Klaus no longer equals dead Tyler, hence another plan.

She can't see Damon or Stefan but she knows they're somewhere amongst the heavy rain, waiting for the right moment. And then her blue eyes fall on their targets form.

He's standing stoically in the rain, his hands in his coat pockets and his curly blonde hair matted to his forehead. His eyes fixated only on her and all she sees in it is sadness and the hurt of being betrayed again.

Every relationship of his – familial, friendship, romantic – all end like this, in disappointment and betrayal. He had hoped she would be different; she was the one person he didn't want to hate, the one person he didn't want to see abandoning him.

He wanted to be her first choice, as she was his.

But like so much else in his life, it was not to be.

She was supposed to be a part of this elaborate plan, a plan so thorough that everyone was certain that it would work. So was she, and yet she was frozen in place staring at the hybrid that had turned her life upside down.

Once his eyes caught hers she couldn't move, so she remained still like a statue in the rain staring at him as the perfect plan executed around them. He didn't turn to help Rebekah or help Elijah with Ric, he never took his eyes off her... and he could see what no one else saw.

The rainwater cascading down her face was perfectly masking her tears. She had convinced herself and everyone else that it was just the water, she wasn't crying.

No she wasn't. Not for Klaus.

It all happens in slow motion, like a really cheesy Hollywood movie.

She sees Stefan fly out of nowhere stake in hand, jumping onto an unsuspecting Elijah who lets go off the unconscious vampire hunter hastily. Kol makes a valiant effort to help his brother but Bonnie just blasts him a new one and he cripples to the ground in agony. Elena's screaming at Elijah and Stefan begging them not to kill each other. She realizes then that she doesn't want Stefan dead, but she doesn't want Elijah dead either.

Caroline's job was to protect Elena in the midst of all this, but Elena is off trying to make her own dent in the plan.

Nevertheless, Caroline can't move as it is, like Klaus's watery stare had her rooted to the spot. She sees Damon's shadowy figure emerge from somewhere behind Klaus and she knows the time is coming. One of Klaus's hand moves out of his coat and she wonders if he just wants to touch her one last time. She realizes then that she wouldn't mind it.

She would very much like it.

And that's when she burst into tears, no longer using the rain to mask it when she notices that Klaus isn't even moving; he isn't even turning around to fight Damon... if he even knows Damon is coming.

She gets the lingering sight of a sandy colored paper in Klaus's hand, she knows exactly what it is and she uproots herself from her spot forcefully and flies towards him just when she sees Damon raise the white ask stake into the air, aiming for Klaus's heart.

She grabs hold of Klaus's soaking wet coat and pulls him to one side and almost dies herself when she sees him gasp out loud as the stake breaks through his skin. She thinks she's too late, but then she hears the growl reverberating from Damon and him yelling her name angrily and she knows she was _just_ in time.

Klaus's hand immediately goes to his heart when the stake should have been lodged, and then moves to the spot a few inches away where the stake is still protruding from his chest. She swings one hand under his arm and brings them both to the ground, ignoring the stare everyone is throwing her way.

Caroline uses her hand and one leg to hold him still as she yanks the stake out of him as gently as possible, muttering soothingly into his ear when he yelps out in pain. Even though she can't see Damon from the corner of her eyes, she knows he's looking at the stake in her hand and just as he plunges forward to rip it from her she uses her vampire strength and crushes it in her hands, turning it to dust that flows away with the water.

Bonnie relents her magical hold on Rebekah and Kol as she gapes at her blonde friend desperately clinging to Klaus's torso. Stefan and Elijah are frozen mid-battle, with the originals hand on the Salvatore's neck and Stefan trying to push him off. Elena whirls around, her hair flying wildly when she hears Damon yells Caroline's name.

Damon's neither stunned not hurt, he's furious and he advances towards her menacingly, murder the only thing visible in his black eyes.

He's going to rip her heart out, and she knows it. She loses her vampire instincts and turns back into that frail human girl who would cower in fear from him; she tightens her grip on Klaus and uses her hips to move back on the damp ground whimpering in fear. Elena yells at Damon to stop and his momentary hesitation is all Kol needs as he gets to his feet and flings Damon into the trees far off in the distance.

"I'm sorry" Caroline yelps, her face contorted in tears as she pulls him up higher against her body, bringing her face level with his and he leans his head back on her shoulder in pain and exhaustion.

The stake may not have killed him, but it still hurts like hell.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she wails repeatedly, the rain no longer capable of masking her tears as she turns to look at her disbelieving friends, pretty sure that she would never again be able to call them that.

Bonnie looks at her in disgust and anger, Alaric looks disappointed, Stefan merely shakes his head in disapproval as he tries to pull Elena behind him, but she refuses moving a few steps forward to come closer to Caroline and Klaus tangled among each other.

It surprises Caroline that among all the people who are supposed to love her, it's only Elena who has understanding in her eyes. Sure there's also hurt and betrayal but the most overpowering emotion in the doppelgangers eyes is empathy. And the second Elena's eyes drift momentarily to Elijah Caroline understands. Ironically among all her friends it's only Elena who can slightly understand Caroline's changed mind-set.

She doesn't even notice the way Klaus's siblings are looking at her. She's too pre-occupied by the hate glares from her friends. She knows she'll never be forgiven for this; she's never going to be accepted again after having chosen the enemy over the people closest to her.

So she gets up slowly, still sobbing like never before bringing Klaus's limp form with her. She doesn't have the courage to let him go, never knowing what else Stefan and Damon have planned out.

If they're going to kill him, they're going to have to take her with him.

She makes it about 10 feet when she realizes that he's ridiculously heavy, but she perseveres through dragging her feet through the rain and ignoring the hateful looks burning through her back. He turns to look at her slowly, the pain of the wound evident on his face and he looks absolutely beautiful with the water trickling off his face. This time she's sees confusion in his eyes, and she understands it. She's pretty confused too.

She's even more confused when suddenly his weight lessens on her and she wonders if he's better now, but then she sees Elijah pick up one of Klaus's arm and sling it over his shoulder. He smiles at her as he helps her guide Klaus back to her house.

By the time they reach her house, they're all so wet that she's sure they're never to be completely dry ever again. She helps Klaus get into her bed and then walks down into her kitchen.

"They might come back" she says as she watches Elijah tear out blood bags and pour it into two mugs.

"I'll stay, keep them out. You look after Niklaus" he says softly handing her a tray full of blood bags and one mug full of blood.

"But... I think you..." she starts but he cuts her off

"I think he would be happier with you Caroline" he says decisively and takes a sip from his mug.

When she walks into her bedroom, he's already half off the bed trying to do god knows what. And now she's pissed. She would be damned if after everything she had done to save him he was going to get dead now.

Placing the tray next to her lamp, she roughly pushed him back onto her bed and he landed with a small 'oh'.

It was the most adorable thing she had ever heard.

She was a little too happy about the fact that currently she was stronger than him, so when he tried to sit up she pushed him back down... hard. And this time he hissed up at her. He tried to talk but she shoved the nozzle of the blood bag into his open mouth and squeezed tightly, instantly noticing that he regained color at the feel of the blood.

Things had come full circle for them. It started in this same room, in almost the same situation only the victim and savior interchanged.

This time it was his head on her lap as she carefully fed him bag after bag, clasping his mouth shut every time he tried to speak. There was plenty of time for that later.

After the entire tray was over and he looked as good as new, she ripped his shirt open and ran her hand over the now healing wound. His hand came to stop over hers and he latched onto it, holding it tightly.

She was decidedly avoiding his eyes, they were the most intimidating things in the world, and they made her feel like a self-conscious bubbling teenager.

"It's going to leave a scar" she whispers softly, tracing her finger over the slightly open abrasion.

"I like this scar" he croaks, his voice rough and husky.

"Why?"

He brings their entwined hands to rest over his heart as he says "It'll always remind me of you"

"For that I'll have to leave you first" she laughs loudly, as if the thought itself was ludicrous.

The conviction and surety with which she says the words make his dead heart burst in happiness.

"Why did you save me?" he asks clearing his throat, and his voice comes out much throaty than intended.

Also a lot more emotional than intended.

"Because I don't want you to die" she says simply moving closer to him

"That's not a reason"

"Fine" she huffs removing the paper clutched in his hands and it crumbles instantly "Because I want to see how you drew me here, since it's ruined I need you alive so you can make it again"

"Aren't you presumptuous" he mocks

She merely makes a clicking noise with her tongue and lays her head down on his shoulder, his short stubble tickling her face. He slips one hand under her waist and brings her closer.

"I almost thought you were going to jump in front of the stake" he says after a while and she looked up at him, her nose crinkled as she stared at him incredulously

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean I'm suicidal" she says haughtily and he chuckles softly

They both knew exactly what she had said and he gave her another one of those intense stares that had her blushing crimson.

"I almost thought you were just going to let Damon get you" she breaths into his neck

"I may love you too, but I'm not suicidal either" he chides and she grinned at his words "I had a plan love"

"Sure" she snorts resting her head back on his chest, running her fingers over the wound.

For a second there, she thought that she would have to watch him die.

For a second there, he thought that she was just going to watch him die.

"Was this your plan all along?" he asks softly moving slightly to accommodate her entire body on top of his own.

She knows what he's asking; if she had always been planning on being a part of the plan and then ruining it. But the truth is she doesn't know either.

All she knew was that the instant she saw the way he looked at her in despair and hurt that she didn't want to live without him. She had been fighting with her own morals and everyone else's expectation far too long to really know how she felt.

But the instant she realized that within seconds Klaus would be dead, she knew which choice she had to make.

Honestly, she never really had a choice; him dead wasn't really a choice for her.

But she doesn't know how to explain it to him, so she doesn't. Hoping that the fact that she _did_ save him and her promise to never leave him again will suffice, she doesn't say a word on this topic ever again.

She wraps herself tighter around him cuddling for warmth when he's actually the one who needs the comforting, kissing the spot on his chest where the stake had pierced through she slaps her hand on his eyes and mouth ordering him to go to sleep coz they have to leave early for Paris tomorrow before Damon tries to kill her again.

She lost a lot tonight, but she gained something far too precious to sacrifice.


	7. klaroline  Some more sex issues

_A/N - I try __to make them shorter... but it just gets longer. Lesigh... I don't know why!_

* * *

><p>Klaus was going to rip them from limb to limb, inflict such pain that it would make them forget their own names and all the while he would watch them writhe in agony laughing maniacally like one of those cheesy Hollywood movies.<p>

Daggering them again just wasn't enough.

But Caroline forbids it. Her exact words are 'Do anything, just don't hurt them'

He of course interprets that to mean only physical hurt.

This is why he's standing by his car watching the entrance of a fancy restaurant with a gleeful smirk on his face, while Caroline adamantly sits inside the car extremely suspicious of the hybrids motives.

His intentions become clear a few minutes later, when she sees a car pull up to the restaurant and from it emerges a slightly nervous Rebekah with Steve – the human she's been secretly dating for months – though of course nothing remains a secret in this family. She understands Klaus's boyish happiness when her eyes land on Steve, the usually charming and classy surgeon was currently wearing pink pants and a sequenced silk silver shirt.

Caroline had new found respect for Rebekah at the sight, if someone had picked her up in _that_... she would have run away in a jiffy.

It only got worse from there, when halfway through their dinner Steve sprung onto the table and proudly declared that he was as gay as they came and that he wanted to have Matt Bomber's babies.

Klaus burst into riotous laughter, buckling over the sides of the car and even Caroline couldn't control the small smile that crept up her face... that is, before she had to stop Rebekah from decapitating her brother.

As if to punish Klaus, Caroline spitefully commented that she too wanted to have Matt Bomber's babies.

That effectively put Klaus back in a sour mood.

With Kol, he took a different tactic.

Kol was all about arrogance, his prowess with women and pretty much everything that happens south of his navel. So when Kol came back home that night with two women by his side – which wasn't exactly a rare sight either mind you – Caroline knew Klaus was up to something when she saw the calm way in which he walked into the parlor to greet his baby brother.

"Ah Kol, you're back" Klaus chides as he moved closer to Kol and then stoically adds "Ah I remember just a month back, when my brother Kol used to be my sister Nikol"

That sends the girls scramming away in a second and Kol and Klaus are staring at each other like at the end of an old western movie. And she just knows they're going to wreck the living room.

She finds herself quite comfortable with the thought; she had been looking for an excuse to redecorate as it is.

In the end, the loud bangs and furious bad-mouthing drives Elijah to bring his fancy ass down and attempt to separate his feuding brothers. Even Rebekah makes an appearance in between to break a vase over Klaus's head for ruining her date with Steve, then storms away yelling that she needs to go de-compel Steve or he's going to end up in Matt Bomber's office asking to have his babies.

When Klaus breaks Caroline's favorite painting she loses it. And the fight ends when she threatens to join Rebekah and bring back a very _compliant_ Matt Bomber with her.

Klaus saves Elijah for last, because honestly he couldn't believe that his eldest brother had been a part of the others plan to annoy him to no end. Bekah and Kol he could understand, but Elijah was far too sophisticated to participate but apparently not anymore.

Hence, the reason why Klaus was quietly removing all of Elijah's blessed suits from his wardrobe, a sinister smile on his face.

Elijah and Caroline who were currently in the garden talking about world events or some crap like that, came running inside the house when they smelt something burning.

"My suits" Elijah exclaims in a gasp when he sees his precious suits in a burning pile on the floor, the black smoke billowing from all sides.

"I'm going to kill you Niklaus" Elijah bellows and launches himself towards his brother.

Klaus still has this evil smile on his face that makes Caroline think that he should have played the joker in all the Batman movies, he's actually really crazy enough to _be_ the joker.

And then she wonders how crazy she is if she fell in love with the joker.

She leaves them alone letting them fight it out or whatever it is they do. From experience there is no solving these fights and she's far too exhausted to do anything. Instead she puts her mind on her own plan.

_Now I'm sure you're all wondering what made Klaus do all these ridiculous things to his siblings. _

Well, he blames Caroline.

If she hadn't walked in that one morning wearing an oversized trench coat and dragged him into his room declaring that she had a _gift_ for him... none of this would have ever happened.

Her _gift_ invoking his mini-heart attack and hard rock erection.

He had never seen anything sexier in his life

He had seen hundreds of corsets; hell, he'd _removed_ hundreds of corsets in his life. But something about the sight of sweet bubbly and childish Caroline in a deep green and black corset with matching garter belts made every vein in his cock do the conga.

He hadn't even given her the chance to ask if he liked it or not before he flung her on his bed and she landed with an adorable squeal that only made him harder. Only this girl could be sexy and cute at the same time.

He was halfway through undoing the annoying corset (honestly he'd forgotten how to do it), his face buried in her breasts and her body arched into his when Kol started thumping on the door wildly.

"Is Caroline here, I want to talk to her" Kol yells

"Go away Kol" Klaus says angrily as he brings Caroline's giggling mouth back to his.

"I can hear her Nik, let her out. This is important" Kol clicks his tongue impatiently

Caroline – the ever caring – detaches her lips from Klaus and says "What is - _oh_! - it?" she stumbles slightly when Klaus purposely stuck his palm inside her panties, running a finger along her slit.

"I need help" is all Kol says and Caroline somehow manages to convince Klaus that this will only take a minute, instead it's another 2 hours before he gets her back.

Kol suddenly gets a shopping _vibe_ and Caroline being incapable of saying no to any kind of retail therapy lets him drag her to 10 different stores, but ultimately he returns back home with one small bag of underwear in his hand.

Klaus decides to deal with his annoying brother later, instead focusing on Caroline, dragging her upstairs back to his room.

This time he's somewhere around the vicinity of her navel traveling steadily south when Rebekah bursts into the room, cringing slightly at the sight of her brother's ass in the air she moves directly into Caroline's line of sight and all but orders that the blonde help her chose a dress for an important _thing_ tonight.

By the time he gets Caroline back it's another hour and he's done nothing but stare at the ceiling and count the no of squares in the painting on the opposite wall. He pushes her into the table right by the door when she walks in, obviously the wait till reaching his bed is far too long.

This time almost all his clothes are off and Caroline's only in her jeans and bra when Elijah strolls in asking to borrow a pencil. Klaus growls loudly and shoves him out the door, locking it this time. But no locked door can keep out a determined Elijah, so he breaks the handle with ease and spends 15 blissful minutes lecturing Klaus about his manners.

The only reason Klaus doesn't chuck him out the window is because he knows Caroline would not be pleased, Elijah is after all her _favorite_ original.

Somehow in the midst of his lecturing he starts talking about his encounter with the Aztecs and Caroline is so fascinated that she dresses herself – in Klaus's shirt mind you – and pleads Elijah to tell her more about them. Klaus collapses on his bed with a grunt as Elijah settles down on the chair and begins his tale... which lasts about two hours.

By the time he's on top of Caroline again half of his lower body feels numb, which is vampirely impossible so he panics ever more, hastily ripping off all their clothing and shuts her up by sinking his entire length inside her when she opens her mouth to no doubt talk about the Aztecs or something worse.

This time Elijah knocks on the door softly and before Klaus can yell at him to burn in hell, Caroline politely – in between heavy pants – asks him to wait for a while. But then Elijah had to go ahead and mention that he needed her help in choosing the perfect suit for his meeting with Elena.

The romantic that she is, Caroline gives him a small apologetic smile as she crawls out from under him and promises to be back in minutes.

He groans when he sees her pull on the robe and makes her way out, she wants to set everyone else up leaving him hanging... literally.

If he doesn't orgasm soon, there's going to be nothing but a crater in place of Mystic Falls.

When she comes back he takes her in the shower, hoping that the water will drown out their voices. And he's this close... literally _this_ close, especially when she's clenching her muscles around him like _that_ and whispering his name in his ear. She nibbles on his ear and he digs his fingers into her hip bones, brining her hips forward to meet his thrusts, and that's when Rebekah bursts into his room outside yelling incoherently.

She claims that Damon and Stefan have taken Kol and he's so pissed that after he rescues his stupid brother he's going to kill him himself. But when he walks into the living room ready to rip the Salvatore's to shreds he finds his siblings – including Kol -laughing heartily. Even Elijah is chuckling happily going on and on about how frustrated Klaus looked when he was recounting his Aztec stories to Caroline.

They all planned to make this annoy Klaus day, on the exact same day Caroline had to walk in wearing _that_.

He vows to get them back and that's when they all stop laughing, their faces contorted in worry as they think of all possible ways he could get them back.

Elijah immediately hides all the daggers, not that Klaus had planned on doing that as it is.

And now that his revenge is done with, he feels a wicked sort of pleasure despite the fact that they effectively managed to stop him and Caroline having sex.

He ignores the fact that in the time that he spent plotting his revenge they could have had sex about 10 times.

Caroline happily exclaims that she finally gets to redecorate.

Elijah is grumbling about his suits and declaring that Caroline is going to have to accompany him on his numerous shopping trips.

Kol is seething that every girl in a five mile radius is going to think that's he's had a sex change operation.

Rebekah is pouting that her perfectly _secret_ relationship with Steve is ruined. Kol snorts out loudly when she says secret.

Klaus threatens that if no one wants a repeat of this day then they better not come in between him and his orgasms.

The fight breaks out again when Kol asks Caroline to show him the lingerie.

All in all a normal day in the Original household.

* * *

><p><em>AN- I'm thinking of continuing this... should I?_


	8. Klaroline, Elejah and Carlijah

****_A/N - One word and ship prompts from tumblr, will upload more later if I make them. If you have any you can request here as well. _

_Ok not only klaroline here, Caroline/Elijah and Elijah/Elena as well. _

* * *

><p><strong>Carlijah – Memories<strong> (_requested by __james-sirius-remus-and-peeta_)

He insists on acquainting her with the truths of the world, filling her young ditsy brain with all the knowledge a 1000 years have given him.

People, places, cultures, languages, customs, myths, legends, stories and the truth behind the stories.

She pouts and crosses her arms and shakes her head like a little girl who's been denied her daily dose of sugar rush.

She insists that he tell her the things he has seen, the people he has met, the culture he has lived, the customs he has witnessed, the languages he speaks and not the boring stories of some man ( who's very dead now) somewhere who did something she can't give a crap about.

And it makes him angry to say the least, here he is Elijah Mikaelson with a reserve of such knowledge to give and all Vampire Barbie wants are stories of his life. He loses it one day when he begins to tell her about the truth behind the Civil War and she covers her ears and shakes her head violently, her hair flailing wildly.

"Why Caroline? He says testily "Why do you never want to know these things?"

"I don't want to know about the stupid Civil War" she chides "I want to know about the things you did?"

"Why?" he asks softly, trying to understand

"Because... because" she says childishly scooting closer to him on the couch "They are your memories, and I might not be able to share them, but if I know them... I'll feel like I know you more"

"I want to see the world through your memories, not other stupid dead people" she says softly, hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hair

He tilts his head and smiles as he pushes her hair behind her ears and he begins to recount his meeting with Napoleon Bonaparte.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaroline – Seriously<strong> (_requested by __candicearielmartin__)_

"Seriously?" Klaus chides angrily

She pays him no heed as she places the little cage down on the floor.

"Seriously?" he repeats clicking his tongue in annoyance "You can't be serious about this, love?"

She turns to glare at him angrily before removing the furry little white thing from inside the steel cage and placing it inside the posh, cleaner and also expensive, little den she bought… with his money.

Klaus… spending money to buy a toy house, very expensive toy house… for a little rabbit to play house in.

And no, according to his blonde he was not allowed to eat him.

"Seriously" he says for the umpteenth time and then consequently shakes his head when he realizes that he's picked up on her lack of vocabulary and apparently the only sensible thing he can say now is… _seriously_?

"You want me to live with a rabbit Caroline?" he hopes the use of her name will show her how displeased he is with their new house guest.

She whirls on him, her hair flying wildly as she places one hand on her hip and another pointing right at him, and he just knows she's going to lecture him.

"Stefan made me kill a rabbit Klaus" she says emotionally "That was just… horrible, and coz I killed one innocent little bunny I'm going to take care of one"

She crosses her arms and her glare all but dares him to reprimand her, so he grumbles like an old man and turns on his heels and stomps… yes _stomps_away.

She only catches the last of his grumblings and it sounds a lot like

"_Seriously_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elejah – Coffee<strong> (_requested by amuleti_)

It highly surprises her that the _oh_ so powerful original was as much a fan of a good cuppa Joe like any other undead living person. But then again Elijah had already made it a habit to surprise everyone around him.

But he took a different kind of pleasure on seeing the amused and slightly flustered look on Elena's face as he guided her inside what he claimed was the best coffee in the state. She took his word for it; it was always hard for her to not trust the man despite the obvious reasons to run screaming away from him.

And now she sat across the enigmatic original sipping her own cup of coffee reveling in the way it smoothed over her tongue igniting all her taste buds, while watching Elijah close his eyes in silent triumph as he savors his cup. He smacks his lips in a comical manner as he opens his eyes and she immediately lowers her gaze to her own cup, not wanting to be caught staring at him.

"Why do you like coffee so much?" she blurts before she can control herself.

She can't comprehend how a vampire, an original vampire could be as enamored by something as human as a good cup of coffee. But the almost moan that leaves his mouth as he has another sip confirms to her that this man loves his coffee as much as he loves his suits.

"I like how it smells" he says softly "It makes me feel calm"

She merely smiles as she lowers her head again and takes another sip.

She doesn't know why, but the next day she walks into the body shop and buys every single coffee scented cream, lotion, soap… anything she can find.

She likes how it smells too.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Which one did you like? _


	9. Kalijah and loads of klaroline

_A/N - So, for those who wanted Kol drabbles and more klaroline bedroom issues, I will do that. I just have a lot of pending one-word prompts from tumblr. So once I'm done with those I'll do the ones you asked. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Klaroline – Story . Klaroline – Gift.<strong> _(I used both prompts for one drabble...)_

First he demands in his typical holier than thou manner and she crosses her arms and frowns, so then he asks politely sticking a please at the end making her melt at his puppy dog face.

So she relents, and let it be known that Caroline Forbes does not relent easily.

"So" she begins holding the photo of a 4 year old Caroline in her hand, the same he dug out from the depths of her drawer and demanded that he be told a story like a child "From the age of 4 to 5 I had a hair band period"

He quietly waits for her to elaborate and she sighs when she realizes that this isn't enough so she continues "I loved hair bands, not like fancy ones. But simple ones with a different colored ribbon tied in a bow on the top. I wore them every day and a different color every day. My mother actually specially went to buy them for me."

He peeks another look at the tiny Caroline in the image and sure enough there was a bow hair band on her head, smiling he asks her to continue.

"And then about 3 weeks later I realized that there were only so many colors in existence. And I was so sad there weren't any more colors that I cried for a whole day and declared to my parents that my world was coming to an end" she huffed in finality, expecting him to laugh out loud any second.

Instead she sees him suck his lips inside his mouth in an attempt to stop the grin from spreading on his face, but she already knows its coming.

"Go on laugh at me" she quips and now he does laugh

"You have no idea how adorable you are Caroline" his words make her smile shyly and full blown blush when he moves forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

The remnants of her story still in his mind, the way she chewed her lower lip and the rosy hue on her cheeks provided him with the most beautiful sight he had seen in his existence.

3 days later, he's dragging in her into his house... blindfolded. And her defenses are up; she doesn't think he's going to kill her but still not being able to see does put one on edge.

When he opens the blindfold she realizes she's in his bedroom and she blushes again. She thoroughly considers her entire body as a traitor when it comes to Klaus.

"I got you a gift" he says softly as he open his closet and produces a cardboard box.

No matter how confused she may be the prospect of a gift overpowers everything.

She clicks her tongue and open the box and it falls from her hand onto the floor. She gasps as she takes in the contents and in an instant her eyes are watery as she puts her hand inside the box to inspect her gifts more closely.

All hair bands.

Almost 30 of them, and yes big enough for her adult head. And all with different colored ribbon bows on top.

For a girl who's made a list of gifts she approves of, this simple gesture means more than the contents of her entire list.

"I swear I didn't steal them" he says like a child convincing a teacher that he wasn't cheating.

"You have no idea how adorable you are Klaus" she repeats as she mirrors his actions from days ago and pecks his lips softly.

She picks up a hair band with a greenish moss colored bow and places it on her head and gives him her best smile.

She doesn't choose that one because it matches her dress, no she chooses it because it matches his t-shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalijah – Oops <strong>

He says it was a mistake. She doesn't fall for that for one minute, Elijah Mikaelson is not clumsy, she should know.

But she knows what brought on his _mistake_, she likes to do things that make him angry and he likes to do things that make her angry, that causes quite an inconvenience but apparently after being together for 5 centuries, things get boring.

So when she does something to piss him off just coz she likes how he looks when he clenches his jaw angrily, he accidently, not on purpose, unintentionally, by mistake… pokes his finger at the Aalto Vase; the one she stole years back.

Her most prized possession, apart from him that is.

He throws his hands up in the air for an apology, but she can see the hints of a smile on the curve of his lips. She's known him far too long to miss that.

And Katerina Petrova is not amused; in fact she is seething when the next word spills out of his mouth.

"Oops" He really said that, _oops_.

She swirls her hair back pointedly and fixes him a sly smile, before drifting towards him, wine glass in her hand. From her expression he knows she's going to yell, and he loves it when she yells, that vein that pops out on her forehead makes her look irresistible.

She smiles in mock-sweetness before throwing the wine all over his perfectedly perfect suit, causing him to growl at her, and damn she loves that sound.

"Oops" she chides before strutting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaroline - First kiss <strong>

She buys him a horse. No really she buys him a horse.

And his stunned and bewildered expression as he takes turn staring at her and then the magnificent black horse propel her into a state of panic and mild embarrassment.

And Caroline Forbes rambles when she's panicked.

"I thought this one could replace the one your… well not replace, but you could have another horse. One that no one will behead, and and since you liked them so much I thought it would be nice that you have another one after your father… you know. You can exchange it if you want, I just thought black was your color and I don't know much about breed and speed and stuff but I compelled the guy to give me the best horse he had… and and you hate it. It's a terrible gift; I don't know what I was thinking… who buys a horse? I'll take it back and we can just forget about my…"

She wonders why the words aren't spilling out of her mouth anymore and why she feels short on breath suddenly, she had another half hour ramble all set up in her brain. She squeaks into his mouth when she realizes he's kissing her.

He's kissing her. Klaus the hybrid is kissing her. And she's kissing him back.

No really she is; her hands are tugging at the front of his jacket pulling him closer as he tilted his head to invade her mouth with more ease.

She buys him a horse, he kisses her. Ok, she can roll with that.

She's pretty sure her cheeks looked like red tomatoes when he finally broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"So, I'm guessing it's not a bad gift" she says meekly.

His response is only to smile wider and kiss her again.

She buys him a horse, he kisses her twice.

She should buy him more things.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaroline – woods <strong>

He's always disappearing in those damn woods, never telling her what or why he ventured in every single day for hours on end.

She had tried everything; her perfected pout and pleading face, her furiously furrowed brow and foot stomp, her delicious Danish cookies and not to mention her little red riding hood lingerie. But none of it worked; he hogged on the cookies like a possessed man, chuckled at her childish stomp, called her adorable and kissed her at her pout and made her forget her own name while devouring her in her little red riding hood costume but never revealed a thing.

And now she was going bat-shit crazy.

She had thought of every possible bad thing he could be doing in those damn woods; torturing, maiming and killing people, maybe he was hiding her entire DVD collection coz apparently all the Gossip Girl and Dawson's creek was giving him a migraine, or maybe he was having his own personal harem vampire orgy.

Basically all activities that had to be hidden from her, and she wasn't having any of it.

Which is why she was stomping through the said woods one day; she had woken up to an empty bed and she just knew that he was in there doing something that she was not going to like and she was going to make him buy the entire Dolce Gabbana label to make…

She stopped her thought process when she reached the riverside to find a dirty sweating, shirtless Klaus.

"I told you not to come in here" he said angrily dropping the heavy object in his hands when he heard her coming.

"What are you doing?" she said in awe

"You said you've never been in a boat… well" he replied with a cocky smirk

"So you built one?" she asked incredulously and he nodded his head "Couldn't you just buy it"

He got that look on his face again, the look that always reminded her of how old he was. It clearly said, I'm older and smarter than you… and now I'm going to judge you.

"Yes, well I came from a time when you built what you want" he said smirking "Besides, I wanted something I made to be your first ride"

She only smiled warmly, thoroughly flattered by the loving gesture. But when he extended his hand asking her to step for a test drive her smile turned into a frown and she looked at him skeptically.

"What if it sinks?"

He rolled his eyes and all but shoved her inside while grumbling "My wood never sinks… _ever_"

* * *

><p><strong>Klaroline – Jealous <strong>

He had never been angrier in his life; well no actually he had been angrier before. But his effective method to be rid of his anger was to kill the person responsible, unfortunately this time it wasn't really an option.

He couldn't for the life of him comprehend how it could take Caroline two hours to choose a single dress; no really she had only chosen _one_ by now. And apparently one isn't enough. And he had been sitting in the same position on the couch facing the dressing room for about two hours; it had come to the point that he was moving his feet just to ensure that they were still working.

An hour into the dreaded shopping trip (which he was never going to fall for again) he had even stopped giving his comments on the 1000 dresses she tried on, hoping that his deathly silence might egg her to hurry the fuck up.

This time she came out wearing a green dress and he honestly couldn't tell the difference between a similar green dress she had worn half hour ago. As she asked the saleslady for her opinion his eyes fell upon what he knew was his only source of salvation here.

"I say go for the purple" he said in a soft seductive voice and saw Caroline turn to look at him happily from the corner of his eye.

Her smile immediately fell when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but some pretty brunette standing next to him contemplating two dresses in her hand.

The brunette bitch (Caroline could tell from her face that she was a bitch) smiled at Klaus, blushing sweetly she held up the purple dress in a questioning manner and he only fueled her blushes and Caroline's jealously when he got up and moved closer to the girl.

"Definitely purple" he said with a nod to match "You would look fantastic in purple"

"Thank you, I'm Lauren" she answered, her inner slut coming out in waves "And you are…"

"None of your business" Caroline interrupted hastily, shoving Klaus away from her by elbowing him in the ribs and he did a good job of pretending like it hurt, all the while the smuggest smile graced on his lips.

Before the girl had a chance to retort like Caroline knew she would, she grabbed Klaus's hand and directed him towards the payment counter "I'm done" she chided unhappily, she was nowhere near done.

He merely chuckled under his breath as he let her steer him away from the fuming brunette, jealously worked like a charm on Caroline, not that it wasn't fun for him either.

Caroline stopped midway only to turn back and wrench the purple dress from the girl's hands declaring "I'm taking this"

She would show him who looks _fantastic_ in purple.


	10. klaroline le more sex issues

_A/N- I bring to thee more sex issues. But a different kind than the previous. _

**Note – In this story the **_**devil**_** means Klaus's dick and the **_**angel**_** means Klaus's ego. Ok? Got it?**

* * *

><p>She struts out of their bedroom rubbing her hands together as she stoically declares "I'm baking a cake"<p>

Not even a single muscle in his strapping body flinches in response as he mumbles behind the newspaper "Bake the dog, see if I care"

She crinkles her nose and narrows her eyes angrily at him trying to burn his skull through the sports section –which he's attempting to read upside down mind you – he isn't reading per say only mumbling under his breath furiously in any and all languages he can recollect.

In case it isn't clear they are both angry at each other.

Klaus is angry at the fact that she thought she could just invite anyone over to _his_ house, to sit on _his_ table, to eat food _his_ pocket paid for, to drink _his_ vine, to enjoy any part of _his_ property which was made solely for _his_ own use.

According to him Caroline should be simply honored to get to live with him and not try to impose her will.

Seriously though, even he didn't like his family. Who gave her the right to like them?

Moreover call them over for dinner like they were some normal people.

And he was also very sure of her sneaky reasons for calling them over.

Though at this very moment Klaus had other things to worry about than the impending doom his siblings would bring upon _his_ house. His current _problem_ was snuggly buried in his pants, with a pillow calmly resting on it in a vain attempt to hide his _problems_ eagerness to burst out and go places to which entry had been restricted until further notice.

At this point he was pretty sure, his dick was angrier at him than Caroline was.

And that did not bode well for Klaus. In his years with Caroline he had gotten used to unlimited sex in the mornings and for the past 4 days she had been creating a wall between them using the pillows incase he got frisky in the middle of the night.

Klaus felt as if his body was split into three – first part being his mind, the spectator watching on as the other parts namely his ego and his dick fought with each other; one pushing him to get over his pride and beg Caroline to forgive him until he had her screaming his name, the other ordering him to suck it up and stop behaving like a hormone crazed teenager and keep his dignity.

He had named his cock the devil (coz of reasons) and his ego the angel.

That doesn't say much about him does it? Even the angel on his shoulder is all evil.

In short, he was going cuckoo-bananas.

Caroline was angry at him for the simple fact that he actually thought he had the right to be angry at her.

End of story.

And so she was hell bent upon making this dinner more memorable that all the other times his entire family had gathered.

She was a sensitive girl like that, family was very important to her. And Klaus's family was her family.

And plus she had cajoled Elijah into lecturing Klaus about marrying her already.

_I mean, 50 years is long enough right? _

But the stupid hybrid had the audacity to get angry at her for inviting people to _his_ house without _his_ permission. So she was pissed.

Hence, Caroline was standing in the kitchen steadily ignoring Klaus on the couch (as he was doing the same to her) while she layered her perfectly perfected chocolate cake.

Klaus though on the couch was tensing uncomfortably. After 50 years he knew Caroline inside out and he knew exactly what was going to happen after she put the blessed cake tin in the oven.

And the devil and angel knew it too. His devil was practically jumping out of his pants in adamant protest. While the angel tried to remind him how important his pride was to him.

There was a fucking civil war inside him.

He closed his eyes when he heard the first noise from Caroline and couldn't help himself from peeking over the newspaper – which he had been holding in his face for an hour... upside down. With half-squinted eyes he took in the frame of the blonde form of all his problems.

Her back was to him as she held a bowl in her hands spreading the remaining chocolate sauce in her finger and then sucking it off. He didn't need to see her to imagine her face; her eyes closed as she bought her glorious finger to her mouth, first probing her tongue out a bit to taste the chocolate on her finger, then putting the whole thing in her mouth aided with that soft moan that made him hiss in need, the worse was when she pulled her finger out with that popping sound and licked her lips languidly.

He could practically see his devil draw its weapons to claw out of his pants, demanding of him to replace her finger with him.

He got up instantly, using the newspaper to hide his bulge and she turned around at the exact moment. A groan escaped his lips when he looked at her, her finger in her mouth and her eyes wide.

Another popping sound, another groan from Klaus.

The angel shakes its head disapprovingly at the devil.

"What?" she asks confused and he just looks at her angrily before zooming into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Finally it's fucking dinner time.<p>

"You're wearing lingerie to dinner?"

"It's not lingerie"

"Anything with the tag of Victoria Secret's is lingerie"

"It's a dress Klaus. Not lingerie"

"Your breasts look like they're prepped to be auctioned"

"Well we all know how much Kol likes my breasts. So bid high." she clicks her tongue at him before rushing to answer the doorbell in her pink dress.

* * *

><p>Dinner is a disaster; all he can see is the curve of Caroline's breasts, her pink lips and luscious legs. And then occasionally his eyes flit to throw death glares at Kol looking at the exact same thing as him and Matt Donavon with his hands around <em>his<em> baby sister.

That stupid blonde was supposed to marry Elena not his sister. Moreover he was not to become a vampire.

But no one listens to him.

And then suddenly in the middle of the conversation of which brother Elena would chose (yes she's still confused) Elijah suddenly brings out the most dreaded topic of the most dreaded topics.

Marriage.

The old bat refuses to get married himself but one pout and bat of eyelashes from Caroline he's asking the same of Klaus.

"So Niklaus, what exactly are your intentions with Caroline?" Elijah says gloomily straightening his plate to some blessed pre-determined angle.

Sometimes Klaus wonders if by some freaky way Elijah actually is Caroline's father. He sure acts like it.

As if on cue, Caroline licks the brim of her glass with her tongue and sips it slowly.

"Well right now I want to fuck her" Klaus states simply.

His ego borrows the bat from Kol's ego and whacks his devil across the face.

"Nik!" Rebekah slaps him on the shoulder while Matt shakes his head.

Caroline glares at him from across the table in the exact opposite emotion of what he expected.

Not anger or disgust.

But lust.

There's a smile on his face when he registers this and realizes that he isn't the only one who got used to sex on tap in these years.

Caroline's devil is just as excited as his.

His angel goes poof in a billow of white smoke as his devil takes a victory lap.

"Excuse us" he splutters as he gets off his seat and drags a not-so-unwilling Caroline with him towards the bedroom.

"We aren't done with dinner yet" Elijah screams as Rebekah giggles.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to apologize?" she asks breathlessly as she pulls him by the collar and kisses him like a dying woman.<p>

He's going to have to add his tongue as an associate to his devil, coz as soon they touch he's fucking her mouth with his tongue.

"No" he affirms lifting her up from the bums and she still squeals like she did the first time.

"Are you going to apologize?" he demands as his hands bunch in her panties and he positively growls at how wet she is.

"No" she gasps craning her neck back to give him more access "I did nothing wrong"

"You're trying to manipulate me using Elijah" he points out half-heartedly.

How can he really care when her breasts are in his face and she's fucking his fingers?

"Be angry when it works" she moans loudly pushing his head onto her nipple.

"So I can be angry while I'm marrying you?" he asks for confirmation, popping her sensitive peak from his mouth.

"Oh god... yes" she nods and he forgets his question when she takes his pert and oh-so-ignored length into her hands.

"And drunk?" he pushes his luck, but she's distracted with trying to position him over her, so she chews on her lower lip and nods solemnly.

"Well why didn't you tell me that to begin with...?" he begins irately but his words turn into a guttural roar when she plunges him inside her.

His devil almost dies of happiness and all but refuses to work for the first few seconds.

But then jumps right into action.

* * *

><p>Elijah is muttering under his breath promising the high heavens that Klaus is going to get a very very very long lecture for such atrocious manners.<p>

Kol simply smiles smugly while Rebekah covers her ears and Matt tries not to look affected.

"So how was Sydney?" Elijah asks conversationally and Matt suddenly perks up

"_Oh god... do that again"_

"Very hot" Matt screams unnecessarily and then adds "We're thinking of buy-"

"_Jesus Christ Caroline"_

"-ing a house near Bondi..."

"_Harder Klaus..." _

"That's nice" Elijah comments though he looks absolutely mortified "Where to next...?"

"_Please Klaus..."_

"We're thinking of going to see the rest o-"

"_Harder please..."_

"-f Asia; India... China an-"

"_Jesus Christ Caroline, if I fuck you any harder I'm going to reach your tonsils" _

"Oh my god, I think we should leave" Rebekah begs as she pounces off her chair pulling Matt with her and fleeing the house before she has to hear anymore.

Kol shrugs and grabs as many alcohol bottles he can see and winks at his older brother before striding off to find his own partner for the night.

Elijah sighs as he grabs the earphones and sticks them into his ear, trying not to cringe at the ludicrous song. But he manages to catch a last few words of the couple inside...

"_Elijah's going to be so pissed..."_

"_Stop thinking about Elijah"_

"_I wasn't... not like that..."_

"_Stop talking Caroline" _

"_I'm still mad at you"_

"_See if I care"_

* * *

><p><em>AN- How bad is it? _


	11. klaroline reads 50 shades of Grey

_A/N – I don't know what this is. Forgive me. Not sex issues (they will come soon need not worry). Also if you are a diehard fan of 50 shades of Grey do __**NOT**__ read._

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Kol asks disgruntled as he plops onto the couch swinging his feet of the side and fixes her with his amused glare.<p>

"Well because we all should do something together" Caroline argues flashing her best smile.

"We have dinner together, every day" Rebekah points out.

"Yes but that doesn't count" Caroline hastily says "Some kind of family activity and since you all turned down my idea of going to Disneyland"

"I'm not going to that blasted place, I'm not a child" Kol threatens again, afraid that Caroline's pouting lower lip and wide innocent eyes might melt Elijah's stern decision.

"Well technically you actually aren't a..." Klaus starts with an evil grin on his face but is immediately cut off by Kol.

"Oh shut your hole Nik" he hisses

"Don't speak to your brother like that" Elijah chastises and after he puffs the front of his suit jacket for the effect and all that jazz and turns to Caroline and says "Go on Caroline."

"You would love princessland Bekah" Caroline bribes suddenly, turning her baby face to the other blonde who stutters wildly turning to her brothers for help.

"Don't listen to that Bekah" Klaus chides ignoring Caroline's narrowed eyes aimed at his head "You've seen real princesses, you don't want to see vaginaland"

"What land now" Kol pipes up a boyish twinkle in his eyes

"Not what you're thinking" Klaus says but it goes unnoticed

"Tell me more about _this_ land" Kol demands of Caroline who's fuming at the term to begin with.

"Enough" Elijah's voice resonates "Kol shut it, Klaus think about our brothers addictions before you speak and _Disneyland" _the way he says the word with complete distaste isn't lost on anyone "Is out of the question, both of you" he glares at both the blondes.

Caroline sadly nods widening her eyes at him at a last attempt and he only scoffs, Rebekah is still confused between being intrigued by princessland and repulsed by whatever deemed Nik to call it vaginaland.

"So since that got vetoed" Caroline continues bitterly "I thought we should start a book club"

They're all blinking at her like she just asked them to wear their 70's clothes and go disco dancing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I assumed outside people are included in a book club" Elijah points out wisely

"Yes" Klaus adds a little too enthusiastically "And no one likes us. I mean no one likes us." He waves his hand to include himself, Kol and Rebekah "Everyone likes the two of you"

Caroline shrugs her shoulders and actually takes it as a compliment while Elijah does nothing.

"What... people like me" Rebekah defends

"Even _we_ don't like you Bekah" Kol snorts causing her to whack him on the back of his head.

"We don't need a group, just us. We'll all read a book together and talk about it" Caroline says chirpily

"If I stop teasing you and Nik about all the monkey noises you make will you not make me do this" Kol begs of her but she senses he's more teasing than he is genuine.

Klaus turns to glare at his annoying brother before he ends up with a cheeky grin of his face. And now it was the big bad hybrids turn to get whacked on the back of his head.

"No seriously" Kol continues "They sound like two Rhesus monkeys fighting over the last fruit. Exactly how delicious is that fruit?" he adds devilishly.

"Do you want me to dagger you...

"Oh Kol you are disgusting..."

"Do you even think before you..."

"Do not make me get up" Elijah booms authoritatively as he folds his hands over his legs and glares at everyone on their feet "Klaus put Kol down and take that pencil out of his head and Kol stop making those hand gestures. I may not be a man-whore like you but I understand what it means"

Once they've all done as he demands and Klaus is seated far away from Kol; Caroline right next to him with his arm around her possessively.

"So like I was saying I was thinking we could read this book" Caroline stumbles on holding up a big book in Klaus's face.

"I've heard or that book" Rebekah quips excitedly as she grabs the book from Klaus's hand "It's supposed to be really good"

"Can we please?" Caroline asks innocently turning to look at Elijah, her head tilted and her eyes wide as she stuck her lower lip out in the most adorable pout known to man.

Everyone does what he says. Despite all the siblings complaining and whining no one _absolutely_ no one disobeys Elijah.

"I suppose it would be better than watching _Gossip Girl_" Elijah says in finality; Kol grumbles to himself angrily, flipping Elijah the bird when he _thinks_ he isn't looking –he gets a vase in his face for that – Elijah is _always_ looking, Klaus sighs and shakes his head cursing his brother's weak resolve when faced with a pleading Caroline – not that he himself had developed any resistance to it, but Elijah _was_ supposed to be the strongest of the lot, Rebekah smiles happily as she grabs the bag by Caroline's feet and distributes one to everyone and Caroline well Caroline smirks contently as she tucks her feet below her and makes herself comfortable on Klaus's chest.

* * *

><p>A few hours and couple (<em>read<em>-3 bottles of Vodka) later; Kol's eyes are wide in half disbelief and half amusement as if he's just read about Peter Pan picking up the incredible Hulk to beat the living crap out of Iron Man, Klaus eyes are narrowed dangerously as he reads the book, his classic '_What is this fuckery_?' look etched on his ludicrous face, Rebekah seems torn between laughing and actually asking her brothers if any of this is possible, Elijah is his usual calm self, not a single emotion on his face as he turns another page of _'50 shades of Grey'_. Caroline is multi-tasking reading and taking turns to stare at everyone, truly horrified by what she has put them through.

Finally someone says something.

"Anyone have the urge to drain Ana dry?" Kol asks like he's asking for an apple.

"Oh god yes"

"_Thank you_!"

"Why weren't you this receptive to have sex with me on the first dates?" Klaus asked Caroline suddenly

"Well... because" she sputters "You kidnapped me for our first date"

Klaus stares at her like she just asked him to donate his liver "And you don't call this kidnapping?" he shakes the book in her face and she frowns involuntarily, he might be slightly right. If any man had stuffed her in a helicopter and educated her on his 'room of pain' she would have screamed bloody murder before he could say '_baby'_.

"If she says _oh my_ one more time I'm going to pull my hair out" Rebekah screams a while later on the verge of literal tears.

"Are all prudes this annoying?" Kol chides and receives no answer as everyone is too busy trying not to gag.

"I'm sorry..." Klaus mutters dazedly after some more time and 5 more vodka bottles "Did she... is that... can?"

"Listen people if _I_ can't make someone come from drooling on their breasts then _no one_ can" Kol declares like its law "Not even in fiction"

Rebekah still looks purely horrified while Caroline is blushing crimson red – and let it be known that vampires can't blush – while Klaus and Kol keep on a commentary on Ana's easy surrender and Christian's magical tongue.

"That is just not possible, like no..." Rebekah says softly.

"Let's test that shall we..." Klaus pipes as he slaps his hand on Caroline's left breast and starts squeezing.

"Hey! Klaus stop groping me" Caroline shrieks trying to wrench his hand away with all her strength but then again – she's a baby and he's ancient – and he barely even notices her hand as he continues his ministrations, a crease of determination on his forehead and Kol sniggers happily while Rebekah closes his eyes.

Elijah is still reading.

"I'm trying to test a theory here" Klaus says childishly.

"Your family is right here" Caroline points out desperately wriggling away from him.

"Oh please, like they haven't heard you screaming like a –" Klaus snorts

"Rhesus monkey Nik, Rhesus monkey" Kol supplies helpfully.

"Klaus stop molesting her, Kol stop filming them and Rebekah open your eyes. Back to reading" Elijah instructs and everyone stills surprised and goes back to reading instantly.

"Would you have given into me earlier if I had walked into your bedroom and tied you to your bed?" Klaus asks genuinely looking at Caroline skeptically who rolls her eyes.

"No, because she's not a self–pitying, self-deprecating annoying pain in the ass" Rebekah answers for her.

"Coitus interruptus" Kol barks wildly thrashing around in his seat, shaking with laughter "Coitus interruptus... _Coitus interruptus_... _Coitus interruptus!_"

"I need to teach this man something about bondage" Klaus says bitterly

"I would like to meet her inner Goddess and slap her senseless" Kol adds in a growl

"I thought I was the definition of submissive and even _I_ can tie up the big bad wolf" Caroline blurts before thinking causing Rebekah to giggle hysterically, Klaus to smirk, Kol to whistle and even Elijah paused from non-stop reading to raise a brow.

"Behold the only person allowed to tie Nik up" Kol teases and Caroline attempts to hide herself behind Klaus who looks like Christmas came early.

"Is _that_ why I can't find my torture chains" Rebekah quips mischievously and Caroline's face is somewhere in the vicinity of Klaus's lower back attempting to dig herself a hole straight through the couch to China.

A few more minutes later Kol _literally_, _actually_ gets up from his seat and walks to the wall behind, placing his hand on opposite sides and bangs his head on it repeatedly.

"I don't think I'm sweet enough?" Rebekah recites incredulously "Is this the _actual_ sentence?"

"Please tell me I've never said something like that" Caroline begs of Klaus fearfully.

"Sweetheart, unlike them we talk less and do more" Klaus assures her.

By the time they've reached the point where they all want to stop reading and go watch a nice porn movie, they all take turns staring at Elijah hoping he will give any indication of hating it as much as they do. But when they get none they plough on the last few pages, skipping paragraphs at a time.

"This is supposed to be an erotica" Rebekah complains and Kol laughs so hard that he actually falls off the couch.

Thankfully by the grace of the almighty and all that is right and just in this world they're at the ending, and each of them has a relieved grin on their face as they read about Ana breaking down and slam the book shut.

Caroline squeaks in surprise when she see's Elijah staring at her heatedly, his hands shivering and his face stony.

"That is the most terrifying thing I have ever read" he says through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry" she replies meekly

"Wait, I thought you didn't hate it" Rebekah says confused and Elijah looks at her like she just asked him to burn his suits.

"I despised it, just didn't waste time chatting like you all. I actually read it twice"

"Why?" is the unanimous question.

"I wanted to make sure I actually read it and not imagined it the first time around"

"Well..." Klaus says fleetingly, the only things on his mind were – testing the breasts appreciation theory and put to use Rebekah's chains.

"Well..." Caroline says timidly "There are actually two sequels to this bo-"

"Let's go to Disneyland" Klaus announces springing to his feet instantly

"Disneyland it is" Elijah agrees getting up and straightening his jacket.

And the next thing they know they're being pushed out the door bags in hand and jet on the wait as Rebekah claps her hands gleefully and Caroline stumbles around confused.

"I need some information on this _vaginaland_ you mention Nik" Kol demands as soon as he hops in the front seat next to the driver.

"It's not what you think" Klaus repeats distracted by a far more urgent task at hand – literally.

"Klaus stop it" Caroline warns trying to bat his hand away "You can fondle my breasts for an hour if you want but I'm not going to come"

"No really... vaginaland?" Kol presses and Rebekah scoffs

"Oh Kol think of something else once..."

"It's not what you think..."

"It's girly paradise..."

"Shut up all of you" Elijah yells stuffing his face in a thick old book.

"Elijah... are you reading the Bible?" Klaus asks after having rubbed his eyes thoroughly.

"I need to renew my faith after reading that atrocity"

"Porn would be faster..."

"Jesus Kol"


	12. Klarolijah  Birthday gift for Josh!

_A/N – So this is a special special birthday gift for Josh, one of my best friends on tumblr! Go visit his blog **themikaelsluts** on tumblr and wish him happy birthday and I will love you forever! This is set after 3x21 so disregard anything in 3x22._

* * *

><p><strong>KlausCaroline/Elijah**

* * *

><p>It was the last person he had ever expected to find here.<p>

He would have thought it would be one of his siblings, Rebekah especially maybe even Kol. Under all the levels of arrogance and pride Kol cared just as much as the others.

To say Elijah was surprised was an understatement; to say he was shocked was closer to the truth. Still quite far away.

But it definitely was her, and she hadn't changed one bit since the last time he had seen her. Right here in this place as he, Rebekah and Kol stood huddled in the rain silently mourning; he had seen her off in the distance, trying to hide behind a tree but despite the rain he saw a small tear escape her eye.

And now here she was years later, resting on the small unmarked, unnamed blank stone embedded in the soil.

Niklaus's grave.

Or his make-shift grave, since they never really had his body to bury. But Rebekah insisted that she would not leave him like that, without even a goodbye. So they got a stone and planted it in the cemetery just outside Mystic Falls, saying their goodbyes.

He died a monster, but was buried as their brother.

She looked up at him from the effective cover of her hair as she stood up, her face a mix of emotions that perplexed him further.

"Caroline" Elijah breathed heavily as if saying her name was the confirmation for her existence here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked but got nothing in response as she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly.

"I come here every year" she said in a hoarse voice, and he could see that the girl had lost the light his brother had talked about to no end.

"You do?" Elijah's usual control over everything was lost as he stumbled out the words, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes I do" she whispered back.

"But I was hoping to see you here today" she added slowly looking up to fix his black stunned eyes with her glassy blue ones.

"Why did you think I would come here?"

She shrugged in response and continued on with her own agenda "You haven't found him"

Elijah neither missed nor appreciated the accusatory tone in her voice.

"Niklaus?" he questioned and continued when she nodded "We've tried, we're still trying but we can't find him"

"I know" she said, her voice breaking as she rested on the stone again "I couldn't either"

He was certain he had misheard her, certain that this was a dream, that this right now was not happening.

"You've been looking for Niklaus?" he asked in a calm tone surprising even himself

"Everywhere" she sighed "All the time"

"I begged, demanded, threatened and blackmailed them but they wouldn't tell me where they're keeping his body" she stammered softly turning to look at him, and his heart broke at the desperation and helplessness in the girls eyes.

She was so young.

"Bonnie warned me so I got away in time but Damon was going to kill me for it" she added in a whisper, her voice suddenly changing to bitterness.

"You left them, all of them" he said it like a statement, not a question. It wasn't a question, it was fact. She had spent years searching for their enemy, _his_ brother – of course she had left them.

"Why did you want to meet me?" he asked suddenly and she skillfully evaded the question by burying her face behind her hair and looking down at her feet.

They sat there sat there for a while, side by side on Klaus's make-shift grave, enjoying the silence of each other's company.

"Do you think he will be angry with me?" she asked with trepidation looking up at him, her eyes wide and full of hope.

"For helping them, for being happy that he was gone... in the beginning" she croaked out still boring into his eyes for some relief, waiting for him to tell her that he would forgive all.

He knew his brother, and one thing Niklaus was not was forgiving. But what touched Elijah the most was that Caroline still believed that they were going to find and undagger Klaus. Somewhere below the years of loneliness and guilt; the innocent, bright girl his brother fell for still existed.

So Elijah lied.

"I think he will be very happy that you looked for him all these years" he said softly giving her shoulder an encouraging bump and she smiled, actually smiled teeth and all.

She got up then suddenly, turning around awkwardly and said a hasty goodbye as she started to walk away until she was stopped by his voice.

"Would you like to come with us?" Elijah said "Help us find him?"

She cried then for the 1st time that night, as a lone tear slipped her eyes and she quickly pushed it away, smiling at him as she nodded her head suddenly feeling more hopeful than she had in 10 years of searching for him.

He decided to search alone with Caroline, knowing that if he took her back to his family Rebekah would bite the poor girls head off instantly. He spoke to her friends again as Caroline cowered behind him timidly, eyeing Damon fearfully the entire time.

Those 10 years had broken her.

He could see how much it broke Elena's heart to see her friend like this, scared, nervous and helpless but she was looking out for her best interests. He knew they would never tell him where they hid his body and he could easily threaten them but he knew the witch would have something up her sleeve for exactly that situation, so he left dragging with him a yelling hissing Caroline.

They compelled divers to search for something anything in every nearby water body but to no avail. They had witches after witches try to do location spells but it always led to empty coffins and caves.

In a fit of frustration, anger and restlessness Caroline suggested compelling a whale to search the ocean and Elijah burst out laughing for the first time in 10 years.

He laughed like the world was coming to an end, like this was his only chance to laugh. He laughed until he felt the tears well up and then abruptly stopped; thinking wondering what would happen if they never found him.

As he watched a pouting and childish Caroline walk into the bathroom he realized that now he worried not for what would happen to him but of what would happen to Caroline if they never found Klaus.

One day he asked her

"How did you know I would come to his grave that night?"

She smiled knowingly as she forked her food and shook her head.

"He told me" she said simply.

In his head he imagined Caroline actually going crazy and imagining ghost Klaus talking to her, or visiting her in her dreams.

"Not like that" she laughed reading his expression perfectly "He told me how you would part ways over the years but you always _always_ meet every decade. That you made you a pact to never go more than 10 years without seeing each other"

His undead heart felt the tinge of loss unexpectedly as he stared at her teary eyes.

"I think it's romantic" she teased and he rolled his eyes at her, knowing that she was fine.

That day he learned that Caroline did something for Klaus no one else did. She paid attention to him.

"Why do you want to find him?" she asked one day out of the blue as the sat in his posh car, on their way to New York where yet another witch had given them yet another location.

"He's my brother" Elijah replied stoically after taking a few minutes to consider the question.

She crinkled her nose in disapproval and tsked at him "And..." she urged

"And..." he looked at her raised brows incredulously "And I don't want him desiccating in chains forever"

"No"

"No" he repeated dazedly

"No that's not right" she declared "Say it Elijah" she added as a demand.

As he sighed and fulfilled her wishes he wondered when the baby vampire got so much control over him "And I love him"

"Yes, _that_ is right" she approved with a smile and turned back to fiddling with the radio.

He decided to turn it around on her, coz he is Elijah Mikaelson and no one owns him like that.

"And do you love him?"

The cherry slushy flew right out of her mouth and all over the glass of his car as she spluttered and cursed at him.

"Drive" she ordered and turned to her side to pretend to sleep, adamant on ignoring Elijah's cheeky smile.

"It's never going to work" she screamed as she ripped apart everything within reach, taking out her disappointment on the empty cabin that once again had no sign of Klaus.

"We're never going to find him and I'm going to die of this guilt" she screeched as she pounded the wall with her tiny fists, making huge dents.

Elijah let her vent, let her scream and cry and break things. Venting out his own frustration by letting her do whatever she wanted.

"Is your guilt the only reason you're here?" he asked firmly, a while later when he sat holding her close to him.

She shifted in his arms and turned to look at him, her wet blue eyes devoid of any remaining light.

"No" she said feebly, shaking her head at him and he flicked a stray curl from her face.

"Then why do you want him back so badly Caroline?" he demanded of her.

He had waited a long time, seven months. He never once asked her nor did she offer any explanation. But now he needed to know. She was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. She was his friend, his companion, his solace and his only light in this tumulus journey. She had become much more to him than he had expected for... or wanted.

"He made me feel like I mattered, like I meant something to someone. He gave me hope Elijah. He saved me and I tricked him" she cried "I cared for him, I just never admitted it"

He nodded absently as she cried against him; he had always thought that she did everything out of guilt. Guilt that he had saved her and she fed him to the Salvatore's. Surprisingly he had never thought that she might actually care for Klaus.

Even more surprisingly he never thought that accepting that she did would affect him so.

She recoiled from her fetal position and hugged him tightly, playfully whispering into his ear "And it didn't help that he was always so charming and handsome"

He didn't know when, how or why but he had been hoping that she only wanted to save Klaus out of her guilt and nothing more.

It was Rebekah who found him, as she tried to yelp and scream at him through the phone while Caroline hung onto his arm painfully demanding that she be told everything.

It was all Kol's brilliance really. He lost it one day, tired of watching Rebekah cry every day, tired of hearing Elijah hunt and hunt like a mad man, tired of having no one to annoy. So he ran back to the blessed town and ripped it apart until he held the now vampire doppelganger in one hand and a terrified Bonnie in another. He left no loopholes, bellowing at the brothers that he would kill their beloved Gilbert and snap the witches neck whom he had force fed his blood.

He knew they wanted Klaus away but he knew the witch would never give up her human life to protect three vampires.

And just as predicted Bonnie gave out, yelling and screaming that she would tell him everything, begging him not to kill her and effectively turn her into what she despised.

The witch took him right to his brother location, from where he called a baffled Rebekah whom he had left stranded in Chicago.

Rebekah told him to wait for Elijah to come. Elijah would know what to do.

"We found him" Caroline said through her tears as she ran her hand over Klaus's coffin.

Elijah merely nodded as he grasped her hand tightly and pulled out a dozen blood bags.

"We found him" she repeated again, turning to look at him with a teary eyed smile.

His heart broke at how beautiful she looked right then.

"I know. We found him" he said tangling his hand in her hair and looking into her elated eyes.

His tone wasn't happy or relieved, it was sad and confused and it made no sense to her. Until he moved ahead and rested his forehead against her, breathing into her face as she looked up at him wide perplexed eyes.

She knew everything in her life was about to turn upside down when he trailed his lips down her face to kiss her lightly by the corner of her mouth, her eyes closing and her body lighting up at the simple touch.

"Tell him I'm waiting outside" he said softly as he walked out but she saw the lingering tears in his coal eyes.

She was doomed.

It was like a staring contest.

Blue against blue-green. Well only when Caroline dared enough to look him in the eye.

"My siblings may hate me most of the time, but I knew they would try to save me" he finally spoke callously causing her to jump in surprise.

"But why were _you_ trying to find me?" he demanded in his typical hoarse voice that set her heart racing.

She remained silent and only looked down to admire her shoes.

"Elijah said you were looking for me for 11 years" Klaus stated, his voice losing the sternness from before and becoming a lot more emotional "Why?"

She still remained silent and bent her head further down, not knowing how to frame her words. How could she when she herself didn't know how or what she felt, and after her little encounter with Elijah she was even more confused.

"Why?" he demanded and she gasped looking up at him right in front of her, barely an inch between them.

"I don't know" she said softly fighting the urge to touch his face.

For 11 years she had dreamt of touching him just one more time.

"Not good enough" he snarled and she huffed at his controlling behavior. Two hours after being back from the dead he was back to being the annoying, all controlling sadistic Klaus.

"Well that's all you get" she hissed back trying to get up but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You paid me no heed Caroline" he growled and she had missed the way he used to say her name "You swatted me away like an annoying fly and then you spent the entire time searching for me. Do not play with me love, I deserve an explanation"

"I don't know" she cried desperately "I really don't know, all I know is that I couldn't live knowing that you were rotting away somewhere. I just couldn't, you made your mark on me alright. One day I was rejoicing in your death and the next I was crying myself to sleep... I just had to find you, that's all I could think of"

He looked at her with such intensity it sent shivers down her spine, reminding her of how he had looked at her when he had saved her from Alaric.

"What matters Klaus" she said and he had missed how she said his name "Is that I am here now, and I don't plan on leaving"

He didn't say anything as he considered her declaration, fighting his natural instinct to doubt anyone and everyone who seemed to care for him. She knew he wasn't angry or doubtful of her when he bought her closer to him, enveloping her in a hug and kissed the back of her head.

She smiled victoriously as she melted into his familiar feel. Isn't this what she had wanted for all these years? And yet she couldn't help but think of Elijah.

"She had lost that light you spoke so highly of in your absence brother" Elijah quipped in his best attempt at a chirpy voice as he slapped his brother on his back.

"I suppose" Klaus said drearily as he stared out into the open night, deep in thought.

"She cares for you a great deal Niklaus. Don't ruin it. Don't ruin her" Elijah said

Neither did Klaus miss the warning tone in his brother's voice nor did Elijah mean to cover it up.

It was meant as a warning.

"She reeks of you" Klaus commented in a half-accusatory tone as he turned to appraise his brother.

Elijah tried to wave it away with a nervous laugh "Well we did spend every day of the past year together"

Klaus made a 'hmm' noise as he studied Elijah's face, analyzing every emotion on his brother's face for any indication of what he feared the most. Slowly he moved forward grasping Elijah's hand in his and looking at him with an almost desperate expression on his face.

"We are not doing this again Elijah" Klaus declared, but it sounded more like a plea than an order.

"I don't know what you mean Niklaus" Elijah said reassuringly but he could tell Klaus didn't believe him.

"Good" Klaus chided as he thumped him on the back and walked back inside to Caroline.

"Klaus says you're leaving"

He looked up from his bag to see Caroline standing by his bedroom door, resting against the doorframe with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes" was the only explanation he offered.

"Why are you leaving Elijah?" she asked bravely moving forward

He didn't say anything as he laughed softly and shook his head, wondering just as her how they landed in this predicament.

She looked down at her feet sadly at his non response. She had spent every waking minute of last year with him, and now he was leaving just like that without any explanation or reason.

How, when or why she didn't know but a part of her felt as if he was leaving her and it hurt, it hurt so much.

She wondered if she should tell him, that whatever he felt for her she felt for him too.

Would she be betraying Klaus by admitting that she felt for Elijah? Would she be betraying Elijah by _not_ admitting how she felt for him?

She was helpless, just like the 1st time he had found her.

"Don't... don't say anything Caroline" he warned as he moved forward in one stride and took her face in his hands, she cursed how easily her body yielded to his and leaned into him.

"I already know" he whispered softly.

Of course, silly Caroline. Elijah knows everything.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"You'll be fine" he said deflecting the question and she made to leave when he pulled her back resting his forehead by hers, just like the day they undaggered Klaus. The day everything exploded in her.

"Maybe in a year or century you'll try to find me" he breathed on her face as she closed her eyes "When you need me you'll always find me"

With a parting kiss on her forehead he left.

Caroline Forbes didn't know many things, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was doomed.

Doomed to love both and never have either.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Let me know how it was? And go wish him happy bday!_


	13. Plenty klaroline with a dash of Daroline

_A/N- Ok so I have no idea what these are but I ended up writing them. They were both written in like 15 minutes each, so pretend like they don't suck ok._

* * *

><p>It's like they're playing a game. A game of wits, a game of will, a game of surrender.<p>

Will she surrender?

Will he?

For him it begins when Elena becomes a vampire; everything goes wrong when Elena becomes a vampire. Elena never wanted to be a vampire, Elena never wanted to be immortal, and Elena never wanted Damon.

Elena has always wanted Stefan. In life or death it's always been Stefan.

So Damon is broken, for a second there somewhere in between her big concerned doe eyes and her panting breath against his lips he tricks himself into believing he has a shot. He thinks he can get the girl.

He thought wrong. So now he tricks himself into thinking he can stay in the same town for the sake of his brother, as long as he is always inebriated.

He thought wrong, again.

For her it begins when she thinks Klaus died; everything goes wrong when she thinks Klaus died. Because he didn't die, no he possessed Tyler's body for a good solid week before he got back his lean, dimpled body leaving her muscled jock all to herself.

Everyone thinks she would be happy, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon and especially Tyler; that he's himself again but instead she breaks up with him and leaves him with a sorry kiss. She doesn't know how to tell him, any of them that at a happy, cheery Caroline goes to bed with a heavy heart filled with sorrow and guilt as she cries herself to sleep.

Over Klaus.

That same Klaus who slithered under her skin, infected her heart and infiltrates her dreams every night. She dreams of watching him die, over and over again and she wakes up crying, just as she had gone to bed. That same Klaus who left Mystic Falls with his family all but fifteen minutes after he had his body back, never even thinking of her.

She cries for him; for letting him die, for being happy at his death, for scoffing at him, for letting him go.

No one knows the reason for Caroline Forbes sorrow and no one will ever know. Damon knows but he will never tell.

She thought it would get better, that she would get better. That she wouldn't hurt so much, that one day she would wake up smiling and not crying.

She thought wrong.

So she leaves Mystic Falls.

The same day Damon leaves, when he hears the news of the blonde's departure from his brother.

She looks for Klaus everywhere.

Damon looks for her everywhere.

When she finds Kol and Rebekah in New York her excitement knows no bound, but when she finds out that it's just the siblings sans Klaus she needs a drinking buddy and that's exactly when Damon pops into the bench next to her.

They drink the night away; spilling their hearts sorrows and for the first time she cries in her conscious state, leaning on Damon's leather clad shoulder as she sobs her story.

He says she's only capable of wanting the bad guy when he drops her off at her hotel and leaves.

She searches for Klaus relentlessly knowing all the while that Damon is right behind her.

She finds him in Brussels and suddenly Brussels looks a lot more beautiful to her than it did a minute ago.

It's like Damon knows when she needs to cry as he magically appears next to her, wrapping a hand across her shoulder, her head resting on that faithful shoulder as she cries watching Klaus Elijah and Rebekah, cries at the way he laughs and drinks with his family like someone's heart wasn't yearning for him only 5 five feet away.

Damon disappears when she's done crying, leaving her to linger around Klaus a bit longer before she runs away.

Klaus leaves for Vienna the next day.

Caroline is on the next flight.

Damon on the third.

Caroline follows Klaus.

Damon follows her following Klaus.

Why he won't tell and she won't ask.

He does ask this though, as they sit side by side on the swings, stars blinking over them, a few meters away from Klaus's newly purchased mansion.

"Why don't you see him?"

Caroline's childish smile fades as she fumbles with her coat buttons "I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"That he won't want me when I want him"

Damon doesn't say anything, only nods and leaves her be. She takes it to mean that he thinks it's possible too. Caroline Forbes never gets what she wants, why would Klaus be any different?

Caroline watches Klaus.

Damon watches her watch Klaus.

She's worked up the nerve to go bang on Klaus's fancy door bell when Damon corners her, pushing her into a corner and breathing into her face "Let him go Blondie" he whispers over her lips and she shudders.

"Let him go, he doesn't deserve you. We're broken souls, you and me" he drawls, his eyes crazed and desperate "We belong together. I don't deserve you either, but pick me"

She thinks it would be easy, to pretend to love Damon rather than accept that she loves Klaus. Her eyes wide and sympathetic she shakes her head _no_.

She feels like she's falling. And she just needs to land.

Because she can't feel like this anymore; like she's right _there_ tethering on the edge of her blissful land but not over it yet. She needs a push.

Damon, his words, his eyes, his request are her push.

"Damon no" she cries "I won't"

He pushes off of her and growls angrily. He doesn't really want her either. But she's there and he's there.

She's sad and heartbroken, he's sad and heartbroken. And in his months of watching her follow Klaus he feels something, _anything_ other than pain. He thinks she can make him feel again.

But she, she feels for Klaus. Only for Klaus. Not for him. Never for him.

"What if he doesn't want you?" he questions her as she's striding back to Klaus's house, a determined skip in her step.

She stops short suddenly and turns "Then I'll do the only thing I can. I'll watch him, I'll follow him"

She starts to fall faster; hard and fast when Klaus opens the door, his eyes shocked and delighted as he purrs her name and she shudders again.

"You left" she says swaying on his doormat "You didn't even say goodbye"

Klaus's head tilts at the accusatory tone in her voice as he steps out of his house and laughs.

"What's the use of a goodbye" he says brushing her hair over her shoulder, she inhales sharply at his touch and then she lands softly and gracefully with a smile on her face as he finishes "When I knew you would find me"

And she knows she'll never fall again as she easily fits into his embrace, like she was made for it.

She stops watching Klaus, instead she slithers her hand into his and folds it over her lap.

She stops following Klaus, instead she cradles her head and cries into his neck as he holds her through her nightmare.

She knows the whole time, and every time she looks off into the distance like she's looking at something specific Klaus asks her what she's looking at, she shakes her head and takes his hand again.

She surrenders. To her fear. To her Klaus.

She didn't want him. She wanted Klaus.

So Damon does the only thing he can.

He watches her.

He follows her.

* * *

><p><em>AN- This is inspired from this Draco/Astoria drabble I read. _

Caroline Forbes is awake again. Watching Klaus sleep.

She feels like she can really _see_ him when he's sleeping, without his permanent smirk and analyzing eyes she can actually see the Klaus that no one has ever seen.

Because Klaus has never slept next to someone.

It took him years to let her sleep next to him. She never understood it. But now she does.

Klaus has nightmares, every night. In his sleep he isn't the all powerful Original hybrid, he is a damaged and broken man.

She doesn't know what he dreams about, he won't tell her and she won't ask. But she can guess his years as human at the mercy of his vicious father causes his disturbed sleep. The vivid, painful memories haunt his unconscious state.

She wants to help him, she wants to wake him up and smooth his hair as she whispers into his ear all the words that would make him feel better; that she's here, he has nothing to be afraid of, he's not alone, no one's hurting him, no one will ever hurt him.

But she doesn't. Klaus doesn't like to be helped, she learnt it and finally accepted it. Even if she did stir him from his sleep, he would drift off soon afterwards, reliving his dream all over again. She didn't want him to replay it again.

So she watches. Protectively like a hawk, every night. Every single night.

She wants to calm him, comfort him, console him but the smallest touch has him recoiling away from her. But she can't watch him writhe and sweat in agony.

So she sings to him. Lovingly like a nightingale, every night. Every single night.

She sings for what seems like hours until he starts to calm down.

He jerks awake suddenly, his arms flailing and his head shooting upwards and she descends on him like a vulture on an abandoned carcass. Her small, fragile hands hold down his strong taught torso, her forehead touching the side of his face as she softly says

"It was just a nightmare"

"I know" he says like routine resting his head back and turning his face away from her.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs

"For what?"

"For waking you up"

"I was already awake" she replies with a smile and slithers her hand into his, finally letting herself succumb to slumber.

As her eyes flutter close she sees him scratching the scar on his neck absently. The scar Mikael gave him.

His nightmares never stop.

So she watches him. She sings to him. Every night. Every single night.


	14. 30 days writing challenge

_A/N – I know I know, where are the sex issues drabbles? I will try and whip one asap, if you guys have any idea hit me coz I have none. In the mean time I hope you will enjoy 12 mini-drabbles. _

_This is like a pairing buffet, you have many to chose from Klaroline, carlijah, steroline, daroline. Please do let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>All this has been written for the 30 days writing challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Day 1 - Beginning.<em>

In the _beginning_, she was Elena's friend.

In the _beginning_, she was another doomed immortal in the condemned town of Mystic Falls.

In the _beginning_, she was the object of his brother's affections.

In the _beginning_, the very _beginning_ she was taboo.

Elijah's eyes had followed them; Niklaus and Caroline as they danced; watching, observing, attempting to understand what it was about this blonde vampire that caught the eye of his ruthless brother.

In the _beginning_, she was not supposed to care about Niklaus.

But Elijah saw her for the first time from the corner of his eye, really her and not her with Niklaus as he stood on the top of stairs informing a furious Klaus of their mother's devious plans.

He never believed the frantic concern in her eyes as she spied on their conversation from the side, concern for his brother.

He never once believed it, until she came to him; broken and lost begging him to help her find him… find Niklaus.

He accepted it when he saw the elation on her face as his brother woke up.

He resented it when he accepted the cause of the pang in his chest.

In the _beginning_, she was his brother's.

In the _beginning_, he was never supposed to want her.

In the _beginning_, he was never supposed to care, never supposed to clench his fists in anger at the sight of them, her right in front of him. So close yet so far.

At the end of it all he realized the _beginning_ really didn't matter.

Because in the end, she was his.

* * *

><p>Day two - <em>Accusation<em>.

In the face of _accusation_ Stefan realizes the obvious.

And he laughs firstly, blinking rapidly at a defeated and affronted Elena.

"Are you joking?" he stutters surveying her brown eyes for any sign of mirth, when he finds none he presses forward "Elena, Caroline? Seriously?"

She scoffs at his laughing face and chides "You may not have accepted it yet Stefan, but I can see it. I'm not blind and I can't do it anymore, these pasts months it's become all too clear that…"

"Are you seriously accusing me of this?" Stefan challenges "No, you're coming up with weak excuses when we both know this is about Damon"

"Stop" she yells, throwing her hands by her side and stomping her foot and involuntarily he wonders if she learnt that from Caroline because that move is **so** Caroline "For once the thing coming between us is not Damon Stefan, its Caroline"

He wants to laugh again as she walks away but then the truth hits him in the face with the power of one of those pesky originals, and then he stops laughing and does what he does best.

Brood.

"She was right"

He mutters more to himself than anyone else as he holds the glass of whiskey in his hand like a life jacket, staring at his image in the mirror on the wall behind The Grill's bar.

"Who's right?" Damon quips as he settles into the stool next to him and nurses a bottle of Bourbon.

"Elena" Stefan says absently still reeling from his moment of shocking epiphany.

"Really?" Damon says skeptically "That's a first"

"I thought it was you, but it was really me"

"Ok, now you lost me"

"Caroline"

Damon looks at him like he's wondering whether he's finally lost his marbles as he says "Wait I thought we were talking about Buffy not Barbie"

"Elena says we aren't working out because of Caroline" Stefan tries to explain, his eyes still glazed over in quiet wonder.

He had always always thought that he and Elena wouldn't work out because she would want Damon, hell maybe even Elijah. He had mistakenly taken for granted that **he** would never be the one to fall for someone else.

Damon laughs at this just like Stefan had first laughed at the thought, but when he sees his brother gazing into the depths of his glass almost… longingly he abruptly stops and half-yells "Oh my god, its true"

"Yes" Stefan confirms nodding his head and then adds at Damon's wide eyes "I know, I can't believe it either"

"Shit!" Damon exclaims chugging from the bottle at frightening speed "Blondie?"

Stefan nods

"Vampire Barbie"

Again Stefan nods, with a smile because as crude as that name is, it so spot on.

"Woman who will reinvent the term bridezilla"

Another nod aided with a laugh this time.

"Klaus's Caroline?"

At this Stefan's head whips to glare at Damon emitting a growl, which causes him to retract with an amused grin as he throws his hands up.

"Hey, don't pretend like you didn't know. He's obsessed with her" Damon points out "And it's doesn't look she hates him that much anymore. I think you're gonna have competition brother"

Stefan follows Damon's pointed finger to the mirror behind the bar, the image making his hand clench on his glass painfully. There's Caroline at the other end of the Grill, her back pressed up against the wall and a certain blonde, dimpled infuriating original standing much too close to her, appraising her with his intense eyes as she almost shyly keeps her eyes away from his face. Mostly she scowls at him, but Stefan notices that when Klaus isn't looking at her, her eyes turn to the originals face as she quietly looks at him in plain awe and wonder.

Stefan groans as he slaps the drink back and pounces off his stool declaring to Damon "Well I'm done being sulky broody Stefan, it's time that original gets a run for his money"

Damon snorts as he watches Stefan swagger his way to the pair and yells at his retreating back "Best of luck, try and _not_ land on pointy things when Klaus thrashes you around brother"

* * *

><p>Day 3 - <em>Restless<em>

He's never felt this way. So agitated.

So _restless_.

But that's how he feels these days, all the time. All the fucking time.

It's like every muscle, every nerve ending, every bone in his body is _restless_.

Restlessly waiting, pondering when how and where he will get her alone.

And for the love of every deity he never believed in he had never in his 900 years of waking felt like this.

His eyes linger on her every move; soft and adoring when she's all alone, narrowed and wild when she's near Nik, twinkling and playful when she blabs away with Rebekah, impatient and condescending as she hung onto every word of Elijah's fascinating story, heated and devoted when he finally gets her alone.

Not to mention the other prominent bone in his body that is always always restless to have her.

And Kol thinks he's losing his mind and this is some sort of cruel punishment for his past actions, because no matter how many times he begs, pleads, demands, threatens even marks her as his she always goes back to him.

Like everyone else; Elijah, Rebekah they hate Nik so much sometimes but they can never leave him, they can never stop loving him.

And just like them, Caroline can never chose him over her beloved Klaus.

She knows he'll never let out her little secret, Nik would dagger him and kill her. And contrary to popular belief Caroline Forbes is no innocent, sweet little bunny.

Niklaus turned her into a monster.

She enjoys it; she revels in Kol's pain. Seeing him pine and long for her brings her an exhilaration she can't let go of.

He's in love with her, and the worst part is - she knows it, she uses it, she continues to manipulate him, make him feel pure bliss one second and then shove her and Klaus down his throat the next, because at the end of the day she knows he can't watch her die. And that's exactly what Klaus would do if he found out, but he never will because Kol won't let anything happen to her.

Kol has her in every way possible; in heart, in soul, in his veins, against his door, on Nik's table, in Elijah's car but he still doesn't have her.

So he's _restless_.

Always and forever.

* * *

><p>Day 4 : <em>Snowflake<em>.

**Warning - Dark Klaus, please do not read if you don't like but please do not come to my box and tell me how terrible it is and how Klaus would never be like this.**

He'll always remember the white, the wind, the puff of vapor escaping his mouth displacing into the frigid air, the six inches of snow holding him firmly.

He'll always remember the vacant, hollow, lifeless blue orbs staring at him.

He'll always remember the dark red, obnoxious pool of blood seeping into the white ice spreading around the body.

He'll always remember the color, name and look of every stitch of clothing on her; hiking boots, dark faded jeans, a blue t-shirt and his leather jacket.

He'll always remember the whistling wind as it soared over them, rustling her beautiful blood soaked blonde locks on her greying face.

He'll always remember the soaked, burnt wrinkled sketch in her limp hand.

He'll always remember the initial look of fear and disbelief in her dying eyes.

He'll always remember the final look of forgiveness and sadness is her dead eyes.

He'll always remember her little gasp of pain, the wrinkle of her forehead.

He'll always remember that he never tried to hold her, that he never tried to comfort her.

He'll always remember that he never tried to save her.

He'll always remember the single _snowflake_ that mixed with his lone tear.

He'll always remember the day his beloved Caroline died.

He'll always remember the day she tried to leave him.

He'll always remember the day he killed her.

* * *

><p>Day 5 - <em>Haze<em>.

**WARNING - This is very very dark, M rated and what might be considered as violent sex so please note. **

She's consumed by it, all of it, spread ahead of her like a sacrificial offering to the gods.

Consumed by him, all of him, the things he invokes in her, the things he does to her.

Consumed by the blood, all of it, the heavenly smell, the sweet taste, the excruciating scream that accompanies it.

Her eyes are in a _haze_ of red; the red trickle generously flowing in front of her, the red silk sheets of Klaus's massive bed.

Her body is in a _haze_ of lust, lust for the man currently peppering kisses on her collar bone, lust for how good it felt to mark his naked back with her nails, lust for the euphoria that surges through her at his bitter blood in her mouth, lust at his monstrously beautiful lips smeared in her blood, lust for the promises he holds.

"Come on Caroline" Klaus urges his finger claw into her bare hips, propelling her forward "You gave in love, you gave in to me. Give in completely"

She did give in to him. Not caring for what anyone would think, not caring what moral Caroline would think she acted on her gut, the heat in her belly screaming for his touch, the dreamer in her heart yearning for his promises she gave herself over body and soul to the monster.

And monsters make monsters.

"You want it Caroline" he smirks as he slithers his tongue into her ear, a perverse smile forming on his face at the growl escaping from her throat.

She wants this, she really does. She wants to give in completely, she wants to be lost.

"Yes" she whispers in a half moan, he growls in return and whirls her around to face the terrified brunette.

She isn't even sorry as she tears into her delectable neck and drains her dry, her smile mirroring Klaus's when she sees the fear in the girls eyes and hears her shrill scream.

A monster doesn't feed, it hunts.

There's no remorse in Caroline as the young girl limply falls by her feet, only lust, urged on by the monsters hands all over her; puncturing her thigh, squeezing her breasts, twisting her nipples, thrusting inside her so harshly that it hurts.

And now she's in a _haze_ of pure bliss as he shoves her against the wall… hard, so hard that that her vision and thought are blurry before she expels a roar of mixed pain and pleasure when he delves inside her, splitting her brutally and sinks his sharp, stinging fangs into her breast. She bites into his shoulder equally carelessly, shredding his skin as she suckles her elixir.

It hurts so badly and she loves every minute of it, she's consumed by it, all of it, all of him, all the blood.

She's consumed by her surrender

* * *

><p>Day 6 - <em>Flame<em>.

"We did it" she whispers as she looks on at the decaying, greying Mikael.

"Yeah we did" he replies punching the air for good measure, not as emotional as the blonde who looks like she needs a dozen tissue boxes. He isn't a sissy man who cries in front of a lady, he'll sneak into the bathroom of the deserted gas station and then cry.

"We did it Dean" she repeats taking his hand and squeezing it lightly, and he dissolves his cool exterior for a second as he brushes a curl off her face, caressing her cheek in the process.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies from the store, you pack up" he says as he kisses her on the forehead and walks back.

The first emotion in him is amusement, if a year ago anyone told him that he would be buddies with a blonde, neurotic, childish vampire he would have personally dragged said person to the mental hospital. But somewhere, somehow the paths of hunter Dean Winchester and vampire Barbie Caroline Forbes were meant to meet.

And like a blessing from the gods he had long since stopped believing in, she came into his life at the perfect moment. His anger and need for revenge over his brother's death and her grief and vengeance over her lovers death kept them together. They had all but one target Mikael; the man who Sammy unfortunately attempted to hunt and who Klaus finally fell victim to after a thousand years.

It was their drive to see that man dead and desiccated that forced them together, that pushed them into this quasi- friendship. Caroline came into his life just when he began to sink and she was his perfect float.

The next emotion to hit him is relief; he has done his part, he has taken his revenge, made the man that took his brother suffer… and now he can attempt to move on, make a life for himself, because that's what Sam would want for him.

And again he thinks of Caroline, she bulldozed into his life like a big ball of sunshine, even in her depressed state she was brighter than anyone he had ever met. And now he thinks he can move on, with her, try and make a life for them. But she'll survive through everything and he'll perish one day, but if Caroline taught him anything it was to take life one day at a time, enjoy the present.

And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

His phone rings, seeing her name on the screen he stuffs the packet of gummy bears – Caroline's favorite – into his mouth and answers with a muffled 'yello!'.

The phone drops from his hand and the gummy bears slip from his mouth as her sobbing voice resonates over and over in his ear.

_I'm so sorry for this Dean._

And he's running, as fast as his legs can carry him.

_You've been the most amazing friend I could ask for, thank you for everything._

He shoves open the doors of the store and sprints towards the car hastily, his face a poster of panic.

_I want you to live a full life, do it for Sam, do it for me._

"No!" he yells out loudly, hoping praying it reaches in time.

_I got what I wanted Dean, I got my closure._

He's running faster, panting, praying, his eyes shrinking as the scream hits his ears.

_But I'm done now, I killed Mikael but Klaus is still gone. I have nothing to live for._

He screams agitatedly, he screams that she has him but she can't hear it over her own screams.

_Live Dean Live._

He comes to a stop at the spot where he had left her, and she's still there – in ashes- her daylight ring thrown far away from her, the sketch that she carried with her like the bible lying by the side, where her hand had been.

She's gone, just like that. He had something, everything and now as he kneels by her ashes and the tears escape him all he has is the _flame_ she burnt in his heart

* * *

><p>Day 7 - <em>Formal<em>.

It's after ten years, ten long lonesome years that she meets him again. At one of those blasted Mikaelson _formal_ balls.

She hates them. She truly despises them and she doesn't really want to be here.

But she thinks he might come here, and she might get to see that face again.

It's been half a decade. It's been too long.

But once again like every other time over her long, solitary eternal life she's disappointed when the familiar intense eyes, the heavenly smell, the fire of his touch don't greet her in the large mansion.

So she's drowning her sorrows in the cool breeze on the spacious terrace when she she hears footsteps behind her.

In her head, in a perfect world she imagines it's him. She turns around; decades of practice helping her keep her face neutral.

It's not him. It's his brother.

"You thought he would come" he says with a small laugh and stands next to her, careful not to touch her but close enough to let her feel him.

He had always been a tease.

She turns to appraise his handsome face and catches the twinkle in his eyes. She knows him well.

"You thought the same" she points out confidently and after a second he nods his head.

"I suppose we're both going back empty handed tonight" he sighs looking off into the distance.

Her heart breaks and her guilt flares up in an instant, she misses him so damn much and so does his brother. The brother who yearns for his forgiveness and it's all her fault; she destroyed all their lives with her fickle heart.

She turns to leave before the tears begin but he blocks her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

"Klaus don't" she cries turning her face away him.

Those eyes were what got her into this mess to begin with; she could never resist those eyes.

"Elijah is gone Caroline" Klaus whispers on her face "He takes to betrayal even worse than me. He's never coming back"

She lets herself look at him for a second and she knows she loves him but at the same moment she feels disgusted with herself, that's why she had to leave, that's why she couldn't stay with Klaus after Elijah left. She was being pulled apart from inside.

Softly, delicately she places her lips on his taking in his sharp exhale and pries herself from his grasp, trying to not give in to his pleading face.

"Then I guess we'll always be waiting" she says and leaves.

But she'll be back, next year and the one after, waiting and hoping.

* * *

><p>Day 9 - <em>Move<em>.

No matter how hard she tried to avoid him, no matter how well she hid, no matter how fast she ran… he always found her.

In the exact moment she needed him the most; like he knew, like he could smell her fear, like he could feel her tremble, like he could hear her calling for him in her mind he would show up.

He was always there, when she needed him to be there – even if she hated him. Especially if she hated him.

And now as she ran and ran, dragging her stinging feet and her aching heart she could sense it, like she always could.

"Barbie keep running" Damon orders, gripping her hand tighter as he pulled her with him ferociously, guiding them through the thick forest.

Here she was again, running from Klaus, running from whatever it is that he made her feel.

She couldn't label it, but she knew it was wrong – very wrong.

Damon groans as he hears the heavy footsteps behind them getting closer and closer. Caroline pities him, she really does. He's lost, aimless and has no one but her. Elena chose Stefan and Damon made it his life mission to save Caroline from whatever it is that Klaus did to her. She doesn't want him to get hurt, she knows the second Klaus has him in his grip Damon will be dead… but still she has someone, someone other than Klaus.

Suddenly she stops and Damon comes to a halt a few feet from her. Her eyes are scanning around because she can feel it again, it's going to happen, the inevitable and that's when her gaze turns to Damon – crouched on the floor face to face with a massive wolf.

She knows it's not Klaus, Damon starts to back off motioning at her to run; but she's never listened to anyone and she doesn't plan on starting now.

He doesn't anticipate her _move_, he practically doesn't even see it before she's yelping and wriggling in his arms, the wolf growling at her feet and her body covered in blood.

She took the bite meant for him. And he's helpless, attempting to shoo away the wolf and hold onto a thrashing Caroline but then suddenly the wolf runs away frantically and Caroline is gripping his arm painfully, whispering into his neck desperately.

"Go… run"

"No I-I can't leave you…"

"You have to go" she presses tilting her head and then he hears the reason for the fear and defeat in her eyes.

"I need him" she says in acceptance "That's my destiny… or my punishment"

He nods numb and dazed as he whooshes away promising to come back for her soon.

As Klaus lifts her into his arms and lays down with her, holding his wrist in her face a wave of realization, an epiphany you may it call washes over her.

She doesn't want him. But she needs him.

Somehow, like a cosmic joke on her eternal damnation she needs him; she needs him to save her from being tortured, she needs him to make her stronger, she needs him to teach her, she needs him to save her, she needs him because she's alone, she needs him to love her because no one else loves.

"You're mine Caroline" he purrs in her ear possessively as she drinks from him greedily.

And for the first time she accepts it.

* * *

><p>Day 8 - <em>Companion<em>.

They're sitting on top of the Eifel tower again; he finds it dreary, she finds it enthralling.

But he still accompanies her, he still laughs at her heightened giggle as they finally reach the top and she takes in the sight of Paris before her, he still entangles her hand in his when they sit dangling off the edge, he still holds her when she starts crying after the first hour.

Because in short he would do anything she wants, anything she needs whether she asks him or not.

But today he feels different; he feels more confident, surprisingly he feels like he needs to move this along, he feels like today she might love his brother a little bit less.

"Why do you still insist on coming here?" Kol asks softly running a hand through his soft curls as she nestles her face in his neck, drenching his coat with her soft sobs "Why Caroline? Why do you have to come back here, when it just hurts more?"

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"That I'll forget him" she says her voice cracking and her body shivering at the mere thought "I don't want to forget him"

He used to bring her here all the time, and she never wants to let that memory go, never let him go.

He remains quiet, contemplating her words before blurting his inner truth finally, maybe it's the alcohol, maybe's it the romantic setting ahead of him or maybe he just can't see her grieve over his brother anymore.

"Would it really be that bad? Would it really be so terrible for you to forget Nik one day?"

"I don't know" she slowly mumbles taking her head off of him and staring off into the distance.

"Do you think you will ever forget him?" he asks painfully, his eyes wide and hopefully.

She turns to him and smiles softly through her tears "Yes"

She knows she's lying. He knows she's lying.

He smiles a fake smile and slithers his hand into hers, admiring the city in front of them, city full of lovers, city full of people – people without broken hearts and unrequited love.

"Do you think we will ever be anything other than this?" he asks in a whisper a while later "Do you think I'll ever be more than your _companion_?"

She looks at him properly then; his boyish face so suitable to her own childish face, the line of worry on his forehead, the mischief in his quirky smile, the pain in his eyes and she really wants to love him. She wants to forget the original can't-be-killed-hybrid who died on her and love Kol.

Caressing his cheek lovingly, she thinks it might not be so difficult "Perhaps one day" she sings sweetly.

She knows she's lying, he knows she's lying.

* * *

><p>Day 10 - <em>Silver<em>.

He thinks he might regret this.

_Slowly, gradually he pours the kerosene over the silent house._

He thinks he might feel sad; loss not sated.

_He walks around the dark house, admiring the little quirks, ready to be burnt to the ground._

He thinks it might go wrong.

_He walks up the stairs careful not to make a noise._

He thinks if it does go wrong, he'll still win.

_He stands frozen outside the half open door, listening to the sleeper's unnecessary breathing._

He thinks he might even cry if it does go wrong.

_He walks in - no- he stalks in; by the edge of the bed, her bed._

He thinks he's never seen her more beautiful.

_He rubs a gentle finger across her smooth check and hovers his large hand over her golden hair._

He thinks her wide, fearful, teary eyes might even break his heart.

_He leaves a chaste kiss on her forehead, so light she doesn't even twitch._

He knows he's going to regret this.

But still he does nothing as he stands watching the burning house, his hands wrung in anxiousness, his eyes wild and flaming like the fire ahead of him. He sees a shadow run out of her room and smirks victoriously.

His eyes strain furiously looking, searching, hunting for any sign of a person running out the ablaze house, any hint of his Caroline – his and no one else's.

He would let Death take her, but no other man.

He knows everything is going wrong when he hears the scream.

_And now he's running; at the house, in the house, up the stairs._

He knows he had hoped she would run out to safety and give in to his threats.

_He bursts into the room he had left her in, confused and baffled – Why did she come in here again?_

He knows he's crying.

He knows his heart is breaking.

Klaus knows he's never going to recover as he holds Caroline's burnt, lifeless body in his singing arms.

He knows he's ruined everything when his eyes fall to her clenched fist.

She came back; to take a _silver_ necklace.

The _silver_ necklace he had given her

* * *

><p>Day 11 - <em>Prepared<em>.

**Honestly this is totally OOC and horrible but I couldn't do anything to make it better so blah…**

She was a planner, not just of the superficial high school dances but a planner in life.

She had a plan, and apart from turning into a vampire it never failed her.

Until now.

She walked quietly towards the other blonde; her shuddering figure faced away from her and tentatively sat down next to her on the bench. Winding her hands in her lap Caroline stared at her shoes fascinated with their normality, perfectly mirroring the peculiar actions of the older bitchier blonde next to her.

Neither said a word, continually staring off into space.

Until Rebekah spoke.

"Elijah is mad at me" she sniffed, flicking her nose up with her forefinger.

"I know" Caroline nodded

"He says I did a horrible thing"

"I know"

"He has a soft spot for all those doppelgangers"

"I know"

"He won't even look at me" Rebekah said angrily

"I know"

"I don't regret it"

At this Caroline turned to look at her properly. Once the height of perfection Rebekah was now a broken doll; glassy eyes, wild hair and mascara carving a path down her cheeks.

"She's the reason my brother is dead" Rebekah cried, surprisingly noticing the wince escaping Caroline's mouth "She ruined everything"

"I know"

"I had to do something, avenge him. He was my brother. I needed someone to pay for losing him"

"I know"

And now Rebekah was angry. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be mourning your pathetic boyfriend?"

Caroline turned to her dazed and confused as if she had no clue what she was talking about before abruptly nodding "I know"

They were engulfed in the comfortable silence for a while longer, admiring their shoes and perfected nails, contemplating their empty lives.

"You killed my best friend" Caroline said suddenly causing Rebekah to whirl at her angrily.

"I know" Rebekah said spitefully

"Turned her into the one thing she never wanted to be"

"I know"

"But I'm glad you did" Caroline added defiantly, raising her head high and fleeting a glance at the huge Mikaelson mansion, pushing aside the pang that it awoke in her dead heart.

"I kn- what?" Rebekah side-tracked stunned staring at the other blonde not all that different from her, and then her eyes slowly drifted to Caroline's hand; the small sparkling bracelet she clutched onto shone under the moonlight and the crumpled half-burnt paper awoke a new batch of agony within Rebekah.

She could recognize any of Klaus's sketches in an instant.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked confirmation

"No" Caroline shook her head and for the first her tears were just as visible as Rebekah's.

"Why?"

With a puff of her chest and a dark laugh that didn't suit her she hissed "Because I want someone to pay too"

Caroline Forbes planning had failed.

She hadn't _prepared_ to care for the one man she was trained to hate.

* * *

><p>Day 12 - <em>Knowledge<em>.

It's the _knowledge_ of its existence that haunts her.

She finds in his closet, meticulously bundled up in one of his shirts.

And she recoils into her shell thereafter; doesn't talk much, doesn't do too much, no tantrums, no tears, no accusations, no yelling, only sulking. She almost drags herself to the mirror to ensure that she indeed is Caroline and hasn't morphed into someone else overnight.

But wherever she goes, the more she thinks, the closer to him she gets the more she breaks.

She toys with it in her hands; such a simple thing holds such power that it boggles her mind. A small little wooden ornament, a bangle of sorts is what rips apart her heart.

She doesn't even know what it is at first until she finds it in Klaus's sketchbook.

She knows it's wrong to go through his sketches, she knows it hurts him, taunts him but when she's feeling so insignificant running her fingers over the innumerable sketches of her empowers her. It's on one of those rare days when he's guiding her through his memories and not giving her a hurt look and walking off that she spots it.

"Who is that?" she asks curiously pointing at a woman in the background of one of his drawings of a young Rebekah with a baby in her arms.

Moving closer to her Klaus crinkles his nose and says "The bitch Tatia"

With a gasp the book falls from her hand as she mouths "It's her's"

"What?" Klaus ask dazed but she springs up from the couch, her chest heaving and her eyes glassed over.

It doesn't leave her, that nagging thought she's had since she was in pigtails. Decades later it still follows her.

It still consumes her.

She sleeps on the edge of the bed that night as far away from him as possible, her hands curled under her head and her face streaked with silent tears. She knows he's confused, she knows he staring at the back of her head with his deep brown eyes that usually envelop her in warmth, now – now they make her feel trivial and small.

Rebekah seems to be the only who understands why Caroline is moping all the time.

"You chose wrong Caroline" Rebekah tells her "You chose the wrong brother"

_No_, she covers her ears not wanting to hear, not wanting to believe. She chose with her heart… she won't doubt herself.

"You chose the brother who's been in love with the same face for a thousand years" Rebekah says almost sympathetically and walks off leaving Caroline rocking herself on the ground.

Her patience wears out, her need to know wins and even though she knows she'll leave with a broken heart she has to know.

"I want you to burn this Elijah" Caroline says and Elijah stares from the tumulus blonde that changed his life to the small wooden bracelet in her hands; the last remaining object from his human self.

The last remaining sign of his love for Tatia.

"Caroline" he says softly trying to take it from her hand but she snaps it away, clicking her teeth at him like an animal, her blue eyes darkened in so much pain that it makes him shiver in his skin.

"I want you to burn it" she repeats, her voice cracking and her stance demanding.

"It's just a piece of wood" he argues desperately.

"Then burn it" she screeches thrusting it in his face, barely able to see over her tears.

With an unbecoming growl he snatches it from her hand preparing to throw it; then suddenly his arm drops, he stares at the raging blaze, his forehead crinkled in pure confusion and the bangle tightly clutched in his palm nice and safe.

He can't do it. He wants to but he just _can't_.

"Its okay, it's alright" she says so tenderly so sweetly that it startles him.

He's never seen anything more heart wrenching in his millennium as she smiles delicately and takes his hand in hers "It's okay, you don't have to burn it"

He nods absently clutching it harder in his hands, surveying her distraught face for any sign of a give.

And when he finds it it's like a punch in the gut.

"I understand" she assures him flicking something off his shoulder "I'm always second"

She's cursed to always be the second choice.

It's the _knowledge_ of her irrevocable secondary status that destroys her.

* * *

><p><em>AN - If you want more information on the challenge you can contact me on my tumblr, I'm angellus08._


	15. Candis's birthday gifts!

_A/N – So these were written for my amazing friend Candis's (__**muffintine**__ here and __**candisaccola**__ on tumblr) birthday gift. I know you all want sex issues, I'm having a hard time thinking of what more sex issues they could have! Pitch me ideas if you got them. _

_And also I have a request guys, my friend Lulu (__**luludancing**__) started this amazing two-shot for my birthday called __**Don't you remember**__ and you would make me really happy if you went and read it and REVIEWED. It's really so well written and deserves more reviews. Please? If you love me?_

**Now back to reading.**

* * *

><p>To say it had been a difficult process would be the understatement of the millennium.<p>

And most of them could concur with that, they _literally_ had existed for more than a millennium.

Each one had their own versions of how and when the initiation or desire of the act had started.

According to Rebekah it began when her and Caroline spoke in depth about how Klaus took care of her and Henrick when he was still human. It showed Caroline that Klaus wasn't born a blood-thirsty killer who only cared for power and invincibility.

According to Klaus it began on that fateful day when their sordid neighbor with her pasty skin and missile shaped boobs descended on their house holding her screaming, wailing child begging them to babysit for an hour. Kol and Klaus cringed away from the baby like it would bring upon the plague, Elijah stuffed his hands in his suit pocket and crinkled his nose, this being the only emotion he showed on the bizarre event, while Caroline and Rebekah squeaked and squealed in glee quickly taking the toddler from the exasperated mother who left the house faster than lightning.

Kol had been sure she wasn't coming back. Klaus was certain that the child was the literal reincarnation of the devil, sent by the higher powers to torture him for his years of murder and mayhem. But surprisingly, once in the able and comforting arms of Caroline the child turned from a moron to a sweet, innocent almost manageable child.

For Klaus it began when he saw happy and content Caroline looked while putting the baby to sleep.

According to Elijah it was merely the progress of a person's life or rather in this case a couple's life; they meet, woman hates the man with all her heart, man stalks her endlessly, she takes pity on him and gives him a chance, he ruins first date by suggesting handcuffed sex, girl is understandably furious, man enlists his much more wiser and handsomer brother's help to woo said miffed girl, girl wooed, cue horribly loud and insatiable new couple sexathons (let it be known that Kol taught him that word), travel the world, see the world, settle down in a nice homely town with man's intolerably family – except the perfect eldest brother -, and then eventually start to want what they would if they hadn't been vampires and incapable of reproducing.

Everyone but Elijah dozed off during his _little_ half hour explanation of their journey. Kol actually drooled.

According to Kol he didn't give a flying fuck when or how it started, he only cared that the new addition to their dysfunctional family be of the same sex as him. He refused to change his strictly sexual attitude to all women (including Caroline). Having a sister was bad enough, add a niece to that and he would have to stop being the biggest man whore to walk the planet. And such a fate was not acceptable to him.

According to Caroline, it started when she went to _secretly_ visit Bonnie a year ago. Accompanied with a frustrated Bekah she went back to her home town to see Bonnie, Matt and their 3 month old son. It tore her heart to know that she could never have a child of her own, that she could never share those tender, understanding looks with Klaus like she saw Bonnie and Matt sharing. It seemed as if they were in sync, him knowing exactly what Bonnie wanted him to do when the baby started crying.

On that day her heart ached to hold a child in her arms and call it hers. She had everything she had wanted it life, but without even the _option_ of having a child all those things seemed worthless.

And that's when Godmother Elena provided her with the best solution.

"You can always adopt Caroline" she said shrugging her shoulders "That's what I'm going to do one day"

And so it began.

The beginning was disastrous.

In retrospect Klaus had been telling her that they should go to the adoption office alone and not with the entire family in tow, but Caroline had thought that projecting a familial image would only help their cause.

Unfortunately she forgot the fact that his family was bat shit crazy.

They were all stuffed in a tiny little office of the administrator lady, who was staring at all of them meekly, thoroughly flustered by how one gene pool could produce such good looking people.

Despite the lack of space Elijah occupied one couch solely, it don't matter how less the legroom he doesn't jeopardize causing wrinkles on his suit for anything.

"So what do you do?" the lady asked her and Klaus politely and they turned their nervous gazes to her baffled.

"Do..."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked in his best possible nice voice, which could still scare away weak hearted people.

"As in your profession, are you a housewife? What do you do the whole day?" she questioned even more confused by the lost looks on their faces.

Before either of them could answer Kol jibed in.

"They have sex"

Four pairs of angry eyes descended on him while Elijah fussed with the seat cushion apparently not up to his standards, he doesn't _just_ put his fancy ass on _anything_.

Kol shrugged and chided "You told us to answer honestly"

The poor woman was put out of her perplexity when Klaus grudgingly compelled her to forget everything and they moved to another town to try again.

"What made you decide to want a child?" another sweet lady (also flushed by all the handsome Mikaelson's) asked staring at the couple ahead of her, and fleetingly glancing at the other three members on the couch.

"Uhmm well" Caroline began, lowering her head and grasping Klaus's hand in hers, perfectly executing their rehearsed lines "We've been trying for years now, and I suppose it just doesn't seem possible so... adoption seems to be our only option"

Klaus smiled sadly and nodded, he had been told to remain silent as much as possible. Only two things happened to humans when he opened his mouth; either they swooned and fainted or yelped in fear and scurried away like a cartoon character.

"Oh" the woman said sympathetically "May I ask why you were having troubles?"

Again Kol beat them to it.

"He can't get it up" he smiled in his typically look-i-found-the-magic-bean-stalk way and furthered his statement by holding out his hand and making a pumping action "You know... he's slightly wonky in the..."

"Kol" Rebekah yelled stomping her foot and trying to reach over Elijah to whack him but Elijah wrestled her hand away instantly.

_Seriously_ his suit people.

On their third try Kol was made to sit in the car like a disobedient child with his favorite psp game and a cooler full of blood bags, threatened with horrible torture to his manhood if he dared to venture inside.

But even despite the absence of Kol's loose tongue, it was almost as disastrous as the rest of the appointments.

Elijah happier at the extra legroom Kol's absence provided had an actual smile on his face and aided the nervous couple as much as he could, Rebekah extra confident that the latest attempt would work wonders bounced on her seat and beamed at the man shooting questions at Klaus and Caroline.

This time though it was Caroline who messed up.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but..." the greying old man said sweetly "You seem a bit young child to want to adopt a child. How old are you?"

Instantly Caroline tensed, her eyes widening as her worst fear came true. Klaus could easily pass as a thirty year old but she – she still looked her seventeen years. Make-up only did so much, she couldn't look a day older than twenty-two.

So she did what she does best when backed into a corner... ramble.

"I'm thirty five" she blurted only realizing her mistake when Klaus slammed his hand on her thigh in warning and laughed awkwardly "I mean fifty three no no... I'm I'm 27 years old"

"Yes" Caroline nodded nervously after looking around at a cringing Klaus with his eyes closed, a despaired Rebekah with her hands on her face and Elijah who smiled at her comfortingly and yet shook his head softly "I'm 27... ish"

The old man looked at her like she had just sprouted wings and nodded curtly and flipped through their paperwork where she now clearly remembered her age read twenty four. With an overdramatic sigh he closed the file and turned to them with an I'm-sorry-your-cat-is-dead look.

"So Niklaus" Elijah interrupted him coolly, straightening his jacket and sitting up in his seat "Will you compel him or should I?"

Hanging his head in defeat Klaus muttered something incorrigible, shaking off Caroline trying to hold his hand he stood up, looking every bit like a dejected and defeated man he said "You do it" and left.

At that point it became clear to all of them that this mattered to Klaus as much as it did to the others, on the surface he made it look like he was going along with this to make Caroline happy but at that very moment when it seemed to him that they would never get a child... he shattered.

No one had seen him like this in centuries.

"It'll be alright" Caroline whispered comfortingly, rubbing Klaus's arm as he sat on the couch in their sprawling house "We'll find some way"

'They're all punishing me" he mumbled winding his hands together and she kissed his check instantly while Rebekah tsked in annoyance.

"I don't understand why we can't just compel us a baby"

Klaus raised his furious eyes to his annoyance of a sister and snarled "Because it could cause problems later, and it's bad enough bringing a child into this mess of a life but to start it by a compulsion"

"No I won't do it" he added firmly aiding his decision with a determined nod causing Caroline to smile at him lovingly, she remembered the time he even compelled his way through a long line.

"How about we steal a baby?" Kol suggested in a completely serious tone as he walked into the room and plopped onto the couch.

"We are _not_ going to steal a baby Kol" Caroline chastised hitting him on the shoulder and her rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the edge, resting his head on Rebekah's shoulder and muttering under his breath.

"You want a baby, I'll get you a baby" Elijah declared, descending down the steps and leaning his body by the door frame, fixing them all with a cool confident look.

All eyes appraised him with disbelief wondering if he had finally lost his marbles amidst their craziness.

Elijah walked towards the door to leave before turning back and fixing his analyzing gaze on Caroline and said "Maybe you should tag along dear"

Confused but having confidence that Elijah could do what no one else could she got up and left with him.

When Klaus opened the front door two hours later all he heard was a loud squeal accompanied with flying blonde hair before he was staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of Caroline's babblings as she kissed ever available inch of his face.

"_We_" practically swallowed his nose "_are_" left eye "_getting_" right cheek "_a_" jaw "_baby_"

"Really?" he managed to get out while attempting to not giggle at her antics – Klaus does not _giggle_ for fuck's sake.

"Please don't spoil the carpet" Elijah ordered looking down at them on the floor with an air of superiority "It's Persian. And not the cheap duplicates, _actually_ a Persian"

Caroline giggled as she hauled off of Klaus much to his disappointment, and bounced in after him.

"How did you do it?" Kol demanded

"I told you we could have just compel-"

Elijah looked at Rebekah like she had just accused him of sleeping in denims.

"I didn't compel anyone"

"Then how?" Klaus asked, less in a demand more in inquisitiveness patting his elder brother on the back.

Elijah looked around at everyone letting it be very clear that he was judging everyone and their apparent idiocy as he sighed and simple said one word.

"Money"

"Oh" Kol blinked and Rebekah's lips upturned impressed.

"Why?" Klaus asked his brother emotionally, slinging an arm around a crying Caroline "Why did you do it?"

"It's my job to look after my brother" he simply said

"Thank you Elijah" Klaus said sincerely while Caroline wiped a tear next to him.

"She looks dead"

"She's sleeping Kol"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Why did it have to be a girl?"

"Because I wanted it to be a girl"

"Why do _you_ get to chose?"

"Because I'm the mother!"

"Kol leave them alone" Elijah boomed from his seated position on the couch and Kol grumbled to himself and moved away as Klaus Caroline and Rebekah fussed over a pink faced sleeping baby in her little pink car seat.

"We still haven't decided a name" Elijah reminded the cooing ladies as Klaus looked thoroughly taken aback by their nonsensical sound making.

_What the hell were they doing?_

"I think Ni_kol_ is a perfect name"

"My daughter will have no association to you whatsoever" Caroline snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How about Bekah, just Bekah"

Klaus frowned at his sister and shook his head condescendingly.

"I agree" Elijah concurred "One Bekah is quite enough"

"How about after your mother?" Klaus asked Caroline, running a hand through her hair as she bent down to pick up their baby.

"Elizabeth?" she crinkled her nose in consideration "No... too old and common"

"I still think Elijah is a nice name" Elijah suggested nonchalantly and Klaus shot him a look.

"I got it" Caroline said proudly pulling up the baby so everyone could look at her, as if on cue she opened her big blue eyes and waved her little fist around.

"Candis... we'll call her Candis"

The baby cackled in agreement cementing everyone's decisions on her name.

"I like it" Klaus said softly running a delicate finger over her cheek.

"Candis..." Kol pondered rubbing his jaw "I met a girl once with a similar name"

"Candy.. something" he continued, the tell of a pure evil smile on his face and Klaus immediately covered his daughter's ears.

"Yeah... she was a stripper"

* * *

><p><strong>This one is slightly dark and involves multiple character death. Ye were warned.<strong>

If only they had listened to her.

They wouldn't be dead right now.

She comes up with her master plan lying in bed at night, staring at the ceiling avidly.

She strikes Rebekah first, always the easiest target.

"No one loved you as much as he did" she says, settling herself on the sprawling couch and fixing a drooping Rebekah with an unwavering gaze "Kol, Elijah I'm sure they love you, but not like him. He would have done anything for you"

Slowly, knowingly Rebekah shifts in her seat letting one stray tear escape her glassy eyes and raises her perfect face to look at the spitfire blonde ahead of her... and nods in agreement.

Cracking Kol is much harder than she had thought.

Despite her perky breasts flat against his chest, his fleeting palm resting on her backside he doesn't faze as he snorts and contradicts her.

"He put me in a box for a century. What makes you think I want anything to do with this plan of yours?"

A truly sinister smile forms on her face as she backs away from him and rests against the bar stool "Poor little Kol, I know how you feel, why you're such a rebel. You will never be honorable and secure like Elijah, you'll never be strong and confident like Klaus... hell even Rebekah gets more attention than you"

An unbecoming growl escapes his throat as he slams her on the table, his fingers curled around her delectable neck and sneers in her smirking face.

"You dare" he hissed and she lets out a chilling maniacal laughter that for him cements her small yet influential relation with his brother.

"Come on Kol" she jibes "Isn't it time you step out of your brother's shadow? You want to be a feared original right? Or just their _little_ brother?"

With a final growl he gets off of her and with his back to hers says "Tell me what to do"

Elijah is the easiest to manipulate, surprisingly. She had always thought he would be the hardest to convince... given his affections for Elena.

"I know how you feel" she slithers closer to him like a snake, stopping short before her leg touches him and stares at him with her cold, heartless smile "I know your guilt"

Elijah looks at her incensed and narrows his eyes almost challengingly.

"What if I had been a better older brother?" she chides in her best mock voice "What if I had protected him from Mikael, what if I hadn't abandoned him when he lost control... what if I took care of him like I promised. Then maybe, just _maybe _he would be alive right now"

She trails her perfectly manicured fingers over his arm; he flinches away from her touch and springs up. She watches him in fascination as he staggers to the mantle; resting his head on his hands and nods his head solemnly.

* * *

><p>Tyler is first.<p>

He practically comes to her begging to be killed; sitting on her couch and demanding that she stop behaving like an overdramatic heroine, telling her that she was ludicrous for grieving over Klaus's death, attempting to convince her that she loves him... him and not Klaus.

_She does to him exactly what he did to Klaus..._

She nods and sobs uncontrollably, crying about the big bad Hybrid and how he manipulated her mind and he envelops her in his strong arms instantly, shushing her sweetly and running a hand down her hair.

_...She tricks him._

Tyler's slammed against the wall of her house, baffled and confused and then his eyes widen in fear as he sees the wildness in Caroline's face and the pure evil in her raging eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" she whispers low in his ear, sinking her wolfs bane soaked fingers into his arm "When you watched him die, did you enjoy it"

He knows his sweet Caroline is lost to the world when a blonde man steps out behind her and thrusts his hand into his chest, squeezing his heart.

She steps back, an unhealthy skip in her step and grins maliciously as Kol pushes his hand further into a greying Tyler's chest.

The last thing Tyler hears before his life is ripped from his chest is Caroline's declaration "I'm going to enjoy watching you die too"

The only human is next.

"You didn't have to be a part of this" Caroline murmurs almost sadly as she pushes Matt up against the tree, somewhere deep in the woods and crushes his neck "You could have walked away Matt, you could have just said no"

"You knew how I felt for him" she screams into her once upon a time lovers face and he shivers under her grip, his eyes stuck on another blonde's face.

"Rebekah..." he pleads "Make her stop... Rebekah please"

Rebekah bows her head in response and looks away into the distance when she hears Kol laugh, she likes Matt, she really does. But he helped kill her brother.

"I was never good enough for you" Caroline chimes sweetly caressing Matt's cheek "Human or vampire, but it's okay"

"You're no good to me dead either" she adds in finality before ripping open her wrist and forcing her blood down his throat.

He knows then that his first true love sweet Caroline is lost to the world.

Before he can cry and beg her to not do what he knows she's about to, she rips through his neck and drains him to the bone.

The last doppelganger follows soon after.

"Caroline... help me" Elena wails struggling against Rebekah's hand holding her firmly against the car "Caroline... what are you doing?"

Caroline smiles sweetly and tilts her head but doesn't twitch a muscle to help her _friend_.

"You doppelgangers ruined my life" Rebekah laments shoving Elena against the car door once more, shattering the glass behind "First Tatia, then Katerina and now you. You... _you're_ the reason my brother is dead. I've lost my brother because of you"

"I'm sorry..." Elena lies trying to pry apart Rebekah's fingers.

"No you're not" Caroline drawls stepping closer to them, her face almost alight with childish delight at the image ahead of her "Why do you get everything you want? Why do you get to toy with two men, when I can't even have one? Why is everything okay when Elena wants it? Why am I not allowed to be happy?"

Elena shakes her head as the tears fall and she realizes that her best friend _care-bear_ is lost to the world. She tears her gaze from the excited blondes and fixes it on the calm and collected Elijah.

"Eli-..." she can't even say the words before the stake plunges into her chest and punctures her heart, ending her short vampire life.

The ripper succeeds his beloved Elena.

"I loved you" Rebekah whispers, for the first time crying and not smiling victoriously as she looks at Caroline shoving Stefan down the well.

"You were my friend" Caroline sings softly, absently toying with a curl on her face and tsks at Stefan thrashing and whimpering inside the well.

The well Caroline and Elijah had filled with Vervain.

"I would have spared you, because you were my friend" she informs him and he can barely make spluttering noises as the burning liquid skins him alive "But I can't... because you were _his_ friend, he thought you were his friend and you betrayed him"

"Caroline... please" he begs, his eyes stinging with tears – not of pain, not of pleading, but from the bitter aftertaste of betrayal. Betrayal from whom he thought was his friend.

The _exact_ same look Klaus had on his face when Stefan held him still so Damon could stake him.

He accepts his fate then as he looks up at Caroline gazing at him almost bored, and he knows his neurotic best friend is lost to the world.

They leave him in the well, slowly burning to death, giving him the respect of not having an audience to his last breath.

Something he never gave Klaus, but something Caroline gave to her only real friend.

Her abuser is the last to fall.

Like some sort of personal vindication, she leaves him for for the grand climax..

"I'm stronger than you Barbie" Damon snarls again hoisting her higher in the air and thrashing her against the locker harder and she struggles to her find her feet.

Despite her new air of confidence and determination, Damon scares her. He always scared her, she loses her bitter vengeful attitude when faced with Damon, relieving her human days spent cowering from him in fear.

"You're not stronger than me" a cool male voice comments from behind Damon, ripping him away from Caroline and slamming him against the opposite lockers. Damon groans as he takes in Elijah's daunting figure ahead of him.

Caroline kneels beside him and her face shocks him to the core; she's gone from dark malicious Caroline; to timid puny Caroline; to weeping, broken Caroline in ten seconds flat.

"You took from me the one person in whose eyes I wasn't just a neurotic, control freak, insecure annoyance" she hisses "You took from me the one person who put me first. I begged you not to kill him, I told you to leave us alone"

And then the Caroline of the past few days, the Caroline who killed his brother, Elena. Matt and Tyler re-emerges and shoves him against the floor of the corridor. Mercilessly she ploughs a stake through his stomach only to wrench it out painfully.

"But thankfully, he taught me a few things before you staked him"

He knows his little plaything Caroline is lost to the world when she cries frantically and lets out a pure evil laugh at the same time.

All Damon feels is a flash of pain and blinding white light behind his eyes as he feels his head being detached from his body.

The last thing he sees is Caroline driving the same stake through her heart.

If only they had listened to her.

She wouldn't have killed them.

* * *

><p><em>AN- What did you guys think?_


	16. Klaroline sleeping issues

_A/N- So I uploaded a part of this drabble earlier, but then later on I wrote a prequel and a sequel to it (lol) so I'm posting it as a separate chapter, and all in order so it's not confusing. Let me know what you think REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Imp AN- Guys I have been nominated in 4 categories in the tvdblogawards on tumblr, and I would love it if you guys could please vote for me? You can find a link vote for me on my profile or on my tumblr. Please please please vote for me! I would so love to win!**

* * *

><p>It's like a never ending pattern. He insists and commands, she cribs and deflects.<p>

It goes on and on like a vicious cycle, until one day it just doesn't.

She thinks maybe if she had nipped it in the bud then it wouldn't drag on for so long.

But it does.

And like clockwork; once she pants and slides of his firm body her mind is ablaze with the coming dilemma. She sinks into his soft mattress, sticking her hand under the pillow and closes her eyes, desperately trying to regain her haphazard breath.

She's so sated, so tired, so happy. She's so tense with anticipation.

"Are you sleepy?"

His voice drafts over to her ears and her heart sinks. Knowing how the rest of the conversation will unfold, she turns around and looks at him.

Sleepily, and as cutely as possible an affirmation rolls over her tongue and he smiles so sweetly, his dimples melting her heart even as it breaks yet again.

"You should sleep then" he advices, brushing a damp lock from her face "You should go and get some sleep, love"

His words and intent are clear, so she scoops the sheet around herself and out of habit leaves a kiss on his cheek and walks herself over to her room, right across his.

That's the thing that troubles her. Despite how he makes her feel the rest of the time; like a princess on his arm and a queen in his bed, but once the deed is done and she's impregnated with his touch and smell, he politely asks her to leave.

Klaus never lets Caroline sleep next to him. It's the one thing he won't budge from. No matter how hard she tries.

But she's tried hard, very very hard.

She pouts and gives him her best puppy dog look. But he backs her into a corner when his blue pools of emotional turmoil bore into her soul and his lips that only minutes ago set her on fire whisper pleadingly "_Please_"

So with a sigh, she relents and paddles her way to her separate bedroom.

In the day he makes her ludicrously happy, takes to her new places she's never heard of. Shows her things in life she never knew existed. And when she gets overly excited at something ridiculous and hugs him like a monkey, sometimes _only_ sometimes he doesn't freeze and push her away. Sometimes he wraps his arms around her torso and plants a chaste kiss on her hair.

She keeps these rare memories hostage in her mind, knowing that she'll need them on the days he's cold, moody and detached.

It's on one of his good mood days that she tries again.

His body presses her into the mattress and a smile forms on her face when she hears him whisper her name into her neck. If she wasn't so worn out she would unravel around him again just at the sound of her name. And when he looks up and kisses her cheek, the heaviness begins to take over her. So she clings to him, like a spider monkey; winding her arms around his bare back and her toned legs around his waist.

It's because he's in a good mood that he lets her have her moment of affection, before unwrapping her hand from around him and collapses next to her. She turns away from him instantly and forces herself asleep. It isn't that hard, she's been hindering on the verge of unconsciousness since he pulled her in for the third time.

Like a child wishing for her favorite Barbie, she crosses her fingers under the pillow and hopes that when she wakes up it will be next to him.

She wakes up in her own bed, under her cold sheets with Klaus all the way across in his own room.

She feels rejected.

For the first time, the hybrid makes her feel rejected and it stings.

But then when she walks down determined to thrash out the topic, he's standing by the kitchen sprinkling cinnamon on her coffee, with such an endearing smile on his face that it breaks her resolve.

_Maybe she doesn't need to sleep next to him. Maybe it doesn't mean he doesn't care._

That's what she tells herself the next hundred times she hauls herself to her room.

Like a cursed penny, it sneaks into her thinking again. This time she takes the ultimatum route.

"No" she says defiantly, crossing her arms over her bare chest and glaring at a fuming Klaus.

"Caroi-"

"Don't. I am not going anywhere" she screeches "I will sleep here, you will have to kill me to get me to move"

With an uncharacteristic snarl of frustration, Klaus snaps a _fine_ and practically flies to sleep in another room.

For the first time that night Caroline cries herself to sleep.

She doesn't speak to him for four days but eventually his mumbled, crooked apology wins her over.

But she knows she can never accept it. And then it dawns on her that it will drive her mad.

She never tries anything ever again. Every time they make love he can feel the difference in her, see the blankness in her eyes. And when they bask in the after glow, she doesn't say a word and walks off.

His cheek lingers from the absence of her lips.

Somewhere along the way, her indifference to her relentlessness irks him.

Before he can do anything about it, fate intervenes.

He finds her rocking herself senseless on the kitchen floor one evening.

Her mother dies. She's a sheriff in the town of Supernatural's. It was written she would die a horrible death.

Caroline can't go home; still seventeen, so she makes her home in Klaus's arms as he carries her to the bedroom. She cries for her mother as he strokes her hair. She rambles about what a terrible daughter she was as he rubs her arms.

And then when he thinks she's finally fallen asleep, he moves to leave. And she breaks.

"No please" her voice strangles against the pillow "Please don't leave, just one night… stay"

What touches his undead heart is the fact that she doesn't even look at him. Her pleads fall into her pillow, and she closes her eyes knowing that she isn't going to be home today.

Any kind of home.

But then, a hand scoops under her hip and pulls her forward. Her head rests on his chest and his warm arms hold her, awkwardly albeit, but still the fact that's he's here, next to her puts a smile on her face. She sleeps a dreamless, unmarked sleep. Her mind and body safe and secure.

Klaus doesn't even blink throughout the night. Sleeping was never an option for him.

After than night his surrender is never spoken of again. She curses her fickle heart for thinking that finally, after seeing that nothing horrendous happens he might change his stance. But he never does.

One night, one of those rare one's when they aren't tangled under the sheets but talking; actually talking about his life, his loves, her hopes, her dreams, she attempts again.

He asks her so many times over the years what she wants to do, what she dreams of.

And today when he asks again, so genuinely and kindly that it truly baffles her. How can the same man be so frigid and cruel? As his fingers burn a trail over her cheek, she finally realizes her dream. The real dream, something that comes from the bottom of her soul.

"I want to wake up to you" she sings softly, her lids half closing as his fingers ghost over her lips.

"You know I can't do that Caroline?" his hand retracts from her body, and it's like a shock to her system.

"Why?"

One hand under his head and the other on his stomach, he stares at the ceiling intently "It's not something I'm capable of. Do not ask me for it"

"You don't know how you make me feel" her teary croak causes him to turn to her "Cheap and whorish, like I'm not good enough"

"I don't want you to see" he whispers back "I don't need to be fixed"

She doesn't understand what he means, but still she understands _him_.

"I don't want to fix you. I just want to sleep next to you"

With a deep breath like he's about to enter the bloodiest battle of his life, he presses a kiss to her forehead and and turns off the light, bringing her close and singing her to sleep.

That morning she wakes up with an idiotic grin on her face, cuddled up against his side. Though scarcely, Klaus actually sleeps that night.

And then one night, a few weeks later she actually understands.

His face is scrunched in fear, his fists by his side ready to fight, ready to hit, his legs twitch periodically and his head thrashes from side to side. Despite his shut eyes she can see the way they widen in fright, the way his breathing becomes heightened and his chests heaves.

His moans of dread make her cry.

She makes the mistake of waking him up, but ten minutes later it just happens again.

Klaus has nightmares.

She doesn't know what to do. She knows she can't comfort him. She knows she can't fix him. He can't be fixed.

So she does the only thing she can.

She watches him. She sings to him. Every night. Every single night.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes is awake again. Watching Klaus sleep.<p>

She feels like she can really _see_ him when he's sleeping, without his permanent smirk and analyzing eyes she can actually see the Klaus that no one has ever seen.

Because Klaus has never slept next to someone.

It took him years to let her sleep next to him. She never understood it. But now she does.

Klaus has nightmares, every night. In his sleep he isn't the all powerful Original hybrid, he is a damaged and broken man.

She doesn't know what he dreams about, he won't tell her and she won't ask. But she can guess his years as human at the mercy of his vicious father causes his disturbed sleep. The vivid, painful memories haunt his unconscious state.

She wants to help him, she wants to wake him up and smooth his hair as she whispers into his ear all the words that would make him feel better; that she's here, he has nothing to be afraid of, he's not alone, no one's hurting him, no one will ever hurt him.

But she doesn't. Klaus doesn't like to be helped, she learnt it and finally accepted it. Even if she did stir him from his sleep, he would drift off soon afterwards, reliving his dream all over again. She didn't want him to replay it again.

So she watches. Protectively like a hawk, every night. Every single night.

She wants to calm him, comfort him, console him but the smallest touch has him recoiling away from her. But she can't watch him writhe and sweat in agony.

So she sings to him. Lovingly like a nightingale, every night. Every single night.

She sings for what seems like hours until he starts to calm down.

He jerks awake suddenly, his arms flailing and his head shooting upwards and she descends on him like a vulture on an abandoned carcass. Her small, fragile hands hold down his strong taught torso, her forehead touching the side of his face as she softly says

"It was just a nightmare"

"I know" he says like routine resting his head back and turning his face away from her.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs

"For what?"

"For waking you up"

"I was already awake" she replies with a smile and slithers her hand into his, finally letting herself succumb to slumber.

As her eyes flutter close she sees him scratching the scar on his neck absently. The scar Mikael gave him.

His nightmares never stop.

So she watches him. She sings to him. Every night. Every single night.

* * *

><p>Klaus is awake again. Watching Caroline sleep.<p>

He remembers the time when she used to do the same for him. She thinks he didn't know but he does, he always knew. He knew she stayed awake for his nightmares to pass.

They never did.

And every time he jerked awake to her calming voice and touch and not a cold empty bed; he loved her just a little bit more.

And he was going to do the same for her now. He wasn't a man of many words, but action, execution of his feelings is what he excelled in.

So he stayed awake; waiting, dreading the moment she would start thrashing and whimpering in her sleep.

Caroline Forbes has nightmares. Every night, ever since she saved that girl for a vampire her nights are plagued with her own demons.

She doesn't tell him what she dreams about, he doesn't ask her. But he can guess her years as a human at the mercy of Damon Salvatore haunt her slumber. The vivid, painful memories of his abuse cause her turmoil.

He doesn't know what to do; comforting is not in his nature. Up until a few years he wouldn't even let her sleep next to him. But in his most fragile and vulnerable state she never abandoned him, she healed him.

And that's what he wants to do for her.

He wants to wipe the sweat off her brow and ease the tense crinkles on her prominent forehead. He wants to hold her hand and whisper assurances into her ear; that she's safe, that Damon can't hurt her anymore, that no one's hurting her, that he won't let anyone hurt her ever again.

But he doesn't; because it never helps her. She'd only wake up in a blur and cry herself back into the same nightmare. And he doesn't want her reliving it.

So he watches her; protectively like a hawk. Every night. Every single night.

He wants to hold her and rock her back to herself when she trembles in her sleep and begs Damon not to hurt her. But he can't. The smallest touch from him has her thinking someone's harming her and sends her into frenzy.

So he sings to her; lovingly like a nightingale. Every night. Every single night.

He sings words of encouragement, in languages she hasn't even heard. Telling her that she's strong, beautiful and full of light. And nothing can beat her as long as she has him.

He sings to her all the words he could never tell her when she's conscious.

After what seems like hours, she begins to relax. So he stops, and drums his fingertips on her bare shoulder.

It's a test. If she flinches away from him then he knows she still dreaming, still living her nightmare.

So he starts singing again.

This time she springs up in bed, a gasp forming on her pink lips and her eyes wide and fearful.

And from the way she clutches her pillow, he knows she dreaming of when Katherine suffocated her.

He descends on her instantly, bringing her into his strong, secure arms and she surrenders.

"It was just a nightmare"

"I know" she sniffles, burying her face in his neck.

He never says anything after this, lets her drift off to sleep before joining her; knowing that she won't have a nightmare again.

"Thank you" she whispers softly, hesitantly startling him from routine.

"Why?" he asks with a small laugh.

She turns her glistening blue eyes to his and says "For staying awake"

He dismisses her and brings her closer.

"I was already awake"

Absently yet symbolically he kisses the scar on her shoulder blade. The only scar she carried into her vampire life.

The scar Damon gave her.

Her nightmares never stop.

So he watches her, he sings to her. Every night. Every single night.

* * *

><p><em>AN - So how was it? I know it's weird, but I hope you guys liked it. _

__**If you like my blog and my writing please vote for me guys! You can find the link on my profile here or on my tumblr.**

**I'm klaussdick on tumblr (so vote for klaussdick)**


	17. Multi-ship Minidrabbles

_A/N- So these are basically minidrabbles I wrote on tumblr, and there were quite a few so I decided to post some here. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue any drabble.!_

* * *

><p><em>banana71588 asked: Klaus &amp; Caroline in kindergarten.<em>

She was quite irritating, if he was to be honest, and he had been taught that he must be honest at all times. Even if it hurt others.

So he tells her exactly that one day, and her little nose crinkles as her brows come together. She stares him down, the hurt clear on her face and stomps away.

He thinks she's too talkative. She never stops talking, even with him, when he never even so much so as looked at her. But she does talk to him; or in the words of his elder brother '_at'_ him.

So he tells her exactly that one day, and this time there is a sudden fire in her eyes as she throws the paint tube in his face and runs away to his sister.

He thinks she's quite emotional. She cries when her bunny Mr. Hermit dies. He doesn't understand why she would give a frog's name to a bunny. So in addition to emotional, he also thinks she's a bit dumb.

He tells her exactly that one day, and has no idea what hits him. He's heard about this _thing_ from his brother Elijah. Elijah says that someday a girl will do something that will make your tummy feel weird and make you feel like your chest is on fire.

And it happens to him that day, when her blue orbs fill with tears, as she whimpers softly and pushes the blonde curls off her face. She's crying, he made her cry and he doesn't understand why it makes any difference to him.

He doesn't even know how to apologize before her friends descend on her and take her away, his sister giving him her 'death look'.

Boy! Kindergarten is hard.

He thinks her laugh is like music. And he doesn't even like music. But he likes to hear her laugh, she laughs like a hyena, so loud and so weirdly, but he loves it. He also loves the way she looks when she laughs, her cheeks turn pink and her wild hair bob around her. He also thinks she's beautiful.

He tells her exactly that one day, and is left blushing himself as his Elijah hoots at him from across the park. She beams unabashedly when he tells her she's beautiful and kisses him on the cheek.

Klaus thinks Caroline is going to be very important to him one day.

So he tells her exactly that one day. She smils and nods her head and simply says 'Yes' and flounces away.

* * *

><p><em>vampirebarbiecare asked: I want you to continue that kindergarten drabble for when they are older. Make it long =P<em>

He's 8 when he makes her cry again. He doesn't even know what he's done wrong, but Elijah tells him that's often the case with girls. He's simply raving about Manchester United and how much he loves them, when suddenly she bursts into tears and covers her face. He stutters incoherently, not programmed to apologize, but he doesn't need it as she mumbles a sorry and runs away.

He's 8 and 4 months when he finally realizes why she wailed like a banshee all those months ago. He still doesn't know how to apologize but from all the idiotic movies his parents watch he knows what he ought to do, so he flings one arm around her shoulder and listens to her cry. He tells her parents are overrated as they watch her father go far far away.

He's 9 when he's avoiding her for the first time in his very short life. She's always been annoying but now she's even more annoying, everything makes her angry. He feels as if being mute around her would be the safest thing to do, but that makes her so much more angrier that he's certain she's the devil.

She corners him at his sister's birthday party; hands on her hips and dis-appointment in her eyes, she orders him to stop being a jerk- or she would complain to Elijah. He scowls in her face and ignores her with renewed gusto.

He's 10 when he first feels jealous. He doesn't quite understand the emotion to be honest, but from watching Elijah and Finn moan and whine about their girlfriends he gets the gist. They're supposed to be looking at the animals; but Tyler _scum_wood is looking at Caroline, and he's looking at Tyler looking at her. His hands curl into fists and itch to collide with _worm_wood's face - hard. He manages to control himself until _dumb_wood playfully throws Caroline into a bundle of hay, every giggle coming out of her mouth stings his heart with betrayal. And before he knows it, he's flying at lockwood (that's really his name) and punching him in the face.

She is not amused, and neither is the teacher, nor the principal, nor his father. Only Elijah and Finn seem to be proud of him.

He's 10 and a half when he realizes he might have what his brothers call '_the hot's'_ for Caroline. He feels this need to let every other idiotic boy in their class know that Caroline is his, has been since kindergarten - he's the first to call her beautiful, obviously she's going to marry him.

He's 11 when he's done bearing Caroline's 'going-to-act-like-you-don't-exist' period, and suspiciously he decides this the day Tyler demands a kiss from Caroline in reward for winning a fight. Instantly, Klaus pushes himself to the forefront, intent on ensuring that this rodent is not her first kiss. What part of she's his do they not get? _Blah_wood thinks he's oh so strong with his big arms and feet, but he doesn't have two older brothers at home to rough him up, and witing 30 seconds Klaus is sitting on top of _jerk_wood and smirking at an incensed Caroline.

He's 11 years and 2 months when she finally forgives him for being all 'macho'. They're back to being friends.

He's 11 years and 6 months when he threatens every boy in their class to stay away from Caroline or he'll unleash Elijah on them.

He's 12 when it's Caroline turns to comfort him. His father dies, he never really cared much for him, as he never cared much for Klaus either. But she holds his hand in the funeral and lets him attempt to explain soccer rules to her.

He's 12 and a half when he asks if he can kiss her. She blushes scarlet, so red that he thinks he's killed her. She manages to stutter a 'not now' and scurries away. He ignores her for a few weeks but relents soon enough, he can never resist her for too long.

He's 12 years and 9 months when she suddenly jumps on him one day. His first kiss, hers too. But he didn't quite plan it like this. She simply walks into his bedroom and presses her lips against his and skips away. He rubs his cheeks to make the red go away and decides he has to do it again.

He's 13 when they kiss again. On his birthday party, he drags her out to the garden and makes her stand by the fountain. Hesitantly, he closes the distance and revels in the way she squeals in delight as he kisses her, a little harder this time. Her cheeks are red for two whole days to come. He feels like the king of the world.

He's 14 when he declares to the world aka his brothers and two friends that Caroline Forbes is his girlfriend They all roll their eyes identically and walk away, muttering something like 'that's brand new information!'

He's 15 when he realizes how much he loves to make Caroline jealous. Her face is so wild and tempting when she snaps at little miss Vicki Donovan to keep her paws off her man. He smiles goofily and points at himself, he's the man! And then he snogs Caroline senseless, coz that day he realizes just how sexy his girlfriend is.

He's 16 when they first make love. She's terrified, he's terrified. But she's oh so soft and beautiful underneath him, griping him like a life jacket and making the most delightful noises. They both agreed that their first time would always be the best, but then they did it the second time, then the third, then the fourth, sixth, ninth and around the twentieth time they decided it just got better and better.

God bless sex!

He's 17 when he realizes he loves her.

And he tells her exactly that. She rolls her eyes and brings him in for a scorching kiss while informing him 'Well of course you do, you idiot. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous asked: steroline - Stefan cheats on Elena with Caroline.<em>

The bitter aftertaste of betrayal stinging on her tongue, Caroline collected her shattered her clothes from the floor.

Waiting, simply waiting for the impending request.

"You should leave before she gets home" Stefan's mumbled from somewhere under the sheets. It always sounded less as a request and more as a plea.

Caroline nodded meekly, running a hand through her tousled hair and controlling the tears. She kept doing to herself; giving in to her one vice and subjecting herself to assured rejection. One day she hoped he would let her stay, let himself show his love for her outside the confines of his bed.

She knew she was being delusional. That day would never come. The only thing Elena had in her vampire life was Stefan.

And Elena's needs are, were and would always be his top priority.

Sometimes she wonders if she should just stop, control herself, maybe run away, find some other vice, maybe someone British.

But she knows it won't matter, because she loves him and on the good days, that look of adoration in his eyes if enough for her.

Some days.

So when he softly whispers, a tinge of shame and hurt in his voice "See you tomorrow?"

She smiles and sucks in her tears, "Always"

* * *

><p><em>banana71588<em>_asked: Drabble of Klaus walking in on Caroline taking a bubble bath in his body wash from Blame it on the Body Wash._

He could smell it from the driveway, like fresh, warm blood it ignited every nerve in his body. He hadn't smelled that in ages.

Not since Caroline had raped him at least.

Klaus raced up the stairs, curiosity bubbling in his chest as he reached his room. It stank of it, that spicy minty zing that started it all.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked, an amused smirk taking a hold of his face.

"Having a bath" Caroline wrinkled her face, blowing a bubble from her palm his way, and frowning when it didn't budge an inch.

"In that?" he asked pointing at the innocent looking bottle of body wash by the side of the tub.

"Mmhmm" she hummed, lifting one sculpted leg out the water and flinging it by the side. His eyes widened when her hand slipped below the water and traveled down south to his favorite place.

"I shooed them all away" she informed him, a sinister smile on her face "I thought we could re-visit a few things" Picking up the bottle, she shook it mischievously "If I remember correctly, this smelled divine on you"

He didn't telling twice; ridding himself of his clothes he jumped in, eliciting a squeal from her.

Bless who ever made this body wash.

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous asked: Carlijah, Elijah is the brand new maths teacher and Caroline is one of his students<em>

Holy hell! God had to be selectively cruel to her, she must have been the cause of famines, the plague and possibly the coming apocalypse to deserve this. This was not happening. And yet it was.

Caroline froze at the entrance of her class as she eyed their new Math's teacher. She would never forget that butt, not when it looked oh so good, or that hair that she had loved to twirl around her fingers as he assaulted her neck. Her lie was going to be exposed, and she was just about to be super embarrassed.

In 3…2…1.

Elijah's breath hitched as he turned around and saw the last student entering his class. That blonde hair, those pink lips, those perky little breasts. She was not supposed to be here. She told him she was 18, and in college. He bought her a drink, gave alcohol to an underage girl. And then proceeded to have sex with her.

God obviously hated him.

"Caroline" He breathed and she whimpered as she entered the class and sat down on her seat.

"Morning, Mr. Mikaelson" She said timidly, returning his stunned face with her best pouty smile. He gulped instantly.

This was going to be a difficult year.

* * *

><p><em>vampirebarbiecareasked: A continuation of that Carlijah teacher-sturdent drabble?<em>

He was running away, and hiding. Two cowardly acts at one time. But he had no other choice, he had to hide, he had to stay away. Or he would not only lose his job but end up in jail as well.

That blonde little thing was adamant on 'talking'.

But the last time they 'talked' he ended up pushing her on his table and kissing her senseless. His table! His teachers table! In his class! With his student!

He was going to hell for sure.

"You can't hide from someone, when they know where you live"

He yelped back in shock and looked around wildly. Until his eyes fell on the object of his affections, sitting on the front steps of his house, in all her blonde beauty queen glory; red lips, too short skirt and too sexy top.

17 year old's were not this hot when he was 17.

"Go away Caroline" he chided, attempting to move past her, but she made it quite difficult when she got up and into his private space. Her soft luscious lips were just an inch away, and it took every bit of self-control in him to not shove her in the door and have his way with her.

Again.

"Look, I know you're worried" she declared "I also know you want me, just as much as I want you. No one has to find out Elijah, don't punish me for being a few months young, don't punish yourself"

With a trademark Caroline smile, which he was a total sucker for, she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips "Just think about it Elijah" and left.

17 year old's also weren't this cunning when he was 17.

* * *

><p><em>themikaelsluts asked: Carlijah - Caroline dies in Elijah's arms due to Werewolf bite, as Klaus wouldn't give him the cure, as Caroline picked Elijah over him.<em>

He brings her back home. Her home, the last remaining link to her human life.

Carefully he places her on her old bed, so pink and girly, just like his Caroline. This is where she took her first step, this house is where she first had beer, where she had hushed conversations about boys with her friends, where she lost her innocence, where she became a vampire, where her mother died.

This is the place she chose him, over his younger hybrid brother.

Elijah should have known, he knew his brother better than anyone. He should have known she had signed her own death certificate by abandoning Klaus.

And now here she was, pale and grey. Dying, slow, notoriously slow as the wolf's poison spread through her veins.

He should have known that Niklaus would refuse to help her, no matter how much pain he himself would feel, he had to punish her and Elijah for leaving him.

And so he did.

And now as Elijah held her writhing whimpering frame, he wondered why he had been so selfish. Only bad fate befalls those that dare defy his brother, then did he have to be selfish to take Caroline from him?

She wouldn't have been dying.

He forgives himself a little bit, just a little when she softly whispers in his ear, the last thing she will ever say 'I don't regret choosing you'

And then she dies. And a part of him dies with her.

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous asked: Caroline get's attacked in a back alley on her way home from the bar, when Klaus arrives and saves her? :D PLEASE WRITE IT<em>

She's cornered and out of options and she knows it. Her hands struggle aimlessly with his grip as she splutters and wriggles against the cold wall.

She shouldn't have been alone, Stefan had told her that there were new hunters in town, she should have stayed home and actually listened to someone for the first time.

But she didn't, and here she was; weakened by vervain, stabbed throughout and threatened by a slow and painful death.

Her survival instinct kicked in as she bucked and fought against the man holding her to the wall, but she couldn't possibly get out of this now. There was one of her and 5 of them.

Then suddenly, the pressure on her neck vanished as she fell to the ground. A scream echoed in her ears as her attackers heart was ripped out of his body. As the body fell to his knees, it displayed a smirking, cocky Klaus standing behind him.

"Get in some trouble love?" he mocked happily, not even looking as he extended his hands to kill the other two hunters.

The fourth one cowered in fear, looking around wildly for an escape.

"That vervain?" Klaus asked him, a deadly fire in his eyes. The man gulped and nodded his head, looking to Caroline for some mercy.

She turned her head away when Klaus killed the man instantly. She was drowsy and aching, no will in her to fight or even complain as Klaus slipped a hand under her waist and hoisted her up in his arms.

"Let's get you home" he said soothingly.

Suppressing a sob in his chest, she whispered "Thank you Klaus"

* * *

><p>He feels like he owns her. Like he should own her. She should be his. She will be his.<p>

She was meant to be his. It was planned, since the day he first saw her in the grill, he decided that the petite blonde little vixen would be his.

And then he turned her, saved her life. His blood runs through her veins, his blood gave her life.

She thinks differently. She thinks he didn't give her life, he gave her eternal damnation. And then left her alone to deal with it.

She doesn't think he has any right to her, never has and never will.

But Damon is done thinking and waiting now. Too far-gone and too hurt to even care about anything other than what he wants.

So he takes her forcibly, biting and screaming, just like he had the first time.

And that's exactly how he wants her; fighting him, hitting him, hating him.

* * *

><p><em>themikaelslutsasked: Klarolijah. The night before her wedding to Klaus, Caroline and Elijah see each other for a final goodbye.<em>

Caroline took a deep breath as she examined herself in the mirror. Her perfectly curled hair fell over her face, her cheeks pink without needing any make-up, her eyes already a bit watery and her posture firm and determined.

It was finally here, the day she never thought she would have in her vampire life. Today was the day she got married. To original hybrid extraordinaire of all people.

And yet currently she stood in the middle of the airport, looking at her image in the mirror and waiting. Waiting, for the one person she had to meet before she got married.

People looked at her like she was demented, standing all alone in the airport in her wedding dress, she possibly was demented.

"Caroline" She smiles as she hears the voice behind her. Turning around she faces a shocked Elijah as he gapes at her.

"Hi Elijah" she says timidly as his eyes rake over her wedding dress and he gulps nervously.

"Don't tell me you're running away?" he asks fearfully and she laughs, and he instantly cringes. He's going to miss hearing her laugh.

"No, I'm marrying Klaus" she assures him "I just wanted to speak to you one last time"

He doesn't say anything, only waits for her to speak, there is too much he wants to say but knows it's wrong, just plain wrong.

"I hope that one day we can be friends" she says wistfully and he only just controls his snort "I never wanted to hurt you, but- but, this is the only way it can be Elijah. I love Klaus, I always did and I always will"

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" he says suddenly. He takes her silence as affirmation and finally accepts it. It's over, for her at least. For him it will never be over. Caroline and a life with her will always be a fantasy he will hold dear to his heart.

Eventually he nods and wishes her well, knowing that was the only reason she was here. To make things straight with him.

"I wish you would come to the wedding" she says just as he's checking in his bags, going somewhere far far away from the happy couple.

He laughs "I'm not that strong a man Caroline, I do get hurt"

She laughs darkly, the guilt and pain clear in her voice as she yells at him just as he's out of ear-shot "Maybe in another life Elijah, I'll fall for you first"

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous asked: Daroline; A fight between Damon and Caroline, which ends with them kissing? You're officially my fav. Daroline writer .. Let me love you Tanya 333<em>

"Don't think I didn't see your flirty laugh come out"

"Didn't think you could see over the red-heads boobs"

"Jealous?"

"Never. You?"

"Over your stupid blonde dead body"

"Your jokes stopped being funny a decade ago"

"You being the bitchy slutty blonde stopped being endearing two decades ago"

"I still get laid more than you"

"Yeah! By teenage boys who'll do anything with breasts. Admit it, you've lost your charm"

"You are jealous!"

"Do you want me to kill you to prove I'm not?"

"I think I will go back to the bar"

"By all means"

"He might still be there, never know he might just lucky tonight. I don't know why I can't help but practically melt at a British accent. It just gets me so we-…"

"Couldn't care less"

"Really, then why are you clawing at the pillow like it raped you?"

"Go away Caroline"

"Ok, I think I'll go drag that un-suspecting bastard in the alley and have my way-…"

In a flash, Damon was in front of her, his eyes maniacal and his jaw set as he grabbed her shoulders and rammed his lips onto hers. She gasped into his mouth as he held her close to him, his familiar scent of arrogance and bourbon infiltrating her senses as she lost control.

She kissed back, moving hand into his raven hair and the other moving around his waist to pull him closer. She moaned involuntarily when he nipped at her bottom lip and pulled away.

Out of breath and dizzy Caroline grinned at him.

His eyes darkened with suppressed lust of years, he drawled "Ok, so maybe I'm a little jealous'

* * *

><p><em>trustingdesires asked: klaroline. klaus paints caroline. literally; he paints on her.<em>

"Explain to me how this is painting?" She crinkles her nose and wiggles around uncomfortably.

"Well, there's paint" Klaus holds up a tube of paint in her face "There's the canvas" he points at her "And there's the painter" he points at himself.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended at being called a canvas" Caroline comments blankly, cackling unexpectedly when Klaus smears blood red paint on the swell of her breast.

"It's a compliment love" He sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he concentrates hard on forming some god damn pattern on her breast.

"Stop, it tickles" she squirms and laughs trying to get away from his hand, but he keeps her still by holding her by the back of her neck.

"Still, Caroline" he warns as he grabs the paintbrush off his tray and begins stroking all along her midsection and bosom.

About an hour later he lays her down on the floor, her arms spread around her, her head tilted to the side and her hair fawning over her face. His camera is out and he's snapping wildly, bouncing around her and capturing her from every angle.

Finally, he lets her see. He stands behind her in the mirror and lifts her hands to her side. A phoenix, a burning phoenix painted on her. It's wings going over her breasts and into her arms, and when he slowly moves her arms up and down it looks almost as if the bird is moving.

"Now, you can fly" he hisses into her ear, and kisses the little paint free spot on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>caroline-mikaelson asked: Daroline on the run together.<em>

They ran.

Well in the beginning, she ran and he followed. Things were different. Life was.. complicated. Damon loved Elena, Elena loved Stefan. Caroline loved Tyler, but still slept with Klaus. It took her one night, just one night to realize that she would always be stuck in this town, stuck in between two people, stuck in her own indecision. With the threat of hunters looming over her head, she ran. And he joined her eventually.

Both on the run.

When asked why he was with her by everyone from his brother to Jeremy he simply shrugged. He just was. He was alone, she was alone. One plus one equals two.

They argued back and forth every single day, but every single day they thanked each other for not leaving. For being that one constant they never had before.

"Do you still love her?" she asked one night, a little too tipsy and emotional.

"I don't know" he replied truthfully "I don't even know if I really loved her to begin with"

"Do you still love him?" he threw back.

"Which him?"

He raised a brow at her mockingly and she snorted "No and yes"

"Do you think you'll ever be happy?" she asked sadly, resting her cheek on the bottle of tequila.

He looked at her then, his eyes wandering and confused, thinking, wondering if he ever could. "Yeah" he said finally, smiling at her genuinely.

"Me too" she hissed, squeezing his hand tightly before stumbling to her room.

Maybe with her by his side, never wavering, never demanding too much, he could be happy.

They were two lost souls, trying to find something, anything. Together.

* * *

><p><em>carolineforbes-mikaelson asked: klaroline, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. :)<em>

Here's a list of things she did NOT do.

She did not dress up like she had only just discovered her boobs. She did not put on make up that made her look like a siren on the prowl.

She did not notice him lamely standing by the bar. She did not dance like a wild sensuous animal in heat, rotating her hips and tussling her head side to side. She did not peek at him from the corner of her eyes.

She did not give him the 'sex' look from the middle of the dance floor. She did not make sure he was watching her when she left.

She did not do an inert happy dance when he followed her back to the hotel. She did not wiggle her hips and beckon him into the elevator with a seductive finger.

She did not push him against her room and writhe against him. She did not push him inside with such ferocity and desperation that his eyes glinted yellow.

She did not moan without inhibition when he suckled on her breast. She did not beg when he rubbed her over her moist thong.

She did not shove him onto the couch, pull down his pants and suck him into oblivion. She did not willingly bend over for him. She did not scream and plead when he entered her from behind.

She did not under any circumstances 'do' Klaus; despite what his smirk the next morning or the stench of a good fucking on her blistered skin said.

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

But in her case followed her to Rome, Paris and Tokyo where it happened again and again and again.

* * *

><p><em>banana71588 asked: I wanna see the Klaroline Vegas drabble in Klaus' POV. Gimmie.<em>

Here's a list of things he did NOT let her forget.

He did not let her forget the way she dressed provocatively. He did not let her forget the way her enchanting face beckoned unsuspecting victims to her like a moth to a flame.

He did not let her forget that she saw him standing by the bar. He did not let her forget the way she danced like a wild feral cat, calling out to her mate. He did not let her forget that he watched her the entire night.

He did not let her forget the sultry look she threw his way. He did not let her forget her sexy strut as he followed her back.

He did not let her forget how she assaulted him against her hotel door, grinding her hips mercilessly against his growing erection.

He did not let her forget the virile excitement in his eyes when she roughly hustled him around her room. He did not let her forget the delicious little mewls she made when he took her breast into her mouth and fingered her dripping sex.

He did not let her forget the way she manhandled him, undressing him with fervor and wrapping her pink little lips around his cock and sucking him dry. He did not let her forget how she begged him to take her hard and fast, bending over the sofa and displaying her perfectly shaped ass.

He did not let her forget how much she pleaded him to let her come.

He did not let her forget that in every circumstance he fucked her thoroughly and just how much she enjoyed it; despite her adamant denial of it later.

What happens in Vegas, does not stay in Vegas.

It happened again and again and again in Rome, Paris and Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous asked: Klaroline, Klaus finds out what Damon did to Caroline in season one and confronts her about it?<em>

"Why didn't you tell me?" He bellowed, following her determinedly into the bathroom.

"I'm trying to pee here" she complained, pointing from her skirt to the toilet.

"By all means" he scoffed his hands "Why didn't you tell me about what Damon did?"

"Because of this!" she snipped pointing at his murderous face and clenched fists "Because I knew you would get like this"

"It's much justified love, he should be roasted alive for what he did to you" Klaus hissed already imagining his painful torture methods.

"Look, I beat him up for it, granted not as bad as you can, but I did. Let it go. I don't want something Damon did to me three years to come in between the peace with them"

"Screw peace!" he jibed, throwing his hands up in the air "I'm going to skin him alive"

"Klaus, please don't"

"I can't let people think I will ever let anything like this happen to you" he said firmly, pulling her close and she sighed deeply, knowing that he would never let this go "And I'll start with Damon"

"Ju- just don't kill him" she warned thrusting a finger in his face and he smiled like a kid on Christmas and practically skipped out the door.

"Don't use Rebekah's torture chains either" she yelled after hi_m._

* * *

><p><em>AN- So what did you think? Which ones did you like? If you have any requests on a similar line you can msg them on my tumblr._

_My url is -** Klaussdick**. _


	18. Missing scenes from 4x06

_So I decided to write the part of the Klaroline conversation we didn't get to see in the episode - Where he barters a date in exchange for a dead hybrid. _

"You have 10 seconds"

Caroline took a deep breath and hesitated, unsure of how to go about explaining what Stefan had just told her. Growling at her silence Klaus half turned around again, but she made a brave move; grabbing his upper arm and reeling him back. His eyes flickered wildly, looking between her pleading ones to where her fingers held onto the material of his jacket "Stefan said they need a vampire, a vampire needs to be killed and then Elena will be free of the curse"

Klaus surveyed her suspiciously, and rightly so, she had admitted to tricking him (yet again) only a few seconds ago. So she extracted her phone and showed him the messages from Stefan, including the two new one's he had sent in the past 10 seconds. Klaus leaned in to better see the screen as she read out the message loudly.

"The new hunter needs to kill a vampire, only then Elena will be free of the curse" She turned to study his expression – still guarded and skeptical of her intentions "Stefan said he will turn someone if he has to, but please don't make him to do that. Just... you must have someone we can use?"

At this Klaus smirked, his devious I'm-going-to-say-something-snarky-now smirk "Well that's brilliant, tell Stefan I'll have an unconscious Damon at his feet in about one minute"

"_Klaus_"

"_Caroline_"

"Klaus, please" Caroline tried to reason "You don't want Elena dead either from what Stefan tells me, you keep an arsenal of minions... help us"

"And why should I sacrifice one of my hard earned hybrids when I can simply find some poor soul in here to turn. Hmm?" Klaus questioned, taking a step away from her and extending his hand out, as if to demonstrate the amount of bounty he had to chose from.

"Because..." she began, but closed her mouth instantly, knowing none of her reasoning's of 'it's the right thing' or 'that's just cruel' would appeal to him.

"Because...?" he challenged, now taking a step closer to him.

She huffed and lowered her head, he was right, why would he give up his precious hybrids to be sacrificed when he could just turn some poor unsuspecting soul. But that wasn't something Caroline wanted to see happening. She knew the one thing that had any, _any_ chance of influencing him.

"I- If you give up one of your hybrids, I'll have a drink with you" She said proudly, puffing up her chest and regretting it immediately when his eyes fell to the abundant cleavage her dress provided.

Klaus laughed, tilting his head back to let out a rumbling noise and lowered his gaze to her again, not even pretending to not glance at her breasts "I'm not sacrificing a hybrid for a drink. I could get that out of you anytime. I'm sure they'll send you to _distract_ me again in the near future"

Caroline scowled and couldn't help but reflect on how true his words were, she was always Klaus bait "Fine what do you want?" she conceded.

"A date?"

"A what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"A date" Klaus said amused "Or would you prefer to skip that tawdry custom and go straight to the bedroom?" he added impishly.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head, wondering why she was agreeing to this so easily, she should be negotiating more, she should be more ... _unhappy_ about this deal, but she almost wasn't. And before she knew it the words were out of her mouth "Fine, one date Klaus. Just _one_ date"

"Fantastic" He quipped, his voice so full of mirth, so rough and raw that it sent a shiver down her spine.

Something told her Klaus wasn't going to let this end at _just_ one date.

* * *

><p><em>So, the topic of Caroline not wearing a bra because her last resort to distract Klaus was to flash him came up, and Anna forced me to write this mini-drabble, lol forgive me. It's slightly manipulated, Klaus storms off before Caroline gets to tell him how to break the curse. <em>

She sat dumbfounded at the bar, her mouth open in a comical O as Klaus stormed out the door faster than she could even think the word 'fuck'. Elena just had to go make things that much harder by escaping… again. Getting her thoughts together she ran after Klaus, determined on not letting him go, she was the ONLY one who had even a morsel of chance to talk to him without getting their head ripped off.

He needed to stop frowing and hissing like a mad-man and listen to her, just for 10 fucking seconds.

And she knew exactly how to make that happen.

She ran as fast as she could, spotting him by his car and noticing the lack of any prying eyes in the parking lot she used her vampire speed to cut him off. Shoving herslef in between him and the car door, and not giving him a chance to say 'Caroline' in his warning tone, she slipped the straps off her dress and pulled it down slightly.

She worked like mad to supress her giggle when his eyes went so wide he looked like a cartoon character. Everything flew out of his mind, doppelganger, rippah, hunter, the five, dagger, the curse, the sun, the moon; nothing was comprehensible to him other than Caroline's pert, full plump breasts merely two inches from him.

Holy Fuck! She wasn't wearing a Bra.

He controlled his urge to drool and extends his hands to grasp her soft breasts in his hands, but he couldn't control the inevitable tightening of his jeans, as he continued laving up the sight ahead of him. She was a maginificent creature, half naked in front of him and he was losing his fucking mind.

Before he could do anything else, she pulled her dress back on, satisfied that she would have his temporary submission for a few seconds, she ordered "Now listen to me for 10 seconds"

"What?" He mumbled in the most pathetic voice he had ever conjured.

Caroline rolled her eyes, Men - no matter how old and evil were still men. All it took was boobies "Good… so this is what happened while you were busy drooling at my chest…"

* * *

><p><em>AN- Double update today! This and Cold trail because I want to apologize for not updating earlier! Also I have been nominated for a few categories in the Klaroline awards, you should go vote in every category, you can find the link to the tumblr on my profile. _

_Go vote for your favorites guys. _


	19. Pure sex - PWP

_A/N- So, this is basically one of the most nonsensical things I've ever written. Anna (banana71588) demanded that I write this and tada! I don't even know what this is, AU or humanverse lol I have no clue. All you should know is that its 1500 words of sex, pure PWP. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning – Sexual content. Ye were warned.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline had always found it filthy, yes granted the concept of sex if you look at it was filthy to begin with - what with bodily fluids oozing freely, body parts rubbing, it wasn't the most non-filthy thing, but <em>this<em>, this little quirk of Klaus's was just something she could not deal with. He was so dirty, and so sweaty and unfortunately so horny. And god couldn't defy Klaus when he was horny. She'd been utterly horrified the first time he came back from his jog and pressed up against her back, hard and ready. I mean have the decency to shower first, she's not saying no to sex. Just no to sex when he's smelly and sweaty and already panting like a dog.

But he never listened.

And somewhere along the way, she began to think of it like a little quirk of theirs. They didn't have morning sex coz she would be snoring when he woke up to go for his jog.

They had after jogging sex. When she was all clean and fresh and he was all stinky and wet.

It was filthy.

It was hot.

His hand encircled her waist and pulled her back, the stench already informing her of his highness's return. Placing the newspaper on the table, she turned to look at him, and she had to admit he was peculiarly sexy like this. His mouth perpetually open from running for miles, his tongue laving out to wet his dry lips, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat and no matter how much she denied it to him; as repulsive as he smelled, there was so something manly about it that it never failed to turn her on. He let out a moan of routine and pecked her lips "Morning"

"You smell…".

"You always say that, and then proceed to rip my shirt off"

"I do no such thing" she denied profusely, while running her fingers teasingly along his arms; all toned, muscular and clammy.

"Mmhmmm" was his only attempt at rebuttal, he had no patience with a boner the size of a small animal.

His hands tightened around her waist as his lips fell to her neck, his now sticky stubble rubbing her soft cheek, eliciting a whole new thrill threw her body. It didn't matter what small a movement, almost everything the man did with his body made her want him more. He knew exactly where she was sensitive, and used it to force her surrender. Running his tongue over the column of her throat he settled on her pulse point, something about the beating of her life at the mercy of his ministrations aroused him more. He could control her; feel how her pulse raced when he bit her lightly, how it jumped uncontrollably when he sucked on it, sure to always leave his mark.

Usually he would toy with her more, always finding sadistic pleasure in the noises he drew from her, but at this time, with his heart beating against his chest and adrenaline pumping through him, he needed to find his release. He had forever to make her beg.

Her hands scaled over his moist forearms, running along the taught muscles as she bit her lip in anticipation, despite how revolting the thought seemed in her head, something about his smell right now; so manly, so earthy and raw made her weak in her knees and drenched with want. His hands moved from her waist to the edge of her short nightdress, just about covering her butt. Never the one with patience especially not after his morning jog, Klaus shrugged her panties off to one side, grumbling at why she was wearing them to begin with - it was a standing instruction from him, the less clothes the better. Her hands stopped at his shoulder blades, gripping tightly as he felt his finger move into her aching sex.

His middle finger trailed around her slit, lightly and teasingly, typical Klaus. But he was impatient, his need for release stretching his sweat pants, so he sped up his actions - pressing harder into her core, rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her. She whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck she grabbed a fistful of his curls in her hand, while the other traveled south to deliver the same torture to him. Her small, soft hands sneaked under his pants and underwear to find his pert cock ready for her. Wrapping her hand around the base she slowly moved it up towards the tip, smearing his pre-cum in her fingers she went down again, moving her hands to his base, slightly grazing his balls before moving up to his tip, her motions much faster now due to the added enthusiasm of Klaus's finger inside her.

His fingers moved in tandem, in and out, in and out, in and out.

Occasionally scissoring and curling to elicit a sweet moan from her. Every time he did that she squeezed on his dick harder, just to repay the treatment. His thumb pressed on her clit as his fingers made her wetter and readier for him. She was almost on the brink of her orgasm when he pulled his fingers out, chuckling and kissing her when she moaned in complain he said "You need to stop that now love" he looked down to where her fingers still worked on his length "Or this will be over all too soon"

Clothes were ripped off in a blur of flurry motions and colors, her bra and panties lying by the fridge and his sweaty icky pants flung across onto the kitchen counter - eww she had to clean that counter asap. He was pushing her behind now, both completely naked, his lean, honey tinted skin shining with sweat.

"Not in the kit-" her words were barely formed before he was pushing her onto the table. Her palms flat onto the table, her cheek resting on the cool wood as his hands palmed her ass, spreading her legs wide enough so that he could stand in between.

Her protests of having sex where they ate their food was further suppressed when he ran the tip of his erection along her slit, making her wiggle her ass and push back against him. He didn't make her wait any longer, to be honest he couldn't wait any longer, any other time and he would have made her beg even for the smallest touch. In one smooth motion he buried himself inside her, up to the hilt, seeing her smile of content as he finally entered her made him chuckle. A rumble erupted from the pits of his stomach at the feel of her walls gripping him tight like a glove, steadying himself on his feet he pulled out, almost completely, the tip dangling along her entrance, before delving back again, harder and faster than before. He kept up the pace he had set, pulling his cock out almost completely, and pistoning into her harder and harder with each withdrawal, until he had her mewling and writhing beneath him, her nails scratching on the table and her hips moving in rhythm with his.

Her walls tightened around him, clenching sporadically and he knew she was close, so he moved his hips in a circular motion, changing the angle at which he entered her, making her scream - once, twice, thrice - before she stilled and shook violently as her mouth opened in a silent scream. He took a second to admire her juices flowing down her thighs, before working to his own release. Then like she almost always did, she became a puddle of goo, immobile and incoherent. Klaus grabbed her hips, his fingers bruising her soft skin as he pulled out completely this time and thrust in - once, twice before an animalistic growl left his mouth as he burst into her, his seed filling her up and she stirred slightly. Exhausted, like always he pulled out of her, snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her with him to the floor, both sitting down by the dining table as Klaus wrapped his discarded shirt around her shivering body - Caroline was always cold.

She looked up at him through hooded lids, already sleepy, like always "Why can't we ever make it to the couch?"

An amused laugh rumbled through him as she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So I have been nominated for Best smut author in the klaroline awards on tumblr, along with two other categories. If you like my smut or The Cold Trail (for which I have been nominated) you can find the links to vote for me on my profile here! :) _


	20. Secret santa - part 1

_A/N- This is one of the drabbles I wrote for the Klaroline secret Santa on tumblr. It's basically 1600 words of pure smut – no literally. Do let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is AUAH.**_

* * *

><p>Klaus's hands tensed on the edges of his mahogany desk, his nails scratching against it as a deflection mechanism to crying out loud, his teeth biting into his inside cheek and absently nodding at Elijah as he lectured him incessantly. In a flash his hand dipped below his desk, grasping onto the bush of blonde hair, pulling at it almost violently in pure desperation to get Caroline's mouth away from his cock.<p>

Klaus groaned and jerked forward, his action causing him to spill over his glass of water. He pushed his thighs together trying to do anything to get Caroline to stop, but she refused, only giggling under her breath as she took a firm hold of the base of his dick and engulfed the sensitive tip within her mouth, clenching and unclenching her cheeks around him.

That damned girl would be the end of him, figuratively and if anyone found out about their activities behind closed doors and in this case, under a desk - _literally_. He was a professor, her professor and she was his student; his young but frighteningly mature student, who was currently on her knees giving him the blowjob of his life while his brother reprimanded him for being an arrogant jerk.

"I would prefer it if you at least _pretended_ like you were happy for me and Katherine, Niklaus" Elijah said in a huff, smoothening the front lapels of his suit jacket and fixing his squirming brother with a weary gaze "I mean this is your niece or nephew after all"

Klaus hummed in response, closing his eyes as if he was considering the words his brother was saying, whereas he was simply trying to deflect his mind from Caroline's tongue skimming the base of his cock, her hand held a steady grip on him as she ran her tongue from the tip to the base, swirling and flicking the moist tip.

His hand in her hair tugged mercilessly, but she wasn't having any of it, she had always been a rebel and this was as reckless as it could get. Running her hands over his tense thighs she stopped at the base, ghosting her lips over his erection, but not touching - _never_ touching. Blowing on the tip lightly, enough to elicit a thrust of his hips she moved her hands to his balls, gripping and fondling them. And now he was going positively livid with want.

An inner battle raged through him; one half wanting to get Caroline away from him so he could attempt to speak to his brother in anything other than grunts and growls and another determined to never let Caroline part those pretty pink lips from his throbbing dick.

Klaus straightened in his chair, pushing himself back and bringing his other hand down to Caroline's head as well. Looking directly at Elijah he said "I am happy for you, if _you're_ happy, but I don't particularly care about Katherine" he paused for a minute, deciding that this was enough to keep Elijah off for a few seconds, he pushed on the blonde's head; taking in her smirk as he filled her mouth with his cock, sighing in relief as he turned up to Elijah "So forgive me if I don't feel like attending any celebratory parties"

Elijah frowned and shook his head "It's one night Niklaus, I think you can make that sacrifice for family"

Klaus sighed and lowered his head, making Elijah think he was pondering over his words as a dark shadow crossed his face. Klaus just needed an excuse to bring his eyes back to the girl between his legs, gulping as he watched his slick dick move in and out of her hot mouth, her eyes fixed on his, a pure devilish twinkle in them as she dragged her teeth over him up until the tip. He watched with a lopsided frown as she took only the tip in her mouth and sucked, leaving the rest of his length for her hands to pleasure, but he wasn't having any of that. If he was going to be put in such a situation with Elijah two feet from him, he was getting a good fucking blow out of it.

So with a grunt he turned his eyes back to his absolutely confused brother and pushed her mouth down on him again, shivering at the tremors that her squeak sent through him.

Keeping his hands tangled in her hair, Klaus spoke "Fine, I'll be there for an hour and I will most probably be drunk, and then I'm gone understand?". Now Elijah was positively lost, he never once thought Klaus would agree to this, but then again he didn't know about the situation under the desk to realize why Klaus was so co-operative. Nodding at Elijah, Klaus pushed further back into his chair and bought his eyes back to Caroline, unable to keep himself from watching her blow him; it was the one thing that could quite possibly make him do anything.

_Anything_.

His eyes widened when he saw what Caroline was doing; her lips moved in a steady speed on his erection while she moved her other hand to delve into her aching core, running her fingers through the wet folds, making her moan and hum over him. He had never seen anything more erotic in his life; Caroline in a short little skirt, under his desk, bobbing up and down on him as she pleasured herself and smirked up at him, all the while Elijah was standing on the other side.

There was something so reckless about it that it made him want to throw his brother out and take her then and there on his desk, push that little skirt out of the way and sink his dick into her inviting folds and never let go.

So he did just that.

"I'll see you tonight Elijah, now if you don't mind I have papers to grade" Klaus quipped, his voice strangled and husky.

Elijah only narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the door, before pausing at the exit and turning around to look at Klaus with his eyes closed and head leaned back and said "Be on time. And _don't_ bring your friend"

Klaus's eyes flew open and Caroline let him go with a pop.

What just happened?

But he didn't have time to ponder over that, not right now.

With an unbecoming growl Klaus pulled Caroline out from under the desk, throwing caution to the wind as he lifted her up from the bum and placed her on the edge of his desk. Her eyes twinkling impishly as she bit her lip and tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he had no time for kisses and hugs and cuddles, he needed release right now and he was going to get it one way or another. And he was going to make Caroline pay for her little antic today.

Bringing her hips right at the edge, her body flush against his, he tore her underwear off, tilting her back and driving him deep inside her with one clean stroke, making her mewl out in pleasure and grip onto his shoulders.

He thrust his throbbing dick into her. In and out, in and out. A steady rhythm he was having a hard time maintaining. No pun intended, of course. He watched as Caroline forced her hips up to meet his. Klaus pushed her down, having no desire to deal with her little pleas. His pulsing cock continued to glide smoothly into her folds, the desk rocking as he rammed into her. He needed to do this his way. She may have started it, but he would end it.

She had been in control far too long, and it was time he took it back. With a wolfish grin he pulled out of her, chuckling at her whimper of displeasure. Without a word he turned her around, bring her feet to the ground and bending her over the desk, one hand at her neck to keep her steady and the other hitching her intrusive skirt over her hip and palming the soft, creamy flesh of her ass. She struggled against this new position, never the one to like giving up control, but with him she had very little choice as he spread her legs with his knees, bending down to nip at her shoulder blades, his teeth grazing and marking her skin as he pushed into her again, filling her up to the hilt.

All coherent thoughts left her mind, control be damned; all she cared about was the way his hips moved in a circular motion, reaching deeper and deeper into her as he pulled back and delved back in. Her fists pounded into the desk, suppressing her moans into the hard, cool, wood as she pushed her hips back, aching to take him in as much as she could.

His nails marked the skin of her hips, clawing and digging into it as he pistoned into her, harder and with renewed desperation at every thrust. Her hands stilled as her body went rigid and he could feel her walls tightening around him as she held onto the other edge of the desk, rocking back and forth as he rammed into her almost violently, taking in her shrieks and moans as she finally unraveled around him, her nails chipping as she scratched at the desk. He didn't wait any longer to find his own release, moving her hips back onto his as he plunged into her frantically, an animalistic growl of relief rumbling from the pits of his stomach as she milked him for his worth, filling her up with his seed.

His chest heaving and his breathing labored, Klaus bent over, placing his head on her back and listening to her own coarse breaths. His life had turned a full 360 the day he had seen her walk into his class, the sparkle in her flirty eyes charting out his doomed fate on that day itself. She truly was going to be the end of him. He needed to think of some way to possibly explain this to Elijah, and hope and pray to deities he never believed in that Elijah didn't know that his _friend_ was Caroline.

And he also needed a new desk.


	21. Secret santa - part 2

_A/N- This is the second drabble I wrote for secret Santa and honestly its one of my most favorite things I've ever written! I hope you like it as much as I did. And I would love to know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>AUAH**

* * *

><p><em>No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber<br>Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

* * *

><p>It was a white themed wedding.<p>

Everything from the drapes, the napkins, the flowers, the décor, the tables, the chairs to the groom itself – were all in white. It was traditional to wear a dark tux in their family, but the groom never did anything by tradition. The bride, surprisingly, was not amongst the many things decked in pure white, for who can fault her for wearing what she wants on her own wedding day. Ever since she had been a little girl she'd dreamt of walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, but her husband loves her in blue; so a dash of blue spreads across the seam of her spotless white dress.

It was, by far, one of oddest weddings one would ever witness; married at home not a church, more guards than guests, more alcohol than food and an ever present watchful eye. Yes, it was a rather rare experience for anyone other than the wedded couple; for all they saw was the promise's of the life to come in each other's eyes and nothing more.

They were after all; Klaus and Caroline. And Klaus and Caroline were anything but normal.

Him; the son of a Mafia Boss.

Her; a small town girl.

A small smile creeps up on his face as he leads his bride to the dance floor; her radiant smile puts the lights to shame, her scent rivals the sweet perfume of the flowers and her eyes warm than the fire burning in his heart. He holds her close to him, his hand winding around her waist as they sway to the song, feeling nothing but the comfort of her body enveloped in his.

And for _this_ moment, he desperately needs to feel this. Feel her breath on his neck, her smile against his lips, her words of love in his ear, the heat of her body – he needs it like he needs his next breath.

His eye catches his brothers, and for a minute his focus shifts from his beautiful bride to his tense brother. Elijah; the oldest, and after their father's death the head of the family stands at the edge of the dance floor, eyeing his brother with his bride almost sadly before once again, like majority of the night, moves his attention elsewhere. His eyes sharp and determined, he watches like a hawk, the dread and horror of a day long past still ablaze in his black eyes.

Klaus remembers the last time he was in this ball room, not more than a year ago. Fidgeting with his tux as he waited to perform his duties as the best man, smiling _almost_ genuinely at the pure bliss on Elijah's face. No matter his strong dislike, borderline hatred of one Katerina Petrova, she was the only person in existence who could make his brother smile, and that itself earned her Klaus's respect, if not approval. He remembers the entire day, from the exhilaration of his elder brother, to the tears in his mother's eyes, to the flirty quirk in Caroline's smile to the bullet flying in through the window and lodging deep within Katerina's heart; killing her instantly.

She didn't even get to be his wife before her life was ripped from her.

And now, as Klaus dances at his own wedding, resting his head on Caroline's as she nuzzles into his neck, he sees the fear in his brother's eyes, the trepidation of his small smiles. He fears the same fate will befall his younger brother, and he wishes nothing more than for Niklaus to have what he couldn't, for him to have the happiness that was wrenched away from him.

But Klaus has assured him countless times - there is no tragedy in store for tonight, only celebration of Caroline becoming his wife.

* * *

><p>Hours later, in what she can officially call <em>their<em> bedroom, Caroline stands by the full length mirror, admiring her wedding dress. She smoothens the front of her dress and looks at her husband in the mirror, standing by the desk and unbuttoning his cufflinks "I think I look more beautiful as Mrs. Mikaelson that I did as Ms. Forbes" she quips playfully.

When he doesn't respond and only tugs his vest off of him, she looks over her shoulder and pouts "Too cheesy?"

Klaus laughs as he walks to her; sliding his arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder "No, my love. I agree with you. You are far more beautiful as Mrs. Mikaelson"

She smiles contently and turns her neck to one side as he peppers kisses down her throat. "Must have been tough for you" he whispers against her skin, reveling in the way she shivers against him.

"Hmmm?"

"It must be tough to not have your mother attend your wedding"

She tenses in his arms, her breath catching as she laughs awkwardly "Nik, my mother's dead. You know that"

"Enough" he growls, and the fierceness of his grip and eyes make her gasp "We both know your mother is alive, held hostage in the Salvatore Mansion. Their leverage to force you to do their bidding"

Her eyes close and dread flits through every cell of her shaking body. She can hear the sadness in his voice, the revelation of her true identity harms no one more than him. He sounds broken, lost and cold and it breaks her heart. Her worst nightmare is coming true. She's been treading on eggshells for so long; since the day she first met him to this very moment. A battle has raged within her for longer than she can remember; one pushed by her desperation to ensure her mother's safety, other fueled by her love for her husband. It was the one thing she was not supposed to do – fall for the man she had to deceive.

"I had no choice" she trembles against his grip, her hand sliding over his "I had no choice Nik, they have my mother" she opens her watery eyes to look into his gray, cold emotionless orbs.

"And depending on your next answer, I will decide whether to save her or let her die" Klaus drawls, his voice stoic and calm and for the first time since she is thrust into his world, she sees the man the world fears – she sees the beast hiding under the man.

"Was it all a lie?" he murmurs into her ear, so softly that she almost misses it. His voice breaks, his heart thumping against his chest like a machine – he's embarrassed, he hates that he even cares for her reply.

She turns around instantly, offense to his words clear in her eyes as she throws caution to the winds and holds his face in her hands, running her fingers over his coarse stubble "How can you even ask me that? I have lied to you every day, things that now I cannot even remember – but there is one thing I have never lied about..."

He halts her confession but gripping her shoulders tightly, making her wince at the prick of his nails digging into her skin "Don't" he warns, his eyes livid and his body shaking "Just _don't_ lie anymore"

"_We_ were never a lie" she whispers against his lips, breathing in his musky scent and resting her hands on his chest. She needs him to believe that, she needs him to know that everything in their relationship was a lie, _except_ her irrefutable love for him, which was as real as the sun, earth and moon. She knows her fate, and she can see the dark, endless abyss that is his fate in his lifeless eyes and she will not leave him like that. She's already taken too much from him, she owes him that much.

"What did they want you to do?" he demands.

She averts her eyes from and lets out a soft sob "I was to kill Elijah. And you would become the head, and then... and then"

"They would use you to bring me down" he comments, staggering in his place, lifting her chin to force her to meet his eyes "And then take over our territory"

She feels no shred of hope when he pulls away from her; the warm haven of his body ripped from her seals her fate. They take a minute looking at each other; she's defeated and exhausted, wanting nothing more than for him to believe her, he's a ghost of the man he was, the man all feared was shattered by a little ray of sunlight.

He pulls a knife out of his belt buckle and holds it by his side "You know I have to kill you"

Yes, she does and as prepared as she was, when the moment comes, her will falters as she backs up and cries out for mercy. She's known this was the end for her – she's a traitor and he is Niklaus Mikaelson; the man who shows no mercy, not to those who betray him, but that doesn't stop the fear from taking over her. She doesn't want to die, she wants to free her mother and be a loving wife to her husband. But her life is neither a movie nor a book; her life is a tragic song.

Death is his way of showing her mercy, for he knows the torture she would endure if he lets her live; being around him but never near him, loving him but never feeling him would be a fate far worse for his beloved.

"But I love you" she protests almost half-heartedly as he brings her close to him, one last time "That was never a lie"

"I know" he whispers, kissing her chastely and cradling her face in his hand. A small smile forms on her face when she realizes that he does believe her, maybe there is still hope for him.

And then she feels nothing but pain as the sharp edge of the knife penetrates her chest, puncturing her heart. But it's her beautiful husband that steals her breath; the lone tear sneaking down his cheek as whispers his own words of love to her.

And that's how Elijah finds him hours later; sitting in a pool of blood, mumbling to her corpse as he holds his bride close to him; her beautiful white dress marred by the dark patch of red.

In the blood lies their love.

Klaus had been right, there was no more tragedy for this night – the tragedy had already occurred before the wedding, when Elijah informed Klaus of Caroline's true identity. And yet Klaus decided to marry her; for she was the woman he loved; and she would die his wife, his and only his.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN- What did you think? I'm thinking of turning this into a full length fic, would you like to read that? And don't assume I plan on ending it like this drabble ;)__! I have other devious ideas for the plot! Please do let me know what you think!_

_I have a poll out of my profile, go vote so I can decide what to do!_


	22. Drabble blog - part 1

_A/N – So basically I am one of the mods in a Klaroline drabble request blog on tumblr, and I thought of posting some of the drabbles that I had written from the blog here, so these are two drabbles from there. I hope you like and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt : Elevator smut and Klaus and Caroline stuck in an elevator.<em>

**_This is AU/AH_**

Caroline is certain she has the worst luck on the planet (perhaps she's killed puppies or something more cuter in a past life) when two catastrophes occur in a space of three minutes. One; she wrestles her way through a throng of crowd into the closing elevator, sliding in through the small gap straight into the smirking face of Klaus Mikaelson. Second; after appropriating him an adequate amount of scoffs and glares, she resolutely huffs and turns away from him, when the lights start to flicker and the elevator goes pitch black as it comes to a sudden screechy halt somewhere in between the 26th and 25th floor.

And as if the fright of falling to your impending death wasn't enough; when the hazy, obnoxious, red emergency light turns on, she's half wrapped around him, her fingers digging into his arms and her head scrunched into his neck. His arms are all too happy to round around her tiny frame, one far too close to her backside for comfort. And when she realizes she isn't dying, dead or going to die – she pushes away from him, shoving him a little too violently.

And the motherfucker's still smirking.

"That was quite a fright wasn't it?" he quips, mimicking her actions and leaning against the opposite wall.

"Nope" she quips back, popping the 'p' and feigning calmness whereas her heart is only just beginning to slow down "I wasn't afraid."

"Clearly," he chides, sarcasm dripping from every silky smooth accented syllable and _fuck him and his fucking accent_. She pays him no heed and stupidly hopes for a signal in her phone, and once again confirms she has the worst luck ever – she forgot her phone in her office.

"This has happened before. Don't worry, maintenance will sort it out soon" Klaus assures her and she flashes him a fake smile, the uneasiness evident in her body language "But since we're here, why don't we make the most of it?"

She doesn't miss the implications in his tone, or the blatant quirk of his brows as he appraises her from head to toe and all of a sudden she's conscious of herself. Straightening her white silk blouse and smoothening the lines of her grey pencil skirt, she flicks her hair behind her shoulders and huffs out a reply, "Or we could spend it in peaceful silence?"

Her suggestion is thoroughly ignored as he slides a few steps closer to her "How's the Brent case going?"

Her chest puffs with pride as a small hint of a smile creeps up on her pink lips, "Very well. His lying snitch of a wife won't get a penny out of him."

Klaus' brows rise even higher at the confidence in her words, "So, you covered up his Brazilian keep in Montreal then?"

"Brazi-keep? What? Brazillian who? _Huh_?" she mumbles, blinking furiously "What?"

"You don't know?" he enunciates every single word, disbelief clear in his tone.

"You're lying," she digresses, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a furious gaze. How dare he try to mess with her head?

"I wish. If I have to hear him talk about her once more, he's going to end up with a golf club lodged in a very uncomfortable place."

"He lied to me!" she hisses, throwing her hands in the air and pushing off the wall "I can't believe he never told me, even when I expressly told him…"

"Clients lie, Caroline." Klaus chastised, watching her pace furiously inside the small enclosure "Do you even remember anything of what I taught you that day?"

Her cheeks heat up at the mere mention of that day and she halts her incessant pacing, backing up against the wall again and putting some much needed space between them, she does her best to pretend like that day brings up no buried desires within her. "Well, in my defense, you did very little teaching that day."

"Oh! I remember" He hisses in response, the infuriating smirk turning into a pure vulgar one, his husky and indicative voice entices a shiver down her spine, making her push herself against the wall and gulp nervously.

If this was a bad porno – this would be about the time they would start the uhm you know… activities.

"I remember that day very well," he adds in a whisper, just because he can, and he loves to see the way she purses her lips and lowers her gaze as her cheeks flush red. He isn't lying though, he does remember that day very well, down to every dirty little detail.

She tries to think of anything but the scandalous images invading her mind, but all she can think of the feel of his big, strong hands grazing her thigh, his rough stubble leaving a trail of red marks from her neck to the valley between her breasts to the inside of her thighs, his rebel tongue and teeth nipping and taunting every inch of her body, his lips claiming her from her mouth to her nipples to her core, the way the leather of the backseat felt under her back, squeaking in response to his feverous hips, the way he bit her ear lobe just as she unraveled around him.

Shaking her head abruptly, she clears her throat and notices the way he's looking at her. The smirk and mirth are gone, replaces by something so primal and animalistic that it makes her thighs press together. She almost averts her gaze when he probes out his tongue to lick his lips, but she can't - _literally_ can't turn away from him and before she knows it he's barely an inch from her face.

"Imagine my surprise when I hear little Caroline Forbes got a job at my firm" he drawls into her face, eyes curiously watching the way her chest heaves and her hands curls behind her back, like she's afraid they'll do something rash.

"First of all, I never was and never will be little," she tell him, hating the term even when he had called her that all those years ago, she may have been a law student but she was not _little,_ "And second, this is not your firm. You are just a partner."

"Please, this firm would tank without me," he dismisses, the arrogance in his words and voice doing nothing to suppress her arousal.

"You know I do remember that day," she jibes, anger suddenly competing with the other dominant emotion "I remember that you have a massive…"

"So you do remember our little car ride. I bet you couldn't stop thinking about me," he's even closer as he says this, his full lips ghosting over hers, his fingers curling around a strand of her hair and pushing it behind her ear, making sure to scrape his knuckles over her warm cheek. "I bet you remember how loud I made you scream, the ways I bent your glorious body…"

"Ego" she mutters under her breath, too captivated by the way his lips moved and his hands gently running up and down her arms to form a proper sentence "I was… massive ego"

Thoroughly ignoring her nonsensical ramblings and realizing that he had the same effect on her that she did on him, Klaus stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her waist. Smirking impishly, he lowered his head and brushed his nose along her jaw "I still have scars on my back. Sharp little talons you got there."

He buries his face in her neck, smiling victoriously as a whimper leaves her at his words. He can feel the battle raging within her as she moves against him, whether to push him away or entice him he wasn't sure. She was right in trapping her hands behind her back, because as soon as the words left his mouth – she was a goner. Pride be damned, her hands fly from behind her back and twist into his curls and yank his face to hers. She can't quite control her moan when their lips finally meet, she's been trying to recollect how they felt since he's brought up that day. Were they soft? Or rough? Warm or cold? Tender or passionate?

She's forgotten that they were all of the above, the way his lips moved against hers, teasing her in the beginning and then engulfing her lower lip between them, nipping and sucking at it. He could be drawing the very life from her soul, but if _that_ was how he did it, then she wouldn't care. Her head tilts involuntarily, allowing him to kiss her deeper, his tongue clashing with hers, rough and smooth battling against each other. His hands are still as quick as she remembers it, for in the time she's rendered catatonic by his sinful lips; his hands have sneaked under her skirt to cup her through her panties.

And she's positively embarrassed at how soaked they are and he's positively delighted by how soaked they are. She can hear him laugh softly as she gasps away from his lips at the feel of him rubbing her over her underwear, the rough material adding to the sweet torture as it scrapped against her bundle of nerves. He's relentless; guiding his middle finger over her slit, reveling in the way she grinds her hips against his finger, silently begging him to take it further. She directs his head to her neck, moving her head to one side to allow him to nip and suck at her tender skin. His fingers pick up the speed, driven by her whimpers and his own demanding erection; he tugs her underwear down to her ankles and finds her dripping centre with his all too eager fingers. Her hands find his shoulders, nails digging through the material of his suit as he slips two fingers inside her and rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit.

When his mouth reaches over her clothed breast, taking it into his mouth and sucking and biting through her silk blouse, she's had enough, just about enough. Her hands find the front of his jeans, cupping and stroking him until he stills in his movements and withdraws his fingers from inside her and faces her. She can tell he wants her to look at him with the way his eyes are screaming for her full attention, and she gives it. Under the gaudy red light, his lust consumed face looks more handsome than she could have imagined. Her breath hitches and another wave of ache riles through her when he lifts his fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking the remnants of her juices from them "Mmmm," he muses "Just as I remember!"

She knows she's never going to be the same. No other man will be able to infuriate and arouse her this badly, he's ruined her for all other men, and something tells her that's exactly what he wants.

And from then on it's all a blur; a blur or skin against skin, moans against moans and she's never felt more alive than she does when he sinks into her, filling her to the hilt. Not even giving her a chance to adjust to his size before he's pumping in and out of her sporadically, his fingers marking her hips as he tightly grips her around him, her heels digging into his ass and marking him with every thrust of his hips. She gives him a new set of scars as her nails-_talons_- claw at his back, the deeper he pistons into her the deeper her nails scrap into the muscles of his back, drawing blood and making him hiss at the sting. His stubble renews it path down her torso, scratching over her throat column until it turns red and moving down to her chest, scrapping the soft underside of her breasts and making her arch into his mouth.

And when she finally tumbles over the cliff, she clings to him desperately and remembers how she'd felt all those years ago – _special_. She was merely a bright eyed 3rd year law student when she met him; the handsome, charming and successful lawyer, and he'd given her exactly what she needed at that point – hope. Without any words, he'd made her feel more special than anyone ever had and she'd been missing it for all those years. The way he whispers her name when he reaches his own release makes her heart ache in anguish and longing, such painful longing that she doesn't want to have to wait three more years to hear her name from his lips.

And when he pulls out of her and chastely kisses her lips, the fear sets in – maybe this is all she gets; a quick, spontaneous moment once every blue moon, but it's not what she wants. But she won't be the one to wear her heart on her sleeve and have her hopes crushed, so she purses her lips and pulls her underwear back up, watching from under her lashes as he fixes his clothes back on.

"How about I work with you on the Brent case?" he innocently asks, brushing the rogue tendrils off her face "I've always wanted to have a go at him."

She smiles and nods her head "That wouldn't be so bad."

And she's about to do it, ask him if this can be more than a one-time thing; she's not a ditsy student anymore, she's an upcoming associate and just as she's about to say the words, the elevator dings back into action. Hurling down towards the ground floor, it takes her sudden inspiration with it. He says nothing as he stands with his hands behind his back, watching her with a sly smile and when the doors open he starts to walk out, and she can barely control the dismayed look on her face.

"How about we discuss the case over dinner?" He asks, flashing her a mischievous smile, scattering the grey storm of doom clouding her heart and she smiles back, nodding her head and walking out with him.

"But I'm still the lead, so your place is under me. Understood?" she waves a threatening finger in his face and the ghost of a small breaks out on her face.

"I think I can work with that. In fact, I think I would rather enjoy it"

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Caroline makes a witch cast a spell and now she can read Klaus's mind. And his thoughts are all about her etc. <em>

When the idea was propositioned to her, she had an inkling that it would go terribly wrong – and not the murderer-on-a-rampage-hide-your-daughters kind of wrong, more like the my-pants-just-split-in-the-middle-of-the-mall-someone-help-me kind of wrong. But she could never have foreseen it going _so_ wrong. It was quite simple really; Damon and Stefan were convinced Klaus was hiding something from them, so they needed to know everything there was to know if they were putting up precious Elena's life at risk. And there was no way they could just stroll in and force Klaus to tell them the truth, so without discussing any other possible options they jumped to one which involved her being bait – as always.

And here she was; under Bonnie's spell – one which allowed her to witness Klaus's thoughts when she was asleep, and she was about to force herself to fall asleep so she could peak into the mind of the monster. She didn't like being bait, but she couldn't deny that she was probably the _only_ one Klaus wouldn't kill if he found out. And that was if he was in a good mood. Caroline reclined on her bed and pulled the covers on her as Stefan closed the blinds. Crinkling her nose at him when he sat down by the edge of the bed, she quipped "I can't sleep when you're sitting there. Go outside you creep!"

Smirking and rolling his eyes Stefan left the room just as slumber began to take over her. She had been told it was going to be like a dream, only it wouldn't be dream but a projection of what he was thinking at that point. Blackness covered her sight at first, nothing visible at all before light started to break through the darkness – and she could begin to tell where she was. It looked like a living room; a posh one at that, so she safely assumed it was at his mansion, and she was right as she could see Klaus standing by the easel, a tumbler of scotch by his side as he painted wildly. His eyes narrowed and determined and his brows pulled together as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, tilting his head from side to side as he devoted his complete attention onto the painting.

Caroline frowned, not knowing how this was supposed to work. Just as she was pondering on this, the sound of his throaty chuckle filled the room – but his lips hadn't moved an inch. And then she realized it, he was laughing to himself in his head; this is how she could hear and know what he was thinking. She moved from her place by the entrance to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at his painting.

It was... her.

She looked devastatingly beautiful; her blonde waves flowing over her face, the blue sky and bright sun behind her making her hair sparkle, her eyes darkened and wide, the veins under them breaking her skin and marring her perfect face, her mouth open as her fangs protruded out, her lips and chin smeared in blood and a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Her breath hitched as she studied the image ahead of her, all thoughts of her reason to be here flew out of her head as she stepped closer, her chest almost touching his back as she admired his work, while Klaus did the same, a proud twinkle in his eyes as he bought the glass to his lips. She looked so intriguing; a monster and yet so human; deformed and yet so beautiful. He had shown her what she had always wanted to know, he had shown her that even at her darkest she still wouldn't lose herself.

She watched with anticipation as he moved to scribble something at the right corner of the painting.

_Shining even at...-_

"What the hell!" Caroline exclaimed as she suddenly woke up, springing up in her bed and glaring at Bonnie "Why did you break the spell?". She was frustrated she didn't get to see what Klaus wrote under her painting.

As it turns out it wasn't safe to be under the spell for too long, so Bonnie woke her up and they planned to try again a few hours later; hoping to get useful information this time. So a few hours later she found herself floating in that darkness again as an image started to form in her head.

She was in a bathroom it seemed, her hands landed on the tiles of the washbasin as she straightened up and turned to her side, wondering why she was in a bathroom when she saw Klaus – in the shower, _naked_.

_Holy shit! _She turned around with a squeak she was thankful Klaus couldn't hear. This was not part of the deal! There was no nudity warning given or she wouldn't have signed up for this show. But it was too late now, she was standing in a steamy, smoky bathroom with a naked Klaus as he cleaned himself, and the noises that he was making made it literally, _physically_ impossible for her to not turn around and look at him. And just as she had suspected; his hands were focused on the junction between his thighs, his elbows moving forward and back as he pleasured himself, moving his hands in tandem over his erection as a grunt escaped from his throat and he tilted his head back.

This was all too much, and just as she was about to run away and smack Damon on the head for making her do this – the darkness enveloped her again, before bringing her to a blurry, hazy image – a mess of limbs and muffled sounds.

What was happening? What is this? A dream within a dream?

When did this become fucking Inception?

She didn't have time to dwell on this further as a desperate moan pierced the air – _her_ moan, or _the her_ that Klaus was imagining. She was spread out under him, in some fancy bed with blood red sheet as he moved his head over her stomach, prodding his tongue out to taste her skin, sucking and kissing until he dipped his head into the dip of her hips, his breath ghosting over her core as he lapped his ragged tongue over her moist slit, smirking proudly as she –imagined her- _something_ moaned loudly and twisted her fingers in his hair, bucking her hips into his mouth and arching her back into the air. She was positively embarrassed of her moaning when his hands came up to cup her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and tugging mercilessly at the hardened peaks, driving her livid with want.

This was so wrong, _so so so_ wrong and yet so hot that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair. Watching in fascination as she writhed and shivered under his ministrations, whining and whimpering his name, begging and pleading him to just take her already. And then somehow in the midst of her lust filled haze she realized that Klaus had been thinking of this – her under him, writhing and moaning his name while he pleasured himself, and as much as it should disgust her, it made her flush as heat flowed through her body.

Before she could turn her attention back to the sweaty bodies ahead of her, she felt herself being pulled back into consciousness and this time she positively yelled as she woke up, "Bonnie NO!"

"Uhm..." Stefan swayed on his feet, uncertainty clouding his face as he looked at Caroline , "You – uhm, you were making some... weird noises," he aided his words by shaking his hands in a comical motion.

Gulping nervously as her cheeks burned from the sudden flow of blood, Caroline lowered her head and pulled the covers closer to her body, downright petrified of whatever noises she had been making.

Damon sneered as he pulled Stefan and Bonnie to the door "Maybe Blondie wasn't the best person to get a tour of Klaus's mind – she got a little _too_ distracted."


	23. Secret Valentine short drabble

_I have absolutely no idea what this is, but I was reading and this idea came to me. I wrote it in like 10 minutes so don't judge me. _

Klaus Mikaelson has really never liked his name, all versions of it.

He doesn't _dis_like it, it's a name – it's _his_ name, and despite the numerous names he's been called throughout his existence (_hybrid daddy, the bastard, jerkface, you, run for your lives!_) he honestly can't think of being called anything other than his name.

And he has a lot of versions of his name – the old school, elegant and peculiar _Niklaus_ which only Elijah uses, the playful and endearing _Nik_ that Rebekah and Kol use and the authoritative and fear inducing _Klaus_ that everyone he despises and wishes to petrify to death use.

All in all his names never really mattered to him.

That is until he met Caroline.

He likes her name, _Caroline Forbes_ – it fits her perfectly, it even _sounds_ bright and beautiful. He likes saying her name, he likes to purposely roll the _r_ with his accent to make her blush and bite her inner check. He likes the taste her name leaves on his tongue – like wine and peppermint, she's grace and fire rolled into one. It makes him smile.

But it's nothing compared to how much he loves _his_ name from her lips.

At first she barely said his name; in fact she did little but roll her pretty little eyes and scoff at him. But the first time she says his name it makes him smile for no reason whatsoever. The way she says his name has grown over the years – in the beginning it always left her mouth with a tinge of sarcasm and hatred, then turned into puzzled and soft. But the way she says his name _now_ – with warmth and love is his favorite.

Sometimes his name rolls off her tongue so casually; it's as if she has no idea what she's doing to him. It's become second nature to her, carefully pronouncing both the _a _and _u_ separately, half singing his name on some occasions, and she never thinks about it twice but it lingers in his heart and mind for the whole day.

When they weren't together and all she saw him as was the big bad wolf; she'd say his name with anger, emphasizing the _k _and her tongue would peek out of her lips, caught between her teeth and he'd think of cutting her off with a kiss. But he was a gentleman, a monstrous gentleman – but a gentleman nonetheless, he let the lady come to him.

When they were together and she'd whisper his name softly as they lay in bed, he always made it a point to kiss her at every _Klaus_ and _Niklaus_ and _Nik_.

With her, _from_ her, he loves all the versions of his name; the whiny, pouty and exasperated _Nik_ when something didn't particularly go her way or when she wanted something from him, the angry and admonishing _Niklaus_ when he did something very bad and the best of all was how she said his infamous name, no one said _Klaus_ with such love and devotion as Caroline did and it made his heart swell in pride.

His names moving out of her tongue always leave him enthralled, and then she's _moaning_ his name and that's the most melodious sound he's heard in his millennia.

It's just a name – a weird one at that. He's never cared for it much.

Until Caroline.

* * *

><p><em>So this is what I wrote for the secret valentine and I can post it here now. Honestly I have no clue what this is, but I think its future verse, and basically 2300 words of nonsense. Hope you enjoy!<em>

They rarely play it anymore, not finding the need after so many years of companionship to lay it all out on the table. There was a sense of comfort with each other now, each knowing of the others little quirks and habits, each knowing what ticked the other off to the point they'd claw their own eyes out rather than suffer through it.

So it's a surprise to Klaus when she requests to play it out of the blue, no rhyme or reason accompanying her request. They had been sitting on the sofa watching a football match. Her head in his lap and her body curled up under a blanket. She had been silently fuming for the first half, angered when he has wiggled his brows and smirked at her cockily, silently asking for a little treat down there, and she'd huffed and smacked him on the arm before laying back down in his lap, ignoring his mumblings that sounded a lot like 'convenient' and 'easy' and 'while you're down there'.

When the whistle was blown and half time had started, she had risen from his lap, crouching on all fours and smiling at him coyly, leading him to believe that he might get that treat after all. Nothing goes better with football than a good blowjob. His brows rose slightly, mimicking hers as she stalked closer to him, resting one hand on his knee and slinging the other on the back of the couch, around his head.

"Let's play a game," she clicks her tongue, obviously having had her fill of sports and needing something else to entertain her pretty little head. When he only shook his head in question, his focus more on the television than her, she purposely rubs tantalizing circles in his knee, slowly moving her hand up his leg, "Full disclosure, come on!"

That and her little tease show causing a twitch in his pants made him look at her, brows completely raised and bewildered. But he decides to submit, maybe then she'd let him watch the match, or even better, continue her little tease to something more sating.

"Alright," he digresses, clearing his throat and straightening up in his seat, "As much as I love you in high heels love, I'd prefer if you didn't throw them around like you do your clothes. It's rather uncomfortable to mistakenly sit on a 6 inch heel."

She giggles at his words and slight wince of the memory and moves her hand from his leg to his broad chest, shaking her head as she says, "I didn't mean that kind of full disclosure. A different kind."

"Care to elaborate?"

"A sexual kind."

And now he was definitely interested in this game, even the entire stadium spontaneously combusting into flames couldn't distract him from that.

"Again," he presses, "Care to elaborate?"

"Same rules, you have to disclose something you've never said before. No judging, no comments – just the truth. But everything of the sexual kind." She adds in a purr.

"Are we talking complaints here because that I refuse to participate in. I'm perfect," he adds fiercely causing her to scoff and roll her eyes, "Even you said so yourself."

She bites her tongue to point out to him that it was one time, and will probably never happen again but she doesn't, because engaging in a battle about his ego will deflect them from her purpose.

He's still confused by the concept of the game, trying to determine the layout and rules and bullshit and she rolls her eyes in exasperation, knowing that he'll question her about the stupid rules before they can to the damn game. So she takes it on herself – and her hands – to get his attention.

"I'll start." She declares, sliding closer to him and smiling that sweet smile that had so much hidden beneath it, "Before we got together, and when I was supposed to hate you – I used to fantasize about you."

He can't help but swallow at that, even though he doesn't like seeing the smug smirk on her face when she noticed his reaction.

"In the shower, in the library, in class, in bed – all the time."

"Is that so?" he smirks, raising his own hands to trace against her neck and throat, not ready to let her get so much control over him and loving the way she closes her eyes in agreement.

"Mmhmm," she murmurs, slinging her leg over his side and straddling his lap, wriggling her hips over him until she was comfortable, knowing very well what she was doing. "Now your turn."

He thinks over it for a minute, finding it difficult to think of things he'd been ashamed or skeptical of revealing; he was nowhere near as shy and reserved as she was when it came to their sexual practices. You don't live to a millennium having any shame, and he had none of that, so it was a stretch to think of something to disclose to her.

"I love it when you're on top." He bit, chuckling inertly when her eyes widen in surprise at his confession. He'd never said that before, in fact he's always been the one wanting to be on top, dominating her with his body.

"Really? Why?"

"Explaining isn't part of the game." He points out.

She pouts and narrows her eyes, "It is now. Tell me why."

"Only if you do."

"Fine." She relents.

"You look very sexy when you're in control, your hair wild, your lips parted –Venus Incarnate." He can't help but smile at the way she blushes and lowers her gaze, but then she's looking at him with a devious look in her eyes and he knows his snarky, snippy blonde is back. "Now you, explain."

"Well a) You're hot. b) I was insanely attracted to you. c) You wouldn't stop pursuing me and d) did I mention you're hot?"

His cocky smile knows no bound as his ego swells to double its size and his cock twitches in pride. Her fingers trail over his arms and come to rest at the hem of his shirt, tugging on it and pulling it off of him, "Every time you disclose something you lose one item of clothing. New rule." She flashes him a wide smile and licks her lip, eyeing his bare chest with amazement – even after so many years.

"And who exactly made these rules?" he inquires, not that he cared, naked is his favorite type of attire for them anyways.

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm just making it up as we go. Now my turn."

She sucks her lower lip in her mouth as she thinks over it for a second, before raising a perfect brow and lowering her mouth to his ear, "I love it when we fucked on Elijah's desk."

He hardens in an instant, knowing that this isn't even a real game but he's going to lose soon. A few more confessions like that and he's going to fling her on the bed, rip her clothes off and bury himself deep inside her until she's seeing the stars and moaning his name.

She doesn't wait for him to demand her to remove her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it over his discarded shirt. His hands immediately come to skim over the freshly exposed skin as he shakes his head to think of another thing to disclose.

"I get impossibly aroused when you're jealous." He quips knowing it's going to make her a tad bit angry, but then again he gets even more aroused when she's angry – it's a win win here for him.

Her nose crinkles in displeasure as she glares at him, "I do not get jealous." She insists.

"Love, you almost killed a waitress last night because she handed me a drink." He chides, thoroughly enjoying the way her eyes flame at the mention of the woman.

Oh does he love her jealous!

If he wasn't so afraid for his sex life being put on hold he'd make her jealous on purpose.

"She didn't just hand you a drink," she hisses in her defense, "She was literally eye-fucking you. When I was sitting right next to you."

"If you say so sweetheart." He decides to humor her, because as much as he likes jealous and pissed off Caroline; it's also harder to get her to calm down fast enough for him to get any relief.

"Whatever," she said hastily, ridding him off his pants and climbing into his lap again, "Me again. I come the hardest when you bite me."

After that he's certain she can feel his erection against her thigh, if her smirk is anything to go by and he's also certain she's trying very hard to make him lose this game – even though it's not meant to have winners or losers. There's only one end to this game, and it's them rolling around under the sheets humping their brains out.

But he is Klaus fucking Mikaelson. He doesn't give up so easy, not even when Caroline's grinding against his hard-on on purpose.

He doesn't wait for her to remove anything before he continues with the game.

"You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." And now he knows he has her; she can't stop the whimper that leaves her mouth or the way her eyes darken in lust, her core aching to let him have a taste, of the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. Ugh fuck him. Oh wait, she actually wants to. He decides to push it up a notch when he adds, "Almost as good as fresh, warm blood."

Her eyes close involuntarily; she knows nothing can rival the taste of blood for creatures like them. The feel of his rough hands on her back as he snaps her bra loose jolts her from her lust and blood-lust driven stupor, her back arching and a moan rippling from her throat when he bends his head to take her breast into his mouth, sucking on her pebbled nipple and nipping it with his teeth.

And like most of their battles, he's the one who wins. She forgets about the game and gets off of him, shimming out of her shorts and standing almost naked in front of him. He stops her hand when she goes to remove her panties, bringing her back down onto the couch, laying her down and crawling in between her legs. He proceeds to show her just how delicious he thinks she is, his growls muffling against her core as his tongue pushes through her folds, lapping up her juices and prodding just where she needs it.

"Klaus…"

He wonders who's getting more pleasure from this, because the feel of her rocking against his mouth; wet and hot and moaning his name is enough to make him come then and there, and plus he's been ready for a while now. But he has more important things to think about right now, like her legs crossing over his neck almost strangling him and her hands tugging at his curls, shoving his head closer and closer to where she wants it. So he adheres to her aggressive yet silent demands, adding two of his fingers to the torture, sliding them into her heat and curling and scissoring them, just the way he knew she loved it, making her moan louder and arch into the air. His nose rubs against her clit as he assaults her with his tongue and fingers as she bursts around him, gripping his hair even harder as he lapped up all of her leaking juices. He really does love how she tastes.

She's smiling so goofily when he kisses his way back to her lips that he can't help but chuckle and shake his head. She sits up in an instant, pulling her underwear down before to do the same to his, almost shredding them in her haste. And then she pushes him onto the sofa, crawling in his lap and wrapping her small hand over his erection, sliding it up and down slowly and torturously, paying extra attention to the sensitive tip, smearing the pre-come in her fingers and squeezing lightly.

"Full disclosure?" she quips.

He laughs, "We don't have any more clothes left to remove, love."

She shrugs in response so he nods, interested in seeing what she has to say.

"I love you."

"That's not a secret." He says, his voice losing all the mirth and cockiness and taking a soft, emotional edge.

"I know, but I love saying it."

And then she raises her hips and slams down on him before he can say anything, making him groan instead and instinctively thrust into her as she pulls back a little and then lowers herself on him again. He did say he loves her on top, and he does.

And from then on all coherent thoughts but Caroline leave his brain as he pounds into her heat and nuzzles against her sun-kissed hair. She screams in bliss when he hits a particularly sensitive spot and he can't help but do it again just to hear her mewl his name again. He feels her getting closer when her movements slow down and she clenches around him so he sinks his fangs into the flesh of her breast. And he can't help but concur with her earlier statement; she comes around his throbbing cock with such force that he follows her not long after; having been aroused since the moment she'd laid down on his lap. And in typical Caroline fashion, she giggles against his lips when he pecks her softly, a complete 360 from their rough lovemaking.

They will definitely be playing this game again.

* * *

><p><em>AN - So what do you think?_


	24. Drabble blog - part 2

_A/N- These are three more drabbles that I wrote from my drabble blog - klaroline69. _

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Dark smut! Caroline licking blood off of Klaus. <em>

Caroline Forbes has been living in black and white for far too long.

And she hates it.

She hates the bland, translucent shade of her margarita. She craves something different, something strong, something with _color_. So she grabs the bartender by the collar and compels him to make her the perfect sangria. She licks her lips as the red drink burns down her throat and that when she sees him. He stands in the corner of the massive nightclub; his hands behind his back and his lips upturned in a smirk, like he knows her deepest darkest desires. He probably does.

And she hates it.

She hates how well Klaus has always known her. She hates how he saw past her 'teen vampire - boyfriend loving- doppelganger loyal' self. Even back then he'd seen past her façade to what she really was underneath. And now as her eyes roam over his form to finally settle on his mirthful eyes, she knows he sees past her now. He sees past her light, frilly, white summer dress to the deep, _blood_, _red_ lingerie she adorns underneath. And later that night when he licks blood off of her body, it's only when his tongue scraps against the rough lace of her bra that he can tell where the blood ends and her bra begins.

That's always been what she hates the most about him – he sees through the bright, angelic and superficial Caroline into the darkest and blackest depths of her soul. He sees her for who she really is.

And she hates it.

But not anymore. No, for tonight Caroline Forbes decides to shed that façade, to fall from her angelic heaven and rid herself of that white dress, down to her darkest form. And from the malicious gleam that comes alight in Klaus' eye, he knows it and he's going to be the one who watches her do it. He's going to watch her come alive under his touch. And she's going to let him.

And just like that, she doesn't hate him anymore.

She doesn't hate it when he follows her out of the nightclub. She doesn't hate it when he presses her against the taxi and kisses her. She doesn't hate it when he bites her tongue and digs his fingers into her hip. No, in fact she positively purrs at his aggression. He's awaking the beast within her, and that's exactly what she wants.

The cab driver thinks they're just another lovesick young couple, but little does he know what they really are as he smiles at the frenzied couple in the backseat and shakes his head fondly. Caroline giggles heartily when she kills the cab-driver, thinking of how much he resembles her father as she bites into his neck. And the whole time Klaus cajoles and urges her on, kissing her chest and shoving his hand up her dress.

And for the rest of the night she lives in a haze of red. Her nails dig into Klaus' thighs drawing blood, as she slams her hips back down on him, putting in just a little more force than needed – she's feeling particularly violent. And he loves it. But he's done giving away the control and just lying under her, so he lifts himself off the bed, pressing his bare chest to her back, he stops her just as she's about to slam onto him again. She whimpers and hisses in anger; partly because he's taken the control again and partly because he's halting her pleasure. She wants to feel his hard length slip into her wet folds but he teases – because Klaus is feeling particularly impish. He hold her hips just above his pelvis, the tip of his cock gently scrapping against her opening, before penetrating just a little, enough to just push part her inner lips and derive the beginnings of a throaty moan from her, only to pull out and run his cock against her dripping slit. He growls and bites her with his human teeth as a warning when she forcefully tries to slam back onto him - she may be eager but he's still stronger.

It's when the almost dead cabdriver on the floor starts to stir awake that Klaus gives in, smirking devilishly as he thrusts into her aching folds again, making her mewl out in pleasure and throw her head back. The terrified whimpering's of the driver draw both their attention and the man watches with wide, aghast eyes as the couple fuck on the bed, blood staining the sheets and their bodies – _his_ blood. Caroline doesn't know if they kept him alive purposely or the lust for each other made them sloppy killers, but she doesn't care; because the combined effect of Klaus pounds his cock deep into her core, hitting all the right spots and his fangs piercing her neck, along with their half-dead meal serving as a spectator is the most alive she's felt in her decades. And when she finally unravels around Klaus, she realizes this is what she had been waiting for all her life.

He was the one who could save her. She was the one who needed saving.

And what a knight in shining armor Klaus was!

They both ignore the dying man when they're done with their frantic coupling, instead lazily lie in bed. Caroline traces her tongue over the sharp planes of Klaus' body, licking the blood off of him, from the dip of his hips to the swell of his chest. She can't even tell whether it's his blood, or her blood or their dinner's blood. And it doesn't matter – because its blood, and its exquisite, and its red, and its color and it's not black or white.

Caroline Forbes has been living in black and white for too long. But not anymore. No, now with Klaus, she only lives in red.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Klaus and Caroline wedding day.<em>

**This is AU/AH and set in the past. **

Caroline has imagined this day since she was a little girl. And all her dreams were coming true. Her dress is exquisite; all white and lace and grace, it flows over her petite body, and combined with her golden hair it makes her look like an angel. Her mother positively beamed in joy, soft tears streaming down her face at the sight of her little girl – who wasn't so little anymore. Her father even got misty eyed when he first saw her in her dress, and lightly kissed the back of her head before walking out. The wedding venue was perfect, the food, the flowers, the sights and smells. Everything was exactly as she had imagined.

Except one thing.

Her groom was faceless. She has never seen his face. The first time Caroline will see her future husband would be as he stood at the altar, where he awaits her arrival. All she knew was that his name was Klaus Mikaelson. And that her father owed his father a great debt. And that debt was to be re-payed in the form of her marriage to his son. Her father assured her that Mikael was being merciful towards them, for no man would forego such a large amount of money, but he was showing them generosity. Sacrificing the money they owed him in exchange for a wife for his nefarious son, hoping to tame him and continue his bloodline.

Caroline doesn't like it, and she was adamant to not pretend otherwise. But she would go through with it; she would sacrifice her dream of love to keep a roof above her parents head. She had always dreamed of marrying for love – she was in a way, she was marrying for the love of her parents and family, but not for the love she held for her betrothed.

She exhales deeply as she smoothes her dress over her mid-section; straightening imaginary creases in a vain attempt to suppress her growing anxiety. Any minute now her father and Elena would enter her chambers, announcing that it was time for the wedding to begin, and that it was time for her to give away her life. She controls the tears that burn her eyes and the anguish that creeps up her throat; she will not cry, she is resigned to her fate, and she will be strong come what may. But she hopes with every fiber of her being that God will bestow some mercy on her; that her husband wouldn't be a horrible man. She doesn't expect love, no she had foregone that childish dream, she only hopes that he treat her with respect and show her loyalty. That is all she can hope for from such an arrangement.

The massive double doors of the bride's chamber creak open, and she closes her eyes to collect herself before opening them slowly, readying herself for her new life. Her eyes widen as she takes in the strange man behind her. His dirty blonde curls and piercing blue-green eyes make her inhale sharply. She continues to appraise him through the mirror as he steps inside and closes the door. And then her eyes latch onto his, and she can't help but reflect on how beautiful they are. From here they look more blue than green, but something tells that from up-close they'd be the same shade as the sea.

Carefully, and running another swipe across her flawless dress she turns around to face him. A sudden surge of self-consciousness passes over her as she notices the way his eyes roam over her form. Almost appreciatively, he looks at her from tip to toe; taking in every inch of her body and she feels a wave of heat pass over her at his wandering gaze.

"Who are you?" she manages to ask, raising her arms to cover her modestly covered chest, the dress shows much more skin than she's used to, but her mother assures her she looks beautiful. And she can't quite reject the dress given to her by her own betrothed now can she?

The man smiles and finally speaks and her breath hitches when she notices two dimples form on his gruff cheeks, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

Her mouth widens in disbelief and she instantly starts to shake her head, her curls bouncing around her face, "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she hisses, taking two steps away from him.

He laughs and it makes her shiver in her skin, "I think we can be an exception, love" he says with raised brows and then she sees the mischief in his eyes that everyone talks about, she can tell that this man is nothing but trouble, and she has to live her entire life with him.

"I thought it only fair that you at least get to see the man you're marrying before you… marry him," he states, swaying on his feet slightly as he winds his hands behind his back.

"Or you wanted to see the woman you're marrying," she jibes, a little more venomously than she intends. She looks up at him with rising fear, expecting that nefarious behavior to shine through, but he surprises her when he smirks and lets out an amused chuckle.

"I apologize," she hums under her breath and he walks a few steps closer to her, and stops when he's just a feet from her.

At that moment, she has to admit that Klaus is easy on the eyes. He is most definitely one of the most handsome men she has ever seen, and standing so close to her - he takes her breath away. But his rather attractive appearance does nothing to soothe her fears, he may be handsome but that's even more reason for him to be a vile man.

She brings her attention back to him when he speaks again, "I know none of want this. You're marrying me to stop your family from ending up on the streets, and I'm marrying you to stop my father from disowning me."

The callous manner in which he refers to their situation - _their marriage, their lives_ – brings those tears to bay that she had been holding back for a while. But she doesn't look away from his eyes; she will not let herself be weak ahead of this man.

"I cannot promise you love, Caroline," Klaus says, his tone so many shades softer than before, and she can't help but admire the way her name rolls off his tongue. He notices the way her brows furrow at his words and hesitantly adds, "Not yet. I-I don't know you, and you don't know me."

"So, I cannot promise you love," he repeats and finally a lone tear slides down her cheek as he concludes, "But I can promise you that I will be a good husband. As good as I can be, I will try."

He is as resigned to his fate as she is; he foregoes his life of debauchery and mayhem to keep his claim on his father's money. But just like her – he's trying. And in such a situation, what more can one ask for?

She smiles and nods her head; a real, true, genuine smile forms for the first time that day as a small laugh escapes her. It isn't much of a promise, but it's a start.

He returns her smile, and she's graced with the presence of those dimples again as he leans forward and runs his knuckles over her damp cheek, retracing the path of her tear with his fingers. His touch burns her straight to her soul and she feels cold and empty when he backs away and makes his way to the door, bidding her goodbye with a curt nod.

He stands by the door and turns to smile at her one last time before she becomes his wife. And that smile holds more promises than any word ever could have.

As Caroline turns around and takes a deep breath, ready to go out there and get married, a smile forms on her face, a smile that doesn't leave her for the rest of the day and night, as she thinks – maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be as bad as she imagined

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Caroline thinks Klaus is cheating on her, but he's not. <em>

Caroline remembers the words of her mother clearly; like it happened yesterday. She remembers her mother's soft voice, the way she stroked her hair, the tears streaming down her cheeks and how she had felt like her life had no meaning anymore. She was 9 years old; she'd just had HER first heartbreak. Jeff, had seemed like such a good boy; funny and smart and she could already see their future; football star and head cheerleader – the next golden couple of Mystic Falls. But then like most things in her life – Elena happened.

Her mother had found her after school that day, hiding and crying in her closet. She'd said that one day, when Caroline was old enough she'd teach her a little trick – a way to protect your heart from complete annihilation. But nine was too young.

Caroline remembers the night her mother finally tells her. She's 18 and eternal, and her mother – her mother is experienced in all matters of betrayal of the heart. She's known since the day she saw Hayley; her pouty lips and wolfy demeanor, she just knew something happened between her and Tyler. But it still stung when Tyler all but confirmed it. So, her mother found her in her room, crying on a tub of ice-cream and contemplating her choices in men and finally taught her _the tell_.

It was something Elizabeth Forbes had used in the past. It had been the only thing that kept her from breaking down when her husband left her, because she had _known_ he was going to leave. _The tell_ had told her of her husband's extra-curricular activities even before he deemed it time to tell her.

And now a hundred years later, far far away from Mystic Falls, her daughter was using the same tell. Jeff had been heartbreaking, Tyler had been gut-wrenching, but Klaus – finding out that Klaus was cheating would destroy her. So she'd be prepared, she'd pick up the pieces of her heart and mend it over the centuries – she had forever after all.

The words were still etched in her mind, and slowly day after day; it all made sense.

_1. Absence._

Klaus was rarely home, there was always some meeting with some vampire, some problem with Kol, some disaster Rebekah needed rescuing from, some appointment with Elijah. He spent more and more time outside the house, and there was always a reason why she couldn't come.

_2. Physical aversion._

Klaus had always been a physical man, even when all she did was scoff and reject him; he considered it his birthright to invade her personal space. That stopped; he no longer ran his fingers down the length of her arm just because he could, he never rendered her catatonic with his passionate kisses, he never made love to her – he barely even touched her.

His hold was always possessive, crushing her to his chest and cradling her in her sleep. It made her feel warm and safe, made her feel like if she was in his arms nothing could break her, nothing could affect her. Now she barely knew when he came to bed and when he left.

_3. Shame._

Everyone told her she was too good for Klaus, too pure, too innocent. He always thought differently. In his head he was the only man worthy of her, the only man who could give her all she deserved. That changed. _I'm a monster_ he'd say_, I'll only corrupt you_ he'd say, _I'm being selfish_ he'd say. And she'd turn away to hide her tears.

_4. Guilt._

He hated trivial human conventions; hated pretending that they weren't superior to their mere mortal pasts. That changed. He took her back home; Mystic Falls, let her sleep in her old bed, held her hand over her mother's grave, stood by her as she visited Elena.

He never wanted her to leave. He'd pout and throw a tantrum when she went to visit friends, but now he put her on a plane himself and told her to take as much time as she needed.

Every time he came back from a mysterious run into town or emergency phone call, there'd be a gift in his hands, and she could feel the guilt dripping from every new jewelry she received.

_5. Distant._

He never looked her in the eye. Not anymore. She'd be right next to him, her hand on his face, caressing his stubble, eyes searching for his, heart yearning for a sign, any sign, even a small one, anything to show her he still cared, that he still loved her. He'd laugh at her bad jokes but it'd be hollow, he'd nod at her comments but it'd be lifeless, he'd say _I love you_ but it'd be meaningless.

He'd always be deep in thought, like he was solving the mysteries of the world in that head of his, but when she'd ask, he smile his fake smile and dismiss it as nothing. He'd never ignore phone calls around her, but now every time he got a call he'd grow weary and make up an excuse to run to town, but never _ever_ took the call within her hearing range.

She was resigned to her fate, and she'd see him off with dignity, just like her mother had. She would not grovel and beg, she had done nothing wrong – she wouldn't let it break her soul, no matter how it may break her heart.

But she knew one thing for certain, she'd never love again. Love was not for her.

She imagined it in her head. She would walk down the stairs and Klaus would be standing by the door, suitcase in hand and regret on his face. He'd say he was sorry and she'd tell him that she would send the rest of his things later. She'd smile and nod her head; the tell tale of tears marring her perfect as she walked away.

It didn't quite happen that way.

He's sitting on the kitchen chair, suitcase in hand and regret on his face as she walks in. Her undead heart hammers against her chest as she turns away, the tears pricking early, way too early. She places her hand on a table and busies herself in re-arranging the flowers in the vase when she hears him get up.

"Caroline…"

"Who is she?" she bursts out. Her plan is shot to hell, because if she has to deal, if she has to heal, then she has to know, she has to know who was better than her.

Silence greets her outburst, painful silence, until he finally speaks; his voice bewildered and lost "Na- I don't know her name"

She whirls around, her hands clenched in fists and her face livid "You don't even know her name?"

"What? Caroline, I know Rebekah must have told you today morning, but I want to ex-"

"You're leaving" she cuts him across. She says it like it is; a fact, not a question.

"Yes" he answers slowly, his brow furrowing.

"You're leaving me"

"Caro-"

"You're sleeping with someone else" she flings the vase at his head, because _fuck this_. She's never had the tact her mother did, she is Caroline Forbes and Caroline Forbes is always expressive. So she shrieks at him, calls him a hundred names, swears to curse him to the ends of the earth and pledges that she'd never forgive him.

"Caroline" Klaus growls, his hands grasping her shoulders and pushing her against the door "You've got it wrong, love" his face softens, his eyes shine… and they actually meet hers.

"I haven't been unfaithful" every fiber in her body tells her to believe it, because this is her Klaus – the Klaus she fell for, his hands are possessive on her face, his eyes are warm and his voice melodious. And she wants to believe him.

"You haven't?" her voice comes out in a squeak.

"No" he laughs, the mere thought of it amusing him "How can I ever want anyone other than you?" he pauses then, his hands dropping from her face "But I have been lying to you. Rebekah found out last night and I was certain she would tell you today"

She silently waits for the punch to her gut, knowing that her life could never be that easy – love could never be that easy.

"There's a witch in South America" he tells her, lowering his eyes from hers "She says she can help me make hybrids without the doppelganger blood, I'm going to see her"

Caroline closes her eyes and lets out a tired sigh. Hybrids. In her hundred years with him, she forgot about them. Obviously he didn't.

"Hybrids" she whispers "You still want them?" she can't help the accusation that taints her voice.

He moves away from her, and then she sees it – the guilt, the shame, the distance, the aversion to contact, all of it. She can see his dilemma now; he doesn't _want_ to want Hybrids, but he can't stop himself.

"I don't know how not to" he admits. The shame and regret cloud his face; his own heart aches as he sees the pain in her eyes – pain he caused. And yet, his decision is made, he knows she will hate it, he knows she might even hate him for a while, he knows she will doubt herself but he knows she won't leave him. She's the only person who's accepted him, all of him, the good and the bad – and this is the bad.

She wraps her hands around his neck and brings him towards her, holding him close to her. They aren't perfect and they never will be. But at least she knows that no other woman can rival his affections for her. Only hybrids.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Do leave me a review and let me know what you think!_


	25. Drabble blog - part 3

_It seems like 'The Revenge of Klayley sex' occurred and we were bombarded with about 40 smut requests – I'm not kidding lol. So I combined four requests in a behemoth sex drabble, Forgive me for what you're about to read, but it's basically smut and nada mas. _

It was turning into some of the most trying, frustrating and agonizing days of her life. The Salvatore's fancy water filters granting her a good hot shower everyday were not worth the pain she had to endure by living here. She didn't know how delicate things were when you lived with three vampires. They could _smell_ everything; _hear_ everything – no matter how soft her voice might be. She was at her wits end; cursing everyone and their relatives for putting her in this embarrassing situation.

She couldn't bear the identical smirks on Damon and Elena's faces, or Stefan's furrowed brow and condescending head shake. The last time such _incidents_ had occurred – right after the Mystic Falls Pageant – she had been living with her mother, who, in her blissfully human state had no knowledge of her daughter's… _incidents_.

It was all Elena's fault really, and Caroline planned on putting all the blame on her; it was much easier than accepting her feelings. But ever since the newly turned-newly bitched up vampire had jibed about Caroline's dirty little thoughts about a certain dimpled, accented hybrid; Caroline had noticed a sudden and resilient surge in the quantity and intensity of said dirty little thoughts.

And the vividness and randomness of the incidents were growing at such a frightening pace that they left her almost as flustered as the incidents themselves.

What are these _incidents_ you ask?

Well, scandalous sex dreams of course.

Exhibit A.

_She didn't know why she was tired. But she was tired, absolutely exhausted, that was for certain. The hot spurts of water burned on her bare back as she bent her head, letting the water cascade from the nape of her neck to her ankles. She needed a pick-me-up; alcohol hadn't worked, she was hoping a hot shower and warm bag of B+ would help her relax._

_And just then the shower door slid open, and she felt a stern yet gentle hand curl around her neck. Her gasp was lost in her throat when her eyes fell on the person stepping into her shower. A part of her brain screaming at her to run, hide and scream for help; the other turning into a puddle of goo at the heated look Klaus was directing her way. The rational, good, loyal side of her brain always won out in such situations. But this felt like a crossroads, like that ultimate twist in a long, drawn out novel; where everything turned upside down and completely changed the path of the story. She could feel the irrational, emotion and lust driven part of her brain win this battle._

_And if her backing up against the wall, twisting her fingers in his hair wasn't an indication of the same, then her soft whimper as his other hand moved to rest on her waist, was a definite giveaway. A moan of frustration rumbled in the pits of her stomach at the inane need to kiss him, his fingers lightly stroking her neck and hips doing nothing to deter her need. And he was going to draw it out. If his smirk was anything to go by, and it was always a sign of his inner mind; a teasing devil or a murdering devil. Both ways he was the devil._

_Something in her propelled her forward - probably the ache beginning to spread between her thighs – as she pulled his head down simultaneously and captured his lips with hers. It was all teeth and tongue and fighting for control, one which Klaus won in the end. As he was always going to. She could literally see the lust driven side of her brain trample all over her rational, goody-two-shoes side. The moan finally erupting from her as she dug her nails into his back, yanking him closer to her body, desperation laced in every sigh and gasp from her lips. Her breath ragged against the junction of Klaus' shoulder, she lifted her leg and hitched it on his hip, cursing his fingers that trailed up and down her wet thigh, but never venturing near where she really wanted them. She could feel him chuckle in her ear as he placed a light kiss on the underside of her ear, licking and sucking a trail over her throat, before he ghosted over her lips again._

_In a flash, her entire body was whirled around, her face and torso pressed against the cool tiles, her nipples hardening impossibly at this. She braced herself against the wall, her palms flat on the cool surface as Klaus gripped her hips, pushing them back against his hard cock. And then he stilled, fingers lightly tapping against the heated skin of her bottom. She knew he was waiting for her to beg and cry for it, but no words came to her, or she would have done exactly as he wished. Instead she mewled in desperation, jutting her butt out and grinding it against his erection. The growl that escaped him was positively feral, his hand coming up to tangle in her wet curls as he yanked her head back and delved into her, filling her up to the hilt. His thrusts were merciless and her moans were uncontrollable, echoing around the small, enclosed area, turning them on even more. Her nails drew blood on his arm that was wrapped around her waist, fondling her breast, as his blunt, human teeth greedily marked her neck._

_And she wondered why she had never let the irrational part of her brain win._

She woke up screaming something along the lines of '_Klaus please_', '_Klaus harder_', and groaned in frustration at not being able to finish. Stefan had not been amused. Damon was though, he was very_very_ amused. And he made it a point to mimic her groan when she had been pulled from her dream when he walked past her.

Still don't get it?

Here have this.

Exhibit B.

_She was positively livid. This was just cruel - massacring little children, genocide- ing away a bloodline, eating cute bunnies, burning women at the stake - cruel. The table all but shook under the duress of her prolonged groan; clearly letting her displeasure about her current position be known. She was laying naked, spread eagle on the table; back arched, dusky, pink nipples erect, lips pursed, eyes scrunched shut, hips bucking in anticipation and nails grating against the wood as a tactic to vent her frustration. One that didn't work._

_And all the while Klaus stood between her legs, fully clothed, decked impeccably in his tailored suit and tie, while her dress lay tattered by the sofa. Hooking her legs around his waist, he tantalizingly ran his hands up and down her pale thighs, caressing and squeezing in intervals, his eyes darkening as he enjoyed the view of her steadily leaking quim and gyrating hips in triumph. A coy smile forming on his face as she placed one of her hands over his, forcefully trying to move it to her core. But he was stronger, and resisted, thoroughly enjoying the disgruntled look on her face as she squirmed and rubbed her ass against the table, silently begging him to fuck her. And he planned do to exactly that, but not without driving her a little crazy._

_She seethed in anger at his adamant refusal to take off his clothes as she lifted herself off the table, and attempted to claw at them. But it was not to be, as he shoved her onto her back; running his hand down her neck, in between her breasts, over her abdomen and finally, _finally_ to the junction between her thighs. Her back arched into the air the moment his fingers slipped between her wet lips, teasing at first and then rubbing in rhythm with the bucking of her hips, sliding two fingers inside her tight walls as she fucked his fingers with gusto. But he was done watching. Simpering at her wail when he retracted his fingers, Klaus unbuckled his belt, unzipping his fly and letting his pants loop around his hips, as he pulled Caroline to the edge of the table. Her hips just over the edge of the table, her legs spread wide; he positioned the engorged head of his cock at her entrance, teasingly running the tip over her outer lips, grasping at any chance to torture her._

_Unexpectedly, he pushed into her, stretching her brutally, pounding in and out at an animalistic pace, his balls slapping against her ass with ever thrust. Their coupling was hard and rough, filled with grunts and groans and the sound of the table rocking against the floor. Her hands curled by her thighs as he pounded into her, and just as she was about to come…_

She woke up.

Her ire had known no bounds, nor had her temporary roommates distaste waned after this latest incident. Having had enough, she'd decided to move back home – showers be damned. At least here, she finally accepted, she could enjoy her incidents without the hindrance of three pairs of supernatural ears and noses.

And here, finally, she could get her much needed release.

And in case you _still_ haven't gotten it.

Here take one more.

Exhibit C.

_It was a scene straight out of a cliché, badly written, badly directed, teen movie. Seated way in the back of an old movie, which, no more than 7 people had come to watch (four of whom were participating in a similar cliché activity), Caroline gripped the arm rest of her seat, her nails digging into the torn leather cover as she attempted, in vain, to control her need to mewl out loudly. Klaus, completing the cliché scenario, was sitting next to her, a jubilant smirk on his face and his hand under her skirt, ruthlessly rubbing her over her soaked underwear. She was reeling inertly; controlling the urge to ride his fingers and rip off her panties so he could touch her wet lips._

_But he was quite enjoying watching her wiggle around in her seat, as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath and raising her hips accordingly to position his fingers where she wanted them. There was no hope for her to suppress the moan when he caught her swollen clit between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and rubbing it. She had to bring up one hand to clasp it over her mouth, when his middle finger teased her slit. First stroking the opening relentlessly, not dipping his finger inside but simply grazing his finger from one end to the other, the feel of the rough material of her panties sending a delicious wave of lust through her body._

_Finally, motherfucking finally, Klaus shrugged her panties to one side and slipped his middle finger inside her, chuckling at the mixed expression of relief and annoyance that crossed her face. Her hand fell from her mouth to form a death grip over his wrist, on the hand that was buried between her legs, pushing his hand against her core harder, both actions causing Klaus to cackle inertly. Taking a little mercy on her, he added his forefinger as well, pumping in and out of her with two fingers and rubbing her clit with his thumb, driving her absolutely mad. Thankful for the fact that their seats were in the corner back row – where no one could see unless they were trying to – she involuntarily began to rock her hips against his fingers, moving up and down in tandem with them._

_But he was intent on drawing out her pleasure. And she was intent on finding her release this time. So she turned to him, moving her hips to one side, whimpering at the new angle his fingers entered her walls and placed her hand on the steadily growing front of his jeans, cupping the bulge and squeezing it lightly. Momentarily stupefied, Klaus reared his head back, his fingers instantly moving faster just as she stroked his erection over his jeans, a ghost of a smirk creeping up over her panting lips. But he took the control back just as he felt her slip her hand under his belt buckle, forcing her to…_

Wake up.

She knew he was in the room the second she opened her eyes. She now knew the origin of all her dreams the past week, Klaus had been giving them to her. Taking her to the edge of madness and then shoving her back into reality, leaving her empty and aching. Leaving her no choice other than to confront her feelings, face reality and accept that she didn't hate and despise him as much as she hoped she did. And she wished to hate him with all her heart. She wished his cocky smirk didn't make her lips twitch into a smile, she wished his hoarse voice didn't make her cross her legs in earnest; she wished his silken words didn't make her heart yearn for them and she wished his promises didn't tempt her so. But they did. All of her craved him, and now he knew it.

He was on her in an instant, his large callous hands kneading her sides as he pressed his body over hers. The hard, masculine planes of his body sliding over her soft, feminine curves perfectly. Her hands moved off their own accord, trailing over his back and taking his thin cotton t-shirt with it, and that was all signs of willingness he needed from her. He knew he wouldn't get any grand declarations of her desire, and he didn't want them either – their style was embedded in subtlety, not in extravagant gestures. He didn't need her to say anything as long as he knew she felt it.

The musky scent of her arousal was thick in the air, no longer embarrassed by it nor her ache to feel him; she hitched her thing nightdress on her hips, revealing her ruined underwear, one which Klaus got rid of in a flash. Her hips bucked against his palm, her back arching off the bed as a pained wail ripped out of her, her lungs fighting for air and her brain fighting for a thought other than '_more'_. Their need was primal, the slick wetness between her thighs coating his fingers, drawing a growl from him as he sprung his erection free from its restraints. Her nightdress was reduced to a heaped bundle around her waist, bearing her heaving breasts to his hungry gaze as he bent his head to capture a hard peak in his mouth, twisting and soothing it with his teeth and tongue.

She tugged on his head unexpectedly, startling him into letting go of her nipple as she pulled his face towards her, slanting her lips over his, prodding the roof of his mouth with her tongue as he slipped two fingers inside her quim. She'd be damned if she didn't get a kiss out of him before he fucked her senseless. Their breathing ragged, skin sizzling in anticipation and eyes locked in a staring contest; he finally slipped the head of his cock through her inner lips, stretching her inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He never once allowed her to turn away as he entered her, adamant on seeing her face as he filled her up.

From then on it was a mess of limbs rocking frantically, the sound of slapping flesh and moans filling the room as he claimed her as his, marking every inch of her body – inside and out. And this time, when he finally allowed her to come, she did so with such brute power that it almost left him boneless, drawing his own orgasm from him by the sheer intensity of hers.

And as she lay curled up against his sweat slicked chest, she decided to no longer hide her desires in the recesses of her mind. Instead, proudly wore the marks of his teeth and hands on her body, sporting them like a precious beauty spot. As she sat in history class, legs crossing and uncrossing, her mind spinning with the remnants of his hands, mouth and body, she let her _friends_ smell, hear and see, that she no longer dreamt what she wanted, she took what she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt – Klaroline wedding day. <em>

**This is AU/AH and set in the past. **

Caroline has imagined this day since she was a little girl. And all her dreams were coming true. Her dress is exquisite; all white and lace and grace, it flows over her petite body, and combined with her golden hair it makes her look like an angel. Her mother positively beamed in joy, soft tears streaming down her face at the sight of her little girl – who wasn't so little anymore. Her father even got misty eyed when he first saw her in her dress, and lightly kissed the back of her head before walking out. The wedding venue was perfect, the food, the flowers, the sights and smells. Everything was exactly as she had imagined.

Except one thing.

Her groom was faceless. She has never seen his face. The first time Caroline will see her future husband would be as he stood at the altar, where he awaits her arrival. All she knew was that his name was Klaus Mikaelson. And that her father owed his father a great debt. And that debt was to be re-payed in the form of her marriage to his son. Her father assured her that Mikael was being merciful towards them, for no man would forego such a large amount of money, but he was showing them generosity. Sacrificing the money they owed him in exchange for a wife for his nefarious son, hoping to tame him and continue his bloodline.

Caroline doesn't like it, and she was adamant to not pretend otherwise. But she would go through with it; she would sacrifice her dream of love to keep a roof above her parents head. She had always dreamed of marrying for love – she was in a way, she was marrying for the love of her parents and family, but not for the love she held for her betrothed.

She exhales deeply as she smoothes her dress over her mid-section; straightening imaginary creases in a vain attempt to suppress her growing anxiety. Any minute now her father and Elena would enter her chambers, announcing that it was time for the wedding to begin, and that it was time for her to give away her life. She controls the tears that burn her eyes and the anguish that creeps up her throat; she will not cry, she is resigned to her fate, and she will be strong come what may. But she hopes with every fiber of her being that God will bestow some mercy on her; that her husband wouldn't be a horrible man. She doesn't expect love, no she had foregone that childish dream, she only hopes that he treat her with respect and show her loyalty. That is all she can hope for from such an arrangement.

The massive double doors of the bride's chamber creak open, and she closes her eyes to collect herself before opening them slowly, readying herself for her new life. Her eyes widen as she takes in the strange man behind her. His dirty blonde curls and piercing blue-green eyes make her inhale sharply. She continues to appraise him through the mirror as he steps inside and closes the door. And then her eyes latch onto his, and she can't help but reflect on how beautiful they are. From here they look more blue than green, but something tells that from up-close they'd be the same shade as the sea.

Carefully, and running another swipe across her flawless dress she turns around to face him. A sudden surge of self-consciousness passes over her as she notices the way his eyes roam over her form. Almost appreciatively, he looks at her from tip to toe; taking in every inch of her body and she feels a wave of heat pass over her at his wandering gaze.

"Who are you?" she manages to ask, raising her arms to cover her modestly covered chest, the dress shows much more skin than she's used to, but her mother assures her she looks beautiful. And she can't quite reject the dress given to her by her own betrothed now can she?

The man smiles and finally speaks and her breath hitches when she notices two dimples form on his gruff cheeks, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

Her mouth widens in disbelief and she instantly starts to shake her head, her curls bouncing around her face, "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she hisses, taking two steps away from him.

He laughs and it makes her shiver in her skin, "I think we can be an exception, love" he says with raised brows and then she sees the mischief in his eyes that everyone talks about, she can tell that this man is nothing but trouble, and she has to live her entire life with him.

"I thought it only fair that you at least get to see the man you're marrying before you… marry him," he states, swaying on his feet slightly as he winds his hands behind his back.

"Or you wanted to see the woman you're marrying," she jibes, a little more venomously than she intends. She looks up at him with rising fear, expecting that nefarious behavior to shine through, but he surprises her when he smirks and lets out an amused chuckle.

"I apologize," she hums under her breath and he walks a few steps closer to her, and stops when he's just a feet from her.

At that moment, she has to admit that Klaus is easy on the eyes. He is most definitely one of the most handsome men she has ever seen, and standing so close to her - he takes her breath away. But his rather attractive appearance does nothing to soothe her fears, he may be handsome but that's even more reason for him to be a vile man.

She brings her attention back to him when he speaks again, "I know none of want this. You're marrying me to stop your family from ending up on the streets, and I'm marrying you to stop my father from disowning me."

The callous manner in which he refers to their situation - _their marriage, their lives_ – brings those tears to bay that she had been holding back for a while. But she doesn't look away from his eyes; she will not let herself be weak ahead of this man.

"I cannot promise you love, Caroline," Klaus says, his tone so many shades softer than before, and she can't help but admire the way her name rolls off his tongue. He notices the way her brows furrow at his words and hesitantly adds, "Not yet. I-I don't know you, and you don't know me."

"So, I cannot promise you love," he repeats and finally a lone tear slides down her cheek as he concludes, "But I can promise you that I will be a good husband. As good as I can be, I will try."

He is as resigned to his fate as she is; he foregoes his life of debauchery and mayhem to keep his claim on his father's money. But just like her – he's trying. And in such a situation, what more can one ask for?

She smiles and nods her head; a real, true, genuine smile forms for the first time that day as a small laugh escapes her. It isn't much of a promise, but it's a start.

He returns her smile, and she's graced with the presence of those dimples again as he leans forward and runs his knuckles over her damp cheek, retracing the path of her tear with his fingers. His touch burns her straight to her soul and she feels cold and empty when he backs away and makes his way to the door, bidding her goodbye with a curt nod.

He stands by the door and turns to smile at her one last time before she becomes his wife. And that smile holds more promises than any word ever could have.

As Caroline turns around and takes a deep breath, ready to go out there and get married, a smile forms on her face, a smile that doesn't leave her for the rest of the day and night, as she thinks – maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be as bad as she imagined.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Drop me review if you wish!_


	26. Drabble blog - Part 4

_A/N- Hey guys so here are two more drabbles that I wrote for my tumblr drabble blog. _

* * *

><p><em>Prompt - Klaus and Caroline and together, and Klaus gets JealousPossessive, with smut if you choose to. + Klaroline make up sex in Elijah's house._

It had been half a century since he had seen him. It had been half a century since he - no, _they_ had left New Orleans. It had been half a century since her attention had been on someone other than him. It had been half a century since Klaus had ever felt this sort of unbridled jealousy. And on principle, he wasn't a jealous man. He thought no end to himself; hence the need to fear someone a better choice than him never arose. But not with Caroline. No, that peculiar woman awoke many startling emotions within him. Jealously being the one he detested the most, he didn't particularly like to entertain the idea of her with anyone else.

Least of all with protégé, his comrade, his friend and his enemy.

And _that_ Marcel was currently seated next to _his_ Caroline. His arm casually thrown over her shoulders, a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he spoke to her in low, hushed tone. His lips far too close to her ear, his thumb too intimate as it stroked her shoulder joint and his body language too indicative for Klaus' liking. The mere fact that Marcel was here and Caroline wasn't slapping and yelling at him to leave her alone was not to Klaus' liking. He had gotten used to the male attention Caroline got over the many years, she was like a beacon for the lost and hopeless, he would know; he used to be the leader of that group after all. But what irked him about Marcel was how Caroline reacted towards him.

She didn't scoff and turn away from like she did her other admirers. She didn't politely inform him that she was very much taken and that her boyfriend would quite literally kill them. No, she did none of that with Marcel. She treated him warmly, an exhilarating smile breaking out on her face the second she spotted him in the bar. She wasn't sad or annoyed to see him; _ecstatic_ would be the word Klaus would begrudgingly use. She had flounced over to the booth Marcel had set up in, forgetting Klaus behind her as she embraced her '_friend'_ happily. It made his blood boil in his veins, just like it had 50 years ago in New Orleans when Caroline had gotten to befriend Marcel. Like he didn't have enough reasons to despise the man. It had fueled his already cemented hatred of the charismatic vampire, and he was under the impression that he left behind Marcel, and the sudden wave of fear and jealousy that accompanied him back in New Orleans.

But apparently not. They were fated to meet again in a little village bar in France. And despite Caroline adamant declaration that they were just friends, and that he was stupid to think that she thought of Marcel as anything other than that, did nothing to soothe his mounting fury.

Klaus grumbled under his breath and downed his whiskey in one go when he heard Caroline gasp and _oh!_and_ah!_at Marcel's recount of his rendezvous with the witches in Portugal. He was at his wits end, and when she placed her hand on top of Marcel's in comfort, pure concern etched on her face, something snapped inside him and he bound off his seat in a flash. Securing her arm in his firm grip, he threw a not-so-friendly smile at Marcel and pulled her out of the bar and into the parking lot.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline struggled, shaking her arm out of his grip and pushing him on the chest just for the heck of it.

"I've had enough of watching you fawn over him," he hissed, his lips curling back into a ferocious snarl that would reduce anyone to tears, but not Caroline, it only made her angrier.

"You are such a jerk," she yelled, stomping her foot and throwing her hands in the air, "Do you think about anything other than yourself for a second? Not everything is about you, I'm going back to talk to Ma-..."

"If you so much as even step foot back..."

"What are you going to do huh?" she challenged as she fought with him to try to go back into the bar, but he was far too strong.

"You will do as I say. And I won't let you be anywhere ne..."

"Let me? _Let_ me? How dare you!" Caroline screeched, punching his chest repeatedly for good measure, but he didn't even bat an eye lash as her tantrum, only held onto her wrists.

"Caroline, let me make something very clear," Klaus ordered, gripping her hands tight enough for to wince in pain and stop her fruitless assault to listen to him, "If I see you anywhere near Marcel ever again, I will rip his heart out right in front of you. Don't push me, love. You know how badly I want to end him."

Finally freeing herself from him, she straightened her jacket and glared at him, "I hate you!" she added in a huff and disappeared in an instant. He knew she wouldn't go back to the bar, as much as she may hate his ultimatums, she knew he'd follow through on them if the need arose. Rolling his eyes and running a hand over his face, Klaus realized there was only place Caroline would be right now.

He found her exactly where he knew he would. In Elijah's house. Elijah was her confidant, someone she went to when his hot temper got the better of her. And Klaus would be mad at Elijah at interfering if he hadn't borne witness to how well Elijah mediated between them.

"Oh, it's you," she spat venomously when she turned around at the sound of the door opening. Huffing in annoyance she plopped back onto the sofa, blocking herself from his view.

"Caroline," Klaus began, working hard to control the resilient anger in his voice, he may have gone a step too far by dictating what she could and could not do, but he still would not be deterred from his hatred of Marcel, "I know you're angry, and while I might have been a bit out of line..."

"A _bit_? I know you were born in the ice ages Klaus but you do not control me," she screamed, turning around from her seated position to face him and slapped her fists on her thighs in anger.

"Oh but how easier my life could be if I could!" he laughed darkly, "Since you obviously have no sense."

"Are you calling me stupid?" her voice turned low and dangerous, her eyes turned to slits and she reminded him so much of himself at that moment, the menacing threat present in her eyes so reminiscent of his when someone riled him up.

"No!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, knowing that she was anything but stupid, "But you are completely oblivious, blind and the worst judge of character in the world."

"Well obviously because I feel in love with _you_," she yelled back, getting to her feet and throwing the phone at his head, which he dodged easily and fought the smile threatening to creep up on his face.

"Like I said, I went a bit too far but.."

"Again, a _bit_?"

"I will _not_ however," he resolutely spoke over her, "Allow that to ever happen again."

"_That_?" she hissed in anger, her cheeks flaming pink from her fury and her chest heaving uncontrollably. In that moment, Klaus couldn't help but reflect on how sexy she looked when she was angry; her curls were frizzled and flying around her face, her nose was scrunched up adorably, her eyes were burning with such intensity that they ignited something completely different in him and her breasts strained against her thin white top, "Pray tell what the hell is _that_?"

He pushed his sudden need to end this heated discussion and take her right there on Elijah's coffee table, and instead focused on voicing what had troubled him for 5 decades.

"Marcel. You. Marcel _and_ you," Klaus yelled, his voice uncharacteristically high and emotionally charged as he stomped towards her, "That is what _that_ is." He concluded angrily, his eyes raging and his breathing sharp.

Caroline's mouth formed a small 'o' as her anger began to subside; her hands fell to her side as her brows scrunched together and her eyes softened, "You're jealous," she mumbled, more of a confirmation to herself than a comment directed at him.

"No," he instantly denied as she walked around the sofa and closer to him, "Not jealous, _concerned_... and why are you smiling?" he added angrily when he noticed her face break out in a soft, warm, almost amused smile.

"Because," she shrugged, "Feels good to know you still get jealous after so long. Not that you have any need to," she added hastily, "You know Marcel is just a friend, and he was sad, because Camille died so..."

"Who?"

"Camille. Cami? Remember? The human bartender... the one who Marcel liked," Caroline supplied as Klaus continued to look at her like she was speaking an alien language, "Whatever, she died a few months back. Heart attack or something and he just needed some comfort."

"Well then next time, ask him to compel himself some comfort," Klaus challenged, striding towards her and towering over her, as if challenging her to deny his request. Surprisingly, she smiled and nodded her head, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his chest. And that's when he bent down to capture her lips, the combined effects of his jealously, anger and the arousal from their fight breaking him in as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up onto her tiptoes, his lean, hard body pressed against her soft, lithe one.

She squeaked in surprise at his sudden aggression, but didn't pull away, simply raised her hands to his jacket, pulling him in harder, not that it was possible for them to be any closer. Her hands skimmed over the soft material of his black jacket, from his prominent shoulders down to the hard planes of his chest, his muscles rippling under her soft touch as she ventured lower, coming to rest over the bulge of his jeans, cupping his erection over the cloth as he ravaged her mouth with a frenzied passion. His throaty groan into her mouth sent waves of lust coursing through her, her thighs clenching involuntarily as she felt her core grow hotter and wetter with every caress of his tongue against hers.

Their clothes were lost in a hurry, neither having the patience for foreplay. His shirt was thrown dangerously close to the fire; she hurried him out of his pants as he tore her thin white top, pulled down her bra and suckled on her taut nipple, teething and tonguing it sensually until she was almost clawing at his back. The sofa was too far for them, the bedroom a distant dream as he pulled her back a few steps and hauled her on top of a small table by the parlor entrance, knocking the vase from it to the floor. Her jeans pooled at her ankles as he pulled her to the edge of the table, angling her leaking quim to his convenience. Her panties didn't even go past her knees before he was inserting two fingers inside her, expertly rubbing circles on her sensitive clit with his thumb until he had her crying out his name in desperation.

"Klaus, please," she mewled, pulling his head to hers as she grasped his silky, smooth and hard cock in her hand, guiding him towards her aching centre as he removed his fingers with a small smirk. The minute she felt him inch into her - slowly at first, like he always did, before driving in hard until he filled her up completely - she sighed in relief, throwing her head back. Klaus purposefully tilted her back, wrapping her legs around his waist, the change in the angle of his penetration making her moan loudly and buck her hips against him, matching the frantic pace of his hips with hers, greedily taking everything he had to give.

"Fuck me. _Klaus_, Fuck me hard," she chanted, baring the expanse of her neck to him, her sun kissed skin glistening with sweat. A virile, animalistic growl erupted from his throat at her words, his hips moving faster and harder in compliance as he closed his eyes in an effort to control himself. Caroline rarely swore during sex, and even more rarely spoke such filthy words and it made him ache for her more. Spittle flew out of his mouth as her cries got sharper and louder and her walls clenched around him, until she suddenly went rigid, her thighs trembling around his waist and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She felt the hot, sticky liquid flow down her thighs as Klaus gripped her hips tighter, his hips pistoning with abandon as he found his own release, groaning in her neck as she lightly ran her hand through his curls.

"You should get jealous more often," Caroline laughed, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"No," he shook his head, lightly kissing her pulse, "Your turn to get jealous next."

She pouted in response and was about to formulate a reply when they both heard the door opening. Panic seized every cell of her body as Klaus scampered to cover her modesty with his body as best as he could.

A loud and exasperated sigh drew their attention to the entrance, where Elijah stood, shaking his head and looking like walking in on his brother and Caroline post coitus wasn't a new thing, which quite frankly, _wasn't_ a new thing. This time, Elijah was just glad he hadn't gotten a good view of his brother's ass.

Sighing once again, Elijah raised a tailored brow as he spoke, "Did you have to defile my table? The guest bedroom is right _there_."

"_And you broke my alto vase!"_

* * *

><p><em>Prompt - Klaus chooses Hybrids over Caroline, and she leaves him. + After Klaus finds ways to make Hybrids again, he begins to neglect Caroline and she takes it as a sign that he doesn't love her anymore, and leave him. Angst.<em>

It began 5 years from the day they departed Mystic Falls. She took no notice of it, he was a man of many eccentricities and obsession, she remembered when she used to be one of them. Hybrids, though she knew very well were his first obsession. She ignored it, put it in the back of her mind, thought nothing of it. Maybe because she knew it was a long shot, or maybe she was too naïve to underestimate his obsession. Either way, later one day, she'd regret her nonchalant attitude.

Five years after she gave in to him, he began to think about ways to make his hybrids again.

Three years after that, it began to change. What she thought was a long shot, turned out to be a possibility. One phone call turned into ten, two dead bodies turned into twenty, a few sleepless nights turned into every sleepless night, one night away turned into the weekend. And before she knew it, he was packing his bags, jabbering away excitedly about a witch in some godforsaken town powerful enough to cure his hybrids. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to come, if she was ok with him leaving her behind. He just left.

And as she watched him give her a soft smile and drive away, she wondered if she ever made him as happy as the thought of his hybrids had just made him.

She'd given up on being human, on feeling like a human a long time back. Klaus had helped her come to that realization, the truth was; she wasn't human, and never would be. It had been 12 years since she had been turned, and for the first time, she felt human. Pathetic, lonely and helplessly _human_. She'd had a dream when she was young; a white picket fence, a loving husband, children, garden parties, barbecues and social mother of the year. As she got older, she realized that was just a dream, marriage wasn't like that. No marriage was like her life right now.

She was like the typical pitiable wife. She lived almost alone in her and Klaus' huge house, except for the few days out of a quarter he came home. She woke up alone and willed herself not to cry when she saw the empty next to her. She made breakfast for herself, but extra coffee for him, he never had breakfast, only coffee. She read the paper as she ate, reading more than just the entertainment section as she used to. She read one of the books in his massive library, educating herself so she didn't feel so dumb around him anymore. She cleaned the house, made lunch, had a long bath, watched some tv. She shopped, and always bought what she thought he wanted to see her in.

She held her phone in her hand like it was her lifeline, almost praying for it to ring, for him to call. A phone call had become her solace now, the only sign she got that he hadn't forgotten her. She made dinner and set the table, one for her, one for him, and sat in silence and ate her meal, the loneliness of the day beginning to bear down on her.

And then when she cried herself to sleep every night.

The sound of opening drawers woke her up. Fear overtook her for a moment, as she turned around to look at the intruder, until the familiar scent hit her and she relaxed.

"You're back," try as she might, she couldn't help the elated and hopeful tone that tinted her otherwise sleepy voice.

Klaus turned towards her, a small smile spreading across his face as he removed his watch, nodding as he said, "Yes, love. I'm back."

She smiled weakly and sat upright, stepping off the bed to walk towards him. A sudden urge to touch him overtook her, as if she wanted to confirm it really was him, only she knew how often she dreamed of him coming home and telling her that he wasn't going to leave ever again. She remembered when that smirk he was sporting made her feel loved and special; she remembered when it made her bit her lip impishly. But now, it only made her heart constrict in pain.

"For how long?" she asked timidly, avoiding his eyes as she leaned in to hug him. She couldn't ignore the how small she felt with him right now, so helpless and insignificant. She had turned from that over-confident, neurotic girl to an insecure, paranoid and lonely woman.

He had destroyed her. And yet she couldn't stop loving him.

If he noticed the sadness in her voice, he didn't say anything, "Depends sweetheart," he whispered before brushing a soft kiss against her forehead. And she knew she'd be reliving that exact action a hundred times over after he left again. She'd hold to in her heart and convince herself nothing had changed, that nothing was changing, that she still mattered to him.

She'd use that one tender moment to lie to herself until he came back. And then repeat cycle.

His phone ringing on the nightstand broke her thoughts, as he pulled away to answer it, but not before she got a look at the caller id.

Hayley.

That night she slept in a different room, too hurt and paranoid to sleep next to him. The next morning he said he had to leave again, more hybrids and more witches.

And that's when she broke.

The dress was too short, the neckline was too low, her eyes were too smoky and the heels practically screamed 'fuck me'. The club was crowded and smelly, but she didn't care. She let go tonight, alcohol soothed her broken heart and the lustful gazes of men healed her bruised ego. She didn't shy away from the men who bought her drinks; she didn't turn them away and proudly declare that she was taken. She let them buy her drinks, let them dance with her, she let his hand slip a little too low on her back and she let herself feel something other than despair. Even if it wasn't the man she wanted, at least someone wanted her.

But when his hand slipped over her ass and his breath got heavy in her ear, she pulled away. She wasn't a cheater. Maybe Klaus could find it so easy, but she couldn't. Her short moment of freedom from agony was gone the moment she reached home, it served as a reminder of her hollow life, as a reminder of how she waited and waited for a person who was never hers.

"Long night?"

Klaus voice startled her as she entered their bedroom. Placing a hand on her chest, she sighed in relief and walked in, examining her reflection in the mirror.

"Where have you been?" when she didn't answer his demand, he inched closer to her, the old menacing Klaus shining through his enraged face, "_Who_ were you with?"

"_You_ have you no right to ask me that," she hissed, placing a hand on his chest and walking to the bed.

"What is that supposed to mean Caroline?"

"Hayley!" she screamed, cursing her weak will as tears crept up on her, "You know what I'm talking about. You and _her_."

"I'm forcing her to help me, that's all. You know that." Klaus said, his voice turning soft and almost hurtful, like it pained him to think that she thought of him as a cheater. The truth was, 3 years ago she never would have. Now, she didn't know anything anymore.

"I don't know anything anymore, Klaus," she voiced, tired and exhausted as she collapsed on the bed, "I don't know you anymore. I-I don't even know if you care about me anymore."

"Caroline, _love_, I did not and I would not betray you, not like that. Not ever," he promised, and it was her curse that she believed him, it was her disease that she only loved him more for being so offended by the mere thought.

"I know," she admitted, sighing and closing her eyes as he came to sit down next to her, "I'm tired, Klaus."

"What do you mean?" she could see the fear in his eyes, he always masked it well, but after a decade she could always catch it.

"Pick, Klaus," she replied, placing a hand on his, "Me or the Hybrids. I can't wait for you to love me back anymore. Pick."

He picked her. And it was perfect, for about six months. She no longer woke up alone, she no longer ate alone, she no longer cried herself to sleep. He was always there, smiling or smirking, he was always peeking out of somewhere to give her an excruciating kiss and then leave her to her book. He loved her back just as she wanted. And he also resented her.

He thought she didn't notice it, but she did. The longer he stayed the more he resented her, the more he tried to cover it the more she saw it, the more she tried to make him happy the more miserable he seemed to get. And she could see that it would only grow, his resentment, into hate, and the thought of him hating her stung sharper than any stake. So she decided to let go of her stance, she'd rather have him be around less than have him resent her.

But she never got the chance. The next day she woke up to an empty bed and Elijah in her house. He handed her a note, mumbled what sounded like an ashamed apology and left her be.

It was simple really, Klaus got tired and left. Got another lead on how to make his beloved hybrids and left, like a coward he slipped out in the night and tasked his brother to tell her. It was the last line of his letter that did it for her.

'_I'll see you when I get home.'_

He took her for granted. She had no value; she really was a pathetic, hopeless housewife. She'd reduced herself to the woman who loved a man so much she'd wait for that one fraction of affection he showed her.

"What did I do wrong Elijah?" she couldn't help but ask of the older, wiser brother, tears glistening her rosy cheeks as she fiddled with the paper in her hands.

"Nothing," he assured her, knowing full well his words held no meaning to her, his brother had broken the girl, but there was nothing he could do. Only one person could fix her, and he wasn't here, he was never here.

"My brother has the unfortunate ability to not appreciate what he has."

Or maybe, she had the unfortunate ability to never be _enough_, for anyone, even the one person she so badly _wanted_ to be enough for. Maybe that was her curse.

When Klaus came back home this time, she wasn't there. And he never saw her again.

* * *

><p><em>Drop in a review if you wish to!<em>


	27. The Mad King

_A/N – So these are two drabbles, they both together form a complete story I suppose. But I wrote them separately. _

_**Warning – Trigger warning guys, adultery, self-harm, do not read if it will affect you. Ye were warned.**_

* * *

><p><em>The request I got was - Regency era, like you had in Breath Of Life - Klaroline are married but Caroline only gives birth to girls and under pressure to produce an heir, Klaus takes a lover to give him a son. You chose how she reacts.<em>

The first girl was stillborn. Nothing to worry about, her mid-wife had said, she was young, she would bear many children.

The second girl was born barely a year later, with a head full of blonde curls and blue eyes. They called Klaus harsh and cruel in the land; she knew him to be harsh, she never had and never wished to see his cruelty. But when he looked down at his daughter, a simple smile on his face she knew he wasn't as simple as they made him out to be. Her husband was a complicated man.

The third daughter was born 4 months early, and didn't survive the night.

The fourth daughter was born 11 months later, her dirty blonde hair smoother and softer like her mother, with early signs of her father's dimples. Klaus was content and smiled in resignation.

The fifth daughter was born a year later. Klaus didn't hold her until she was 4 months.

Then, he stopped coming to her bedchambers, stopped touching her, stopping seeing her altogether. Without any warning, she was shifted to a smaller bedchamber as far away from Klaus' as possible, and informed by her mother-in-law that since she could not bear her son any male heir's, her services would no longer be needed. And that he would find someone else to bear him a son.

Their marriage had been an arranged one, but with time she had come to love Klaus, and come to believe that he reciprocated her feelings. Which fueled her determination to speak to him before he took drastic steps.

"You could say no," she pleaded with him, trying in vain to control her tears as she sat on his bed. It had taken her a full week to manage to get an audience with her own husband.

"I want a son, Caroline," he replied sternly, "Is that so wrong of me?" he questioned, his eyes cold and hollow, and she longed to see any sign of the man who sketched every inch of her as she slept, who wiped her tears when her mother died, who rocked her back to sleep when she had nightmares about her unborn child dying, some sign, any indication that she meant more to him than a working womb.

"Is it wrong of me to want a faithful husband?" she retorted back, traitorous tears sneaking down her cheeks. He hesitated for a second, before turning away from her as he said, "It isn't uncommon."

She knew he was right; it wasn't uncommon for men to take lovers, but that didn't mean it didn't sting her. She had nothing more to say, no meager words would change his mind. Gathering her skirts as gracefully as she could, she made her way out of his chambers.

He spoke her name softly, making her turn around as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Caroline."

She watched from afar, burying the pain and betrayal she felt, focusing all her attention on her daughters. She didn't know her name, she didn't want to. She saw her at times; making herself believe that Klaus had chosen a blonde, blue-eyed girl for a reason.

She watched and ignored and mourned, until his lover gave birth to a son. Klaus no longer smiled at her, never even looked at his daughters. She was no longer the woman of the house, she was the woman who wasn't good enough. Then she spiraled down a deep abyss that had no bottom.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard the servants screaming as he played with his son in the garden. Handing him off to his caretaker, he ran into the mansion, following the screams.<p>

They came from Caroline's bedchambers. Where he found his wife hanging from the ceiling, her tears still wet on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>A few people asked for a continuation to the above drabble, of how Klaus reacts, so this is that. <em>

The dreams began years after her death.

Preoccupied with his own thoughts, he ventured into the wing of the mansion he never visited, as if fearing it would break him by its mere presence. The sound of loud giggling and running feet stopped his frantic walk, as a small girl ran out of her chambers and into the passage. Her governess screeching as she followed behind her. Cassandra, eleven years old now, was the spitting image of her mother, even at such a young age. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his daughter, a wave of emotions spiraling through him.

Taken aback by him, she stopped in her tracks, twirling around in her bright yellow tunic as she gave him a shy, genuine smile, and in his head he saw Caroline smiling at him the same way, on their wedding night all those years ago. She had her mother's smile. And his heart broke, when he realized the girl probably didn't even know he was her father. The governess grabbed her by the shoulders, gently reprimanding her for running away. Her hurried apologies fell on deaf ears, his attention focused on the small child who huffed and followed after her caretaker. He lingered by the door, watching as Cassandra asked her governess who the strange man was.

"He's your father, pumpkin," the old lady replied, fussing over the child's unruly curls.

From the small crack of the door, Klaus watched as the smile faded from his first-borns face, her eyes growing dark and sad as she looked down at her feet. And in his head, he saw Caroline's face when she learnt of his son.

* * *

><p>That night, he dreamt of her for the first time.<p>

He dreamt of the last conversation they had, he dreamt of giving in to her pleas, he dreamt of forgetting about his need to have a son. He dreamt of not letting her walk away from him. He dreamt of never having done anything to have to apologize to her for.

When he woke up, he did so drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. And never knowing, or never wanting to know, if the wetness on his cheeks was from his cold sweats or the tears he shed in the memory of his dead wife.

* * *

><p>He dreamt of her every night, therein.<p>

He dreamt of the day his youngest daughter was born. He dreamt of going in to see her after he was informed it was a girl. He dreamt of holding her as Caroline watched him. He dreamt of suggesting that they name her after Caroline's mother. He dreamt of not leaving for 4 months to look for another woman to share his bed and bear his son.

And when he woke up, the truth of his actions haunted him. His daughter was named Elizabeth, but by no aid of his. And by the time he first held her, he had decided that it would be the first time he would hold her, or her mother.

* * *

><p>He dreamt of the night he betrayed his vows to Caroline. He dreamt of not going through with it. He dreamt of giving into the guilt that had flooded him. He dreamt of going back to Caroline, telling her that he'd rather have her and a dozen daughters than some other woman and a male heir.<p>

But when he woke up, his wife was now the woman who bore him his son. And his daughters had no idea who he was.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, he requested to see his daughters, a request that positively baffled their governess. It was a cruel joke, he was certain of if, for each of his daughters looked just like their mother. Elizabeth, the youngest and the most clueless, took to him the fastest, chasing the butterflies with her sister. Cassandra, stood feet away from him, holding onto her governess' hand tightly. She was afraid of him, he could tell, and deep down, he could not blame her for fearing him.<p>

"Come sit next to me," he said, smiling at the girl who narrowed her eyes at him. His heart ached to hold his daughter's hand, trace the light freckles on her cheek, knowing that in doing so, he'd be touching a part of Caroline. He needed it like he needed his next breath. But his daughter was just like her mother, stubborn and determined, as she resolutely shook her head and disappeared behind her governess.

"Why not?" he asked, burying the sudden pain and anger he felt at her rejection.

"Because," Cassandra said bravely, poking her head out from behind her caretaker's many skirts, "You killed mother."

His eyes widened as he felt his heart drop down to his gut, watching in horror as Cassandra gave him a look that screamed disappointment and bitterness, as her governess alternated between yelling at the child and apologizing to him. His daughter was ashamed of him, he could see it in her watery eyes, and he would never be her father, just the man who took her mother away.

Three truthful words and a look of pure disappointment from a child bought the weight of his decisions down on him. His hands may be clean, but his conscience never would. He might as well have tied the noose that took his Caroline's life. And that sent him spiraling down a deep abyss with no bottom.

* * *

><p>He dreamt of her calling him. He dreamt of her pleading for his help, dreamt of her feeble, pained voice calling out for him. He dreamt of rushing to her aid, dreamt of find her injured and dying in her chambers. He dreamt of saving her life, dreamt of holding her till she stopped crying. He dreamt of never letting her go.<p>

When he awoke, he created a ruckus in the mansion. Breaking through every door and waking up all the residents. Like a possessed man, he screamed and howled at everything and everyone, _yelling_ that Caroline was calling for him, _insisting_ that he heard her, _crying_ that she was hurt and _begging_ them to find her for him. He searched for her for hours and hours, but to no avail.

When he finally slept that night, on the cold floor of his chambers, he did so truly believing that he had killed her yet again.

* * *

><p>And from that day onwards, the town had a new name for him. He was no longer The cruel and harsh King. He was now The Mad king. He saw Caroline everywhere, in every blonde woman on the street, every blue-eyed servant in the mansion. He saw her everywhere, he heard her everywhere, and he felt her everywhere. And he knew with every fiber of his being, that she was in pain, that she needed his help, that he could save her.<p>

And every night, he dreamt of her calling out to him. And every night, like a mad-man he searched for her in every corner of the mansion, in every nook and cranny of the garden, every alley of every street, begging the world to give her back to him. But she never did.

She haunted him in his every waking and sleeping moment. Until the day he took his life in the same place she did.

* * *

><p><em>AN - What did you think? I'd love to know what you guys thought of the drabble. Do let me know! _


	28. Drabble blog part 5

_A/N - Did you think I'd just post a A/N? lol no. Here are two more drabbles from Klaroline69. I'll be deleting the previous chapter with the A/N soon!_

* * *

><p><em>Request – Klaus is a cruel king who wants to go to war with the neighboring land – until he meets their queen, Caroline.<em>

_**I am not sure if this is exactly what you meant, but since the request was slightly vague, I went with what came to me. **_

"Niklaus I implore you to reconsider." Elijah said pointedly, placing his elbows on the table and threading his fingers together, he looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Your pleadings are noted, dear brother," Klaus drawled, smirking inwardly at some secret joke as he sharpened his beloved knife. Not looking up from the task at hand, Klaus added in a defiant tone, "And duly ignored."

Sighing heavily, Elijah stood up, walking around the table to face his brother, giving Klaus no choice but to look at him. "Their army is not something to take lightly, Niklaus. We will lose men, many men. There is no need for this bloodshed. We do not need more land; _you_ do not need more power. I beg of you," the elder Mikaelson's voice strained as he beseechingly looked at his brother, the king, "Think over this, don't be impulsive. Think carefully before you doom your own men to their end."

"We sail for the Salvatore's tomorrow," Klaus replied, a frigid bite in his tone as he looked up at his elder brother, the man who should have been king, if not for his unflinching loyalty to Klaus and everything he wanted, "I will make my decision once I put foot on their soil. Is that good enough for you, brother?" he added mockingly, to which Elijah only nodded, hoping that Klaus wouldn't give in to his inexplicable need to wage war at the drop of a hat.

* * *

><p>The feast was grand, wine and mead flowing freely, every one of his troops making merry and mingling with the Salvatore's, not knowing that very soon their swords would be clashing in a war the world would never forget. The Salvatore's army was strong, and The King, Damon Salvatore, was a warrior like none other. But Klaus knew his army was better, his skills with a sword were unchallenged, and he had Elijah, the strategist, the brain, something his opponents could never have.<p>

He held in a smirk when he saw his brother chatting idly to The King, without a doubt making pledges of a harmonious relationship between their two nations. But not Klaus, no, he gave no heed to The King, or his younger brother who sat by his sister's side. He had eyes only for the woman who sat next to King Damon, beauty and grace personified; with her golden sun-kissed hair, delicate hands resting on her lap and melodious laughter. It was her, Caroline, _his_ Caroline, the woman who was supposed to be _his_ Queen, not the Salvatore's.

For what felt like hours, Klaus sat watching her, until her azure blue eyes moved across the steadily depleting room and landed on him. He didn't blink, unsure of how she would react, she had to have known he would be here. She didn't react at all, only gazed into his sky blue eyes, and then promptly looked away, placing a soft hand on her husband's and whispering something into his ear, she gracefully stood up and made to leave the room. Did she even remember him? Klaus wondered to himself, his infamous anger bubbling up in his stomach, his hands folding into fists as he watched her leave.

She was almost out of the room, when she turned back, her eyes locked with his and in that one look his anger faded away. A small, sad smile tugged on the corner of her lips, as she turned her back to him and disappeared into the corridor. Before he knew it, he was pushing his chair back and following her in earnest.

He found her in a terrace, her back to him as she looked up at the stars. Klaus approached her tentatively, his instincts screaming at him to be cautious, as his eyes searched for her guards "We're alone," she mused, answering his silent question, her voice low and dreamy, "I told them to leave me be."

"Caroline," he called out softly, noticing the way the back stiffened, before he corrected himself, "Or should I refer to you as The Queen?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head as she moved two steps to her right, like an invitation, asking him to stand by her, "I will always be Caroline to you," she murmured, as he came to stand next to her, his rough tunic brushing against the soft skin of her arm.

"True," he murmured, mimicking her actions as he looked up at the cloudless starry sky, memories of a similar scene flashing through his head, "I thought you forgot me," he asked, still not looking at her, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw her turn to look at him sharply, prodding him to return the favor.

She was even more beautiful up close, and he controlled the urge to run his knuckles over the swell of her cheek.

"I never forgot you," she whispered, her eyes transitioning from sad to furious in a second, like she resented his accusation, "I could never forget you."

In his head, he saw another image, not much unlike this one, from many many years ago. They're children, but he's still a stubborn brute and she's still brighter than the sun. She's crying and holding onto his hand, promising him that she'll never forget him, even if her parents are taking her away, even if they might never meet again, she assures him she'll always think of him when she looks at the stars. He doesn't cry, even though he wants to, but instead tugs at her hand, trying to hold on as long as he can. He puffs up his chest and proudly declares that he will be king one day, and he will find her, he promises he'll come to get her, and then they'll watch the stars together again.

"We're not children anymore," she murmured, recognizing his train of thought in an instant.

"No," he shakes his head in agreement, "We're not. And yet, you didn't forget me."

"No, I didn't."

"Then come with me," he says hastily, wrapping his hand around her arm and pulling her closer, not relenting when she struggled with his grip, trying in vain to get away from him, "We'll sail at dawn, you'll be free."

She hissed at him like a snake, trying desperately to avoid his eyes as she finally managed to untangle herself from him. Straightening her back and adjusting her dress, she turned away from him, looking out into the dark night. A somber tinge colored her tone as she said, "I won't be a whore in your bed."

His brutish and aggressive nature surfaced in an instant, he held her by the shoulders, turning her so she faced him. He looked almost hurt by her statement, as he dipped his low enough that his breath ghosted over her face as he sneered, "You would be my queen, like you were always meant to be."

"You _have_ a queen," she spit back, her nefariously brave nature surfacing along with his anger as she lifted her chin proudly and looked up at him defiantly.

Klaus laughed wolfishly, loosening his grip on her shoulder as he tilted his head and considered her with a sudden amused look on his face, "_I_ made her queen, I can have her removed just as easily. It was always supposed to be you next to me."

His implications were clear, and he didn't have a single shred of regret on his face as he said the words. He hadn't changed the least bit. But she had. With a heavy heart, she averted her eyes from him as she sighed in defeat, "I can't."

Fear coursed through him, fear and uncertainty, two emotions he despised. Was it possible? Could she have…? No, he refused to think like that. She was his, always had been, always would be.

"What do you mean?' he demanded, "You're mine Car-…"

"I can't run away, Klaus," she responded, her eyes brimming with tears, "He won't let me see them, if I run away with you."

"See who?"

"We're not children anymore Klaus," she half-yelled, whipping around to face him, "We're adults. I have children, I am a mother. I'm a mother first_." And then your queen._

"We will have children, Caroline," Klaus laughed softly, "_Our_ children."

"I love my children and this is their home," she hissed back at him, obviously angered by his words, "Whoever their father may be, they are still my children. Damon isn't a bad man; he isn't as cruel as people make him out to be. But… but if I run away, if I embarrass him so, he will _never_ let me see my children again."

The winds shifted, the night felt silent, the faint sounds of the revel downstairs drummed in Klaus' ear as he understood the meaning of her words. She didn't_want_ to come with him. The thumping of his heart was the only sound he could hear, their impending goodbye - _again_, the only thing he could comprehend.

"What if there was a way?" he suddenly asked, pulling her closer just as she was about to walk away. Smiling at him sadly she shook her head, placing a warm hand on his cheek as she pulled herself up to lightly kiss him on the lips. It was the lightest of kisses, just a mere brush of her lips against his, but he knew he'd never forget the feel of them all his life.

"I'll always think of you when I watch the stars," she lightly mumbled as she walked away from him.

_I'll never forget you_. The words died in his mouth as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Elijah found him rooted to the spot, watching the stars in stoic silence.<p>

"So, brother?" Elijah probed.

Shaking his head, and rolling his shoulders, Klaus turned to face his brother, placing a hand on his chest, he determinedly said, "We go to war."

* * *

><p>The war between their nations raged for days, and weeks and months. Thousands died, and more joined to lay down their lives for their country and their king. Seven months after the day Klaus declared war on the Salvatore nation, he received a convoy from the other king, asking, almost <em>pleading<em> for a truce talk. This was the day Klaus had been waiting for. And as he sat across a somber King Damon, he knew his offer would be accepted. Damon's army was losing, their numbers no match for Elijah's strategic plans.

He did as he promised her, he found another way. Another way for her to be his queen, but not loose what was dear to her. And when King Damon huffily asked what could bring this war to an end, Klaus wasted no time, puffing out his chest and simply stating.

"I want your queen. Let Caroline and her children go, and this war will be over."

* * *

><p><em>Request – Caroline is apprehensive of oral sex and smut in 69 position!<em>

**A/N - So there is quite literally no plot in this one ok. Don't expect one. It's just porn. **

She arched her back into the air as a gurgling moan left her mouth, if she had thought Klaus sucking and licking at her neck had been hot, then she clearly hadn't been prepared for him to take her pebbled mound into her mouth, taking his time and playing with it, while he entertained his hands by sliding them into her inviting folds. She whined just as he wanted when he rubbed a little harder. Her insides were exploding in warmth, every nerve-ending wide awake and twitching in excitement at all the things he was doing to her body.

She had never felt a greater ache in her life, and it was all for Klaus.

Then, he suddenly stopped and an adorable whimper of protest left her mouth that made him chuckle in amusement. He moved up on her a little to bring his face to hers, and she wiggled her hips to urge him on, but he didn't, instead he smiled again.

"Behave will you," he teased in a sexy and husky voice. Any other time she would have narrowed her eyed and huffed and puffed at him, but not now, now she didn't have any strength to do anything but nod. Pretty much anything this man did right now, made her only want him more. He kissed and sucked his way down her torso reveling in the way her body twisted with every movement of his. Every time his mouth moved to one side, she tried to get as much of her skin under it. It enthralled him, it excited him, but more importantly it made his steadily hardening cock twitch in response. He stopped at her hip bone simply for dramatic effect, and got what he desired when she shivered and tried to move up in the bed so his mouth reached her quim.

Before she even knew what was happening, her panties were off and Klaus was spreading her legs enthusiastically, pressing his nose near her core and inhaling her arousal. He loved the smell of her want for him; it made the blood rush to his fangs and cock. It was when his tongue started circling her clit that her eyes flew open and she realized what was happening.

No one had done this to her before. Damon had only cared about his release, Matt was too much of a gentleman and Tyler, well with Tyler the sex had been rough and quick. He had never done anything remotely like this. And that's when she panicked, a whirl of emotions filtering through her, primarily such intense pleasure that it flustered her.

"No, wait… _stop_!" she said meekly, wildly grabbing at his hair and alternating between pulling him closer and tugging him away from her core. Her chest heaved with every deep breath she took, a vain attempt at trying to grasp at her weakening will.

Pulling his head out from between her legs, Klaus made quite a show of wiping his chin, if only to fluster her more, "Why? Are you not enjoying it?" he asked, simple curiosity evident in his voice.

"No, I mean _yes_, I am," she hastily said, shaking her head violently and propping up on her elbows "It's just, its… _new_."

A half-proud smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he lightly kissed her thigh and murmured, "No one's ever done this before." He spoke of it as a fact, without any implied meanings that it made her gulp nervously and nod her head. His cocky smirk ventured into a more genuine smile as he lightly patted her thigh, pushing her onto her back once more he whispered, "Don't worry. Just lie back and relax."

She didn't have time to comment before he was nestling between her legs once more, obviously undeterred by the momentary interruption. Her trepidation was lost in an instant, giving way to ecstasy as her back arched once more, moans of appreciation flying out of her lips. She could feel every thread of apprehension leave her body, her abdomen knotting with the build-up of her orgasm, making her whine out loudly, begging to be relieved. Klaus growled into her quim and hiked her legs over his shoulder, locking them behind his neck when he felt her start to tremble under him. Her pleasure sparking his own as he involuntarily rubbed himself against the sheet. Her legs trembled when she felt herself draw closer, her thighs involuntarily pressing against his ears and her nails scraping his scalp in her desperate heed.

And then, he stopped.

She was pretty sure the desperate shriek was the most embarrassing thing to leave her mouth, and she was known for talking nonsense a mile and minute. Her limbs were still trembling and her core aching as he made his way up her body, taking his time to kiss and nip.

"Klaus, please!" she whimpered, not caring how desperate it sounded, she'd pretend to be tough later.

He patted her hip like she was a disobedient child as he said, "Get up."

"What?" she asked confused, as his hand slipped under her waist to hoist her up.

He didn't answer her, only held her up into a sitting position, laying down himself and pulling her on top of him, his balls tightening as his penis grazed against her hot pussy, "It's time for you to return the favor." When she only crinkled her brow and stared down at him, he rolled his eyes and added, "Suck my cock, love."

"Now!" she screamed indignantly, "You didn't let me finish!"

An impish smile formed on his face as he pushed himself up to lightly peck her on the lips, "You will, love." He assured her, his hands slipping from her waist and slipping under her rear, lifting her up slightly as if prodding her to move as he added, "We both will. Now turn around."

"What? I thought… _oh_!" she exclaimed, nervously biting her lower lip as she considered the meaning of his words. He raised himself to kiss her again, delving his tongue into her mouth, soothing the nerves he knew she'd have developed. That was all the encouragement she needed. With a flirty smile that screamed 'Queen Bee Caroline Forbes' she twisted her body around, her back to his as she got on her hands and knees.

"Lower," he murmured, extending a hand onto her back, gently guiding her further down until she was staring straight at his erect cock and could feel his breath ghost under her dripping heat. Ignoring the sudden fluttering in her stomach, she probed out her tongue experimentally, encircling the girth of his cock and taking the tip into her mouth. His hand travelled down from her back to cup her buttocks, his nails digging into them as he mirrored her actions, running his tongue across her slit, humming as if in approval.

She knew it wasn't long before she would come, and the urge to finish together propelled her to take him into her mouth as far as she could. She could feel him at the back of her throat before she pulled her mouth back, running her tongue over the vein on the underside. It was like a reflex reaction; the harder she sucked at his cock, the more vigorously he tongued her clit. She mewled around his cock in surprise and pleasure her when he inserted two fingers inside her, making him growl into her and push his hips up on instinct, fucking her mouth and almost choking her with the size of his cock. Eager to reach his own release, he rapidly pumped his fingers in and out of her, making her moan around him in response. He had been tethering on the edge of release even since he came to know that no one had had her like this.

With a flick of his tongue against her clitoris, she tumbled over the cliff, exploding into his waiting mouth. An animalistic growl rippled through him as he shot his seed into the back of her throat. Hearing her gasp in surprise, he tugged at her shoulders, pulling her back so she could lie down next to him.

"I'll venture a guess," he said with a small laugh at the slightly dazed expression on her sated face, "You've never done that before either?"

"No," she laughed and shook her head. Her bones felt like jelly and her quim was still tingling from the force of her orgasm. "I'm glad it was with you." she added thoughtfully, turning to her side and looking up at him from under her lashes.

He didn't say anything. A peculiar half-smile plastered on his face, he pulled her close, lightly kissing her cheek and twirling a golden strand with his fingers until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Drop a review if you wish to!<em>


	29. Tattoo

_A/N - Hey guys, it's been a long time, so you still remember me? Anyways, here is another drabble I wrote for Klaroline69! It's pretty fluffy and not my usual style so I'm a bit meh about it. Let me know what you think, and I'm taking requests right now, so you can send me a request through PM or in a review if you want me to write anything!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt - Klaus designs a tattoo for Caroline and presents it to her out of the blue. <strong>_

_A/N - No baby in any of my stories! Also let's for the sake of this drabble assume that Vampire's can get tattoo's and they won't just heal/vanish their tattoos in 15 minutes!_

* * *

><p>She notices the subtle hints of something brewing in the twisty depths of the Original's mind long before he says anything.<p>

At first, his soft longing look as she curls up against him and buries her nose in her favorite book catches her attention. It's peculiar, and slightly creepy when he presses his nose against the top of her head and inhales deeply. But he's always been those things; creepy and peculiar. But not recently, not in the past 30 years they've been together.

Next she notices the way he holds her when they sleep. If she had been human, he would have smothered her to death in his sleep by now. He slept with his arm around her waist, tightly, almost painfully gripping her against him like he was afraid she would run away into the night.

Then she notices his hesitation, the way he starts to say something but diverts in a flash, and Klaus never hesitates. It isn't in his nature to think and then act. It makes her wonder, but it doesn't trouble her yet. So, she lets it go.

She notices the drawing - this all important drawing he's been working on for weeks - that he won't let her see. It troubles her. He's always been quick to share his art with her, never fearing to showcase his vulnerability towards her. When she walks into the room he slams his sketchbook shut and stuffs it in his personal vault; one she has tried and failed to open for 30 years.

She notices the way he lightly traces a pattern on her skin when he thinks she's sleeping. His breath ghosts over her shoulder as he runs his brute fingers over the bridge between her shoulder blades, gently but firmly like he's marking it, marking her. It scares her. It unnerves her. She senses an emotion from him in those secluded moments deep into the night that she's never seen before.

But in 30 years she's learnt that Klaus only opens up when he wants to, no one can corner him into it, not even her. So she waits for that inevitable day, patiently but with trepidation.

When that day finally comes, they're celebrating her birthday with a quiet day at home. No party, no people, no hassles. A giant crate of the best wine, a cooler filled with fresh blood, and 10 of her favorite movies. Just the two of them, curled up under her favorite blanket. It seemed boring from the outside, but she'd had the extravagant parties, trips all over the world and luxurious gifts over the 30 years, but nothing made her happier than just being like this with him.

His rough fingers weave through her slender, soft ones as he tugs her hand up to get her to look at him. Picking her head off his shoulder and grudgingly pausing 'Tangled', she gazes up at him from under her lashes and raises her brows in question. He turns his palm over, taking hers with him as the small tattoo on his wrist becomes visible.

"Do you remember when I got this?" He softly asks, and her gaze falls down to the mark on his right wrist. Her nimble finger runs over it as she mentally reads it for the 100th time - XXV. - was elegantly inked onto his skin.

She remembers the day well; the war with Marcel was finally over, a semblance of peace had trickled its way into their lives, and on a lazy Tuesday morning, not long after the day of the final battle, he had awoken her with a myriad of kisses, looked straight into her drowsy blue eyes and asked her if she regretted coming to him, if even for a second she wished she hadn't gotten into her car that fateful Saturday night and driven to him. She remembers feeling no hesitation when she said no, that no matter what happens she'd never regret choosing to come to him. And then she remembers him telling her to get dressed. He dragged her to a tattoo parlor, an ecstatic energy buzzing about him as he told her to wait outside. When he came out, a slightly nervous smile on his face as he showed her his wrist. Her heart seemed to pull apart in her chest, a low dull ache spreading across her as the significance of the tattoo settled within her.

XXV. . 25.10.2017. 25th October 2017.

The day she had turned up at his doorstep, hope burning bright in her eyes as she asked him to show her the world, to show her everything she'd been missing.

It was a date she would never forget.

"It's a date I never want to forget." He had whispered, taking her hand in his as he watched her nervously swallow and look up at him, tears blurring the edge of her eyes as she let out a surprised laugh. She already knew that the tattoo of a sun on his back was a somewhat symbol of her significance in his life, the light, the good. He had said so much late one night, sated and tangled under the covers.

But this, this was something else. This was marking a day in his life on his body, a day that represented her. The day her new life began.

"I thought it was only appropriate to commemorate the day my new life started." The day their new life started.

She had no words to say, which was a first. Instead, her hand wrapped around his wrist, bringing it up to her face and lightly kissing the swollen skin of his wrist where the tattoo lay.

Later that night, as they lay half-asleep in bed, her back pressed against his chest and her ring finger tracing the path of the tattoo, she softly whispered against the back of his palm, "One day I want to get a tattoo for you too."

"Of course, I remember." She replies gratingly, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. Even after 6 months the gesture makes her emotional.

He seemed to study her for a while, watching her with wide speculative eyes before getting up and disappearing into his study. Itching to go after him, Caroline controls her curious character and keeps herself seated on the couch, her inquisitiveness increasing ten-fold when she hears the metallic door of Klaus' personal safe open and close.

In a flash he's sitting next to her, the evasive sketchbook lying on his lap as he turns towards her. She can feel the excitement rising within her as he flips through pages and pages of the sketchbook until he finally reaches the one he's looking for.

"I designed a tattoo for you." He says with conviction, a hint of a smile ghosting over the edge of his lips.

She faltered for a bit, opening and closing her mouth before laughing in relief and shaking her head. "You drew a tattoo for me?" And to think of the horrible scenarios she had dreamt up to explain his peculiar behavior.

"Yes," he replies sternly, his forehead furrowing in a manner that instantly reminds her of Stefan, "I remember you saying that…, perhaps I was," he stumbles over his words and comes to a sudden halt, closing the sketchbook and for a fleeting second she see's hurt flash over his face.

"No, no no…," She interjects hastily, stopping him from closing the sketchbook and shaking her head furiously, "You did, I mean I did. I do want a tattoo that'll remind me of you." She adds decisively and smiles at him, tilting her head and prying his hands out of the book so she can take a look at his drawing.

What she sees takes her breath away. At first simply because of his astonishing skills. Everything he does is beautiful, even the little notes he leaves her on his pillow look like were written with expert calligraphy. But this is on another level, it reaches out to her, it calls to her. Maybe because its a symbol of him, that's meant to be etched on her skin forever. It's only when she looks closely that she realizes it isn't just representing him, it's a symbol of them, of what they are together.

The first thing she notices is the majestic head of a wolf in the center of the drawing, it's features eerily reminiscent of Klaus' own wolf form. The wolf seems to be mid-howl, its powerful jaw unhinged and in every stroke of its outline she can feel the power it symbolizes. It's fearless and ruthless and majestic. Just like Klaus. A wild and bright sun surrounds the wolf on all sides, engulfing one side of it's face in light, while the other remains in the darkness.

The sun is her. The wolf is him.

"You've pulled me into your light, Caroline." He softly murmurs, his stubble scraping on her shoulder as he lightly kisses the edge of her jaw. "Something no one, me especially, ever thought would happen. And I fought it, I fought it like the stubborn brute I am," he adds pointedly. Caroline laughs at the memory of their first few years; the years when despite his grand declarations he fought tooth and nail to not completely give in to her, to prove to her and himself that he didn't need her. It was hard, unbearably so at times, but it's what brought them here. To this day, where he no longer had any inhibitions around her.

"But I surrendered love," He jokes, bumping his forehead against her shoulder and she runs her hand over the sketch, admiring its complex simplicity; such a generic image spoke volumes about him, about them. He watches as she traces the pattern of the wolf's mane in the pitch black side of the drawing, her brows creasing as she turns to look at him, the significance of the dark side still confusing her, even though she has an inkling what it's meant to imply.

"And yet a part of me remains in the dark," he says, his voice deep and low, but determined, so determined. "And it will always remain in the dark. It's a part of me now, this darkness, it has been for far too long. It's who I am."

And now, she understands, she understands the longing stares, the tight grip and uncertainty. She remembers. She remember the day, almost 5 months ago when Klaus had massacred 7 witches right in front of her. Ripped their heads right off their body. All because they had planned on taking her to get to him. She'd yelled out at him to just threaten, all the while knowing that he would pay no heed. But she had to try, that's just who she was. She'd been shell shocked, her body frozen in its place as he had walked up to her, body covered in blood and declared with cold, dead gray eyes that he wouldn't be sorry and she shouldn't expect him to be.

He was afraid. Afraid that his dark side might be too much for her. But also resigned to the fact that it would always be a side of him.

"I know," she says assuredly, moving closer to him and intertwining her hands with his, "I know Klaus, and I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you, or your darkness." He swallowed tightly, curtly nodding her head. "I understand it," she adds in a throaty whisper, placing her palm on his cheek and tilting his head up towards her, "I do. I understand what you did, because… because,"

"Because?" He urged, tucking a stray blond hair behind her ear.

Tilting her head, she visibly struggled with her words, finding it hard to voice what she had realized that night itself. "I understand because if anyone hurt you I'd want to kill them too." She confessed roughly, her voice gruff and broken. Pushing her tears away she pulled herself closer to him and rested her forehead against his. "I'd want to kill them all." She whispered against his lips, making him smile sadly and cup her face with his hands.

It's something she had struggled with, for a long time now. The concept that he had pulled a little of her into his darkness just like she had pulled a little of him into her light.

"It won't drive me away Klaus," she adds in firm conclusion, closing her eyes as a lone tear escaped her, "Nothing will keep me away from you."

"Good," He stated, lightly nipping her lips before pulling her in for a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>Her head lays on his chest, her eyes heavy with sleep as he trailed his fingers over the form of the wolf on her back, in between the junction of her shoulder blades, dark and light in perfect balance. Exactly behind her heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN - I imagined the House Stark Wolf from their Sigil as the wolf in the tattoo! __  
><em>


End file.
